Glad To Be With
by Noelle Strife
Summary: What if she didn't die? What if Ryoji takes her place to seal Nyx? It may sound impossible, considering that Ryoji is a part of Nyx. But thanks to her, he has a part inside him that will always remain human. In the end, she will have to accept the responsibility she was given. A Minako x Shinjiro/Akihiko/Theo story.
1. When Days Seem Normal

**_Summary: What if story. What if she didn't die? What if Ryoji takes her place to seal Nyx? It may sound impossible, considering that Ryoji is a part of Nyx. But thanks to her, he has a part inside him that will always remain human. In the end, she will have to accept the responsibility she was given. A Minako x Shinjiro/Akihiko/Theo story._**

AnotherAuthor'sRandomNote: Umm, actually, I was listening to the remix of Burn My dread... Damn, that was some good remix. Makes me wanna fight Nyx in my level 99 godliness! That inspired me first when I finished the game. Yeah! For Minako and Shinjiro! (And Aki-kun and Theo-san as well...XD)

Oh yeah, Minato-kun is here as well :") Yay, twins! XD

**Disclaimer and the usual mumbo jumbo: ATLUS owns Persona 3 Portable and not me :P**

* * *

**Glad to Be With**  
By Noelle Strife

_{Memento Mori: Remember you will die}_

**Chapter One**  
_When Days Seem Normal_

_~0~0~_

_2 months ago..._

_January 31st, 2010_

_Dark Hour_

"She's going to face Nyx by herself!" Fuuka cried, trying her best to stand up. Everyone is trying to stand up; but Nyx is keeping them down.

"Dammnit! Why can't I get up?!" Junpei cursed, punching the ground. Ken called out to her, his hand trying out to reach her.

"Minako, wait! We'll fight this together! Don't go!"Akihiko shouted, who instead of standing tried to stagger towards her. "Minako! Goddammnit!" Thoughts began to race towards his mind. Miki, Shinji... He will fight until the very end!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Yukari screamed. She too is struggling under Nyx's heavy force. Mitsuru tried to grab her evoker but she too screamed in defeat.

"Minako-san..! Minako-san..!" Aigis, being the mechanical maiden herself, couldn't stand up as well. Her gears are reaching her limit. Orgia mode is malfunctioning.

"Minako!" Minato, her twin brother, yelled before he, too, collapsed on the floor.

* * *

"_For my friends' sake, for my brother, and for the world. I am willing to sacrifice myself to protect their future!" The brunette heard her friends call to her, and in the end, she heard Shinjiro-senpai as well. Telling her not to give up and face it head on. She slowly raised her hand, her personas stirring inside her._

"_Orpheus! Great Seal!"_

_And everything turned white._

* * *

Minato opened his eyes. Everything he felt was light. He didn't know where they are, it's just a mass of faint darkness. He suddenly remembered their leader.

"Did Nyx created this place, or was it her?" Mitsuru whispered audibly. Everyone is taking note of their surroundings. It seems that they are in...Space..?

"Fuuka, where is she? Can you sense her?" Akihiko demanded the frail looking girl who closed her eyes.

"Everything was engulfed in a bright light, and after that I couldn't sense her anymore..." she said hesitantly. Ken looked alarmed as he bowed his head.

"Don't tell me she..?"

"No!" Junpei spoke up, his face contorted with rage. "Try again; she can't be the only one!" Fuuka closed her eyes again, but when she opened them, she just shook her head.

"You gotta be kidding me..."

"We all decided to put our lives in the line. In fact, we didn't think that we'll all come back alive." Mitsuru has a dark look on her face when she said that. Akihiko looked like the world's gonna end again.

"Dammnit! Not again!" He cried out, his teeth gritted and his eyes are filling with tears. He said so himself. He is getting damn tired of losing everything precious to him.

"How could this happen?!" Aigis began to cry as well. "This...is what...I was trying...to prevent!" She sobbed to herself. Yukari just gazed into the endless space.

"You're there, aren't you?!" She shouted. "I refused to believe that you're gone!"

"Come on! Answer me!"

"We are here! Please let us hear you!" Aigis joined into the fray as well. A figure is floating before them. To their eyes, she is invisble; to her they are not.

"_It's alright..." _Everyone reacted quickly and she nearly giggled. Especially Akihiko and Minato, who both nearly tried to ran towards the source. Suddenly, someone began to walk towards her. Nobody seemed to notice, but to her, she smiled softly at Ryoji.

"Don't worry." He began, standing next to her and latched his hand to hers.

"That voice..?"

"I will sleep once again. Normal days will return to this universe, for you...and for her." Ryoji's voice echoed through the endless space. "She's found the answer to life's greatest question. It just happened a bit sooner than it will for the rest of you."

Minato's brows furrowed a bit. Aigis seemed to have noticed it as well. "Life's greatest question..." Ryoji turned to Aigis, his hands still clasped with Minako's.

"Aigis... You'll find the answer one day as well. You too, are a precious living thing. You just need to realize how the bonds of friendship have changed you..."

"The bonds...of friendship..." Aigis repeated quietly. Minato held her hand to keep her from collapsing on the floor and cry. He knew his sister and Ryoji are just in front of them, invisible, yet their presence alerted him. He wondered why Fuuka can't while he can. Is it because of the Wild Card thing Igor said? He isn't really that sure.

"The Dark Hour will soon vanish from this world..." Ryoji continued on. "All will truly relinquish from its dominion, and the legacy of life will continue. Congratulations," A smile appeared on his face, almost like a grin. "You have the miracle you sought. We shall meet again someday..."

Minato raised his hand towards where Ryoji and Minako stood. The girl smiled. She looked at Ryoji, as if asking if it's okay. The young man nearly laughed as he urged her to just take it. Their finger tips met. Then-

"Minato-san!" Aigis screamed in horror when he is suddenly sucked in to space. Everyone went into a panic and made haste to run towards nowhere when suddenly, it all became black.

* * *

_"Mina-sama!" Minako bear-hugged her twin, who hugged her back with no intention of letting go. "Koko-chan, I don't care what Igor says, but I'm glad that you're alive." He cried out, tears began to slip through his lids. The two collapsed on the ground, still hugging. Ryoji felt like tearing up as well._

_"About the Wild Card thing, you don't have to worry much about it. It's already taken care of." He said with a flick of a hair and a smile. Minato let go of his sister and stood up, facing him. "What do you mean? What will happen with us?"_

_"Nothing..!"_

_"Ryoji, we may be friends, but if my sister is chosen to seal Nyx, I might as well borrow Akihiko-senpai's gloves and beat the crap outta-"_

_"W-wait! T-t-that's not what I meant__..!" Ryoji held up his hands in defeat; Minako just laughed, pulling Minato from him._

_"Minato," Her expression suddenly turned serious; to Minato this part is hard not to laugh. "Ryoji will do something for us and it will be the most generous help we will get from him." Minato raised an eyebrow. Now he's listening._

_"To keep Nyx sealed, there has to be a sacrifice. Minako-chan has done her part and you have as well. But there should only be one person to seal Nyx, and since the both of you can't decide for themselves," Ryoji paused for a while, a hesitant look on his face. "I will take your place."_

_"B-but, you're just a harbinger of the Fall, would that make Nyx sealed for sure?" Minato questioned but he was socked in the stomach by his sister._

_"Ow!"_

_"Mina-sama, don't be rude!"_

_"Oh, s-sorry, ouch...you hit a sore spot, Koko-chan."_

_"It's fine." Ryoji smiled at them warmly. "Just like before, I can't die because I have a part of Nyx within me. But thanks to you two, I have a part that's still, human. Let me handle Nyx, and the two of you will live in peace until the end of time."_

_"Then let's do this!" Minato cheered but was clubbed in the stomach again by Minako. "Mina-sama, he's not done yet!"_

_"Yes, but I knew you will regret this as well." Ryoji's face darkened. "When you chose me to seal Nyx, then your memories will also disappear with me. You will not remember anything about the Dark Hour, or the Shadows or Tartarus, nothing at all. Everything will be a clear blank sheet when you will awaken. Having a part that is human, its disadvantage is also taking away what's precious to you, and it is your memories that are precious." Ryoji turned away from them after saying, "I'll give you three minutes to decide for your decision." Then he stood far away to give them distance. Minako felt like she the world's ending again as she clung onto Minato for support._

_"What do you say? I made the great seal; your decision will be mine as well." She whispered to him, who said nothing. To sacrifice one's love for the world, or to live in peace and lose their memories. It is so hard to believe it. It's like what happened at the start of December. All of them have to choose their faith, and it's never the easiest answer._

_"You can do it, Mina-sama. I'll always respect your decision." Minako hugged her twin, bracing herself for his answer._

_"I..."_

* * *

Everyone opened their eyes and found themselves in front of Tartarus, they are at the entrance.

"Huh..? The entrance to Tartarus..?" Yukari stared at her hands. Mitsuru gasped and pointed towards the top of the tower.

"Hey..! Check out Tartarus!" Junpei exclaimed, staring up as well. Everyone looked up and saw that the tower is crumbling.

"It's disappearing into the sky!" Mitsuru claimed as the parts began to detached themselves and dissolve into nothingness. Everyone is in awe. The eerie, green glow of the moon turned back to normal. Before the first minute of February 1 began, Gekkoukan High School emerged and Tartarus is gone.

The Dark Hour vanished as well.

"We really did it..." Said Yukari. Everyone, including Akihiko nodded. Suddenly, Aigis took a sharp intake of breath as she cried out,

"Minato-san! Minako-san!"

Everyone climbed over the gate and ran towards the two who are sitting calmly by the stairs. The twins were greeted with hugs, hugs, and lots of hugs.

"Minako-san!" Ken cried, hugging her by the waist as Akihiko joined in as well.

"You two sure took your time! You were really stringing us along there! Honestly..!" Junpei took Minato by the head and began to give a head nick.

"Thank goodness..." Fuuka smiled wearily at the twins.

"Y-you scared me! I thought I'll never see you again!" Ken said while he's still hugging Minako. Akihiko hastily wiped the tears from his face. "Guys, c'mon. This isn't something we should be crying about..."

"Look who's talking..." Ken teased his senpai, who went back to hugging Minako.

"Finally... the gang's all here." Mitsuru said, smiling her brightest smile through her cries. Koromaru barked in agreement. Aigis is in front of the twins, finding the right words to say.

"Minako...Minato..." She said, tears falling from her eyes. "Huh..? I..." She began touching her tears, finding it impossible that a mechanical maiden can cry. "Uh-oh... They won't stop... T-this is most unusual..."

Minako and Minato gently smiled at her and each of the two held out their hand for her to take. Crying, Aigis took it, crying happy tears in the midst of the gang's warm welcome. The two looked back at the sky.

The Dark Hour won't ever come back in this world ever again.

They did it. They saved the world. Even if no one knows about it...

The battle was ended. Because of the seal, the world was saved from the Fall.

Peace was restored, and people soon returned to their busy lives.

No one remembered anything about the extraordinary turn of events.

And so, the season changed...

* * *

Back to the present day...

March 3rd, 2010

It was an early day of school. The twins walked all the way from the dorm to the station and to the school. Minato is listening to his headphones while his twin sister, Minako, happily ate a Takoyaki.

"Yo!" Junpei caught up with them with his big grin and cheerful expression. "Damn, it's cold. But of course, you never miss a day of school. Man, can you believe this year's over? We're practically seniors now..." He continued to talk and about what they will do this year. Minato just nodded to whatever he's saying, also bopping his head to the beat. Minako finished her Takoyaki and laughed at one of Junpei's jokes. However, she's starting to feel like she's forgetting something very important to her... She remembered deleting a lot of text messages from her phone, and a lot of them said something about humans in Tartarus and whatnot. Her brother got them too, but there's no name from the one whom texted it. The name is just V.R.T for Minako's and V.R.E for Minato. They just shrug it off as spam.

Now that she thought about it, there's this one person that's sticking at the back of her head... Someone clad in red or was it maroon? And another one in royal blue. People from her past maybe.

"Hey, check out that girl!" Junpei nudged the two and thumb pointed to what he's saying. There's a blonde haired girl standing or rather, hiding behind a tree, staring at them. More particularly, she is staring at the twins, who stopped to gaze at her.

"Whoa, she's hot and cute! How come I never noticed her before..?" Junpei is in awe but Minato kept looking at her, who is practically boring holes in his head.

"What are you talking about? She lives in the same dorm as us." Yukari appeared and managed to make Junpei looked quite shocked.

"Wait, really? What's her name then?"

"I dunno. Hey there!" Yukari waved at the girl. "Are you staring at us? Is there something wrong..?" The girl looked startled at first, but she just shook her face and ran off. Junpei raised a brow.

"Huh, she left. She looks really depressed...Wonder what happened..." He whined about not getting her name or her number and Yukari repeatedly called him, "Stupei..." The twins however kept getting this feeling that they're forgetting something.

_Riiiing!_

The bell rang, signaling for Homeroom. "Crap!" Junpei cursed as the four ran towards their classroom.

* * *

Minako yawned quietly as she packed her books in her bag. School's nearly over. Her cell phone rang and she got a text message from Minato, saying that he'll see her back at the dorm coz' he has Kendo practice today. Turns out, he's made of Captain of the Kendo Club since Kazushi deliberately turned down his position so that his knee will heal. He also stated that she is also made Captain of Tennis Club and he's going to fill in on her so that she has time for herself. Minako chuckled. Her brother is so lovable and overly protective of her. Overly protective enough to protect her from something bad.

Minako frowned. It's that feeling again, this time it's getting a clearer picture of a person wearing a beanie and maroon coat. It must be a guy, and his back turned from her. Maybe it's one of her weird sense of mania again. She is about to go home when she heard a passing student who she seemed to have caught her attention.

"Hey, do you know about that guy that was shot by the outskirts of Port Island Station? It seems that he's awake from his coma." The girl seemed to be very talkative but Minako felt that she flinched a little. Is it related to her? "Tell me more!" She persuaded the girl with feigning school-girl-giggle.

"Well, I don't really know the details but my uncle's a doctor at Tatsumi Memorial Hospital and said that guy, Shinjiro, who has been in a coma for about six months, woke up. He doesn't remember why he got into a coma and my uncle thinks that it is a miracle that he's awake. Usually it's like years but..." The talkative girl continued on but Minako heard enough. Pretending not to hear the girl shouting at her for being rude, she went downstairs to the Laboratory Hallway and came across none other than the famous, Gekkoukan's Golden Boy, Akihiko Sanada. He's surrounded by his loyal fan girls and he looks like he's having his yet another famous migraine.

"Akihiko-senpai! Do you want to go to the Sweet Shop with me?" One of the girls asked him out of the blue and half of the fan girls literally shot daggers with their eyes to her. Akihiko just groaned, but then he caught sight of a familiar brunette over the sea of squealing girls.

"Hey, Arisato! Wait up!" He shouted, pushing his way past the hyperactive girls, who, unknown to the Boxer, glared at Minako. If looks could kill, hell, she would be dead right now. Minako, however, looked shocked that the famous Akihiko Sanada would come and talk to her.

_Oh, yeah. We've hung out once. We went to Hagakure and we ordered the extra-large Hagakure Bowl. Then we went to the Sweet Shop and ate-_

Wait, they've hung out once, right? Then why does she remember hanging out with him more than once? Hagakure, the Shrine, the Cafe, even the school's roof. _Ugh, I feel really tired today..._

They're at the first floor corridor, talking near a Persimmon tree. Akihiko smiled at her, and Minako felt a blush escaping her face. He has such a handsome smile...

"I heard you became Captain of Tennis Club. Good job. I'm sure the future of the Sports Club will be in good hands with you and Minato taking over. You know, right? I'm a senior and I'm graduating soon. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't slack off and I'm still your senpai." He said in a somewhat bossy way, but he laughed, like it's a joke.

"But I enjoyed this year; I enjoyed hanging out with you. Oh, and do you know about Shinji? I mean Shinjiro?" A sad look appeared on his face. "He was supposed to graduate with me, but he got into a coma...I'm thinking of visiting him today, but I got college forms to look over too. Um, I-if you don't m-m-mind, would you like to eat beef bowls with m-me after graduation day?" He asked her, a faint blush replaced his sad look and to Minako, he looked quite cute. In any case she giggled and said yes.

"Great..! Well, see you back at the dorm. I almost forgot we're dorm mates. This year came out really fast huh? I hope you, your brother, Takeba, and Iori had a good time." He gently waved at her as he walked away. His face seemed to be red too.

_Shinji...Shinjiro..._

That guy is getting really familiar now.

* * *

"Hey, Captain..." Kazushi teased Minato who just smirked as he emptied out the stuff from his locker. He's practically a senior now...

"Oh, Minato-kun! Would you like to eat at Wuck with the team? Rio invited me and Kaz and I think it's fair you come as well, Captain." Yuko stressed the word but Minato just shook his head.

"Sorry, guys. I already promised someone a date so maybe at Graduation Day I have time off."

"Hey, you're busy tomorrow too?"

"Yeah, last Student Council meeting for this school year. I'm thinking of running for President..."

"Whoa, seriously? You're the Captain of Kendo Club and the President of the S. Council? Would you handle it?" Yuko and the other members are amazed at their Captain.

"Well, yeah. I handled Kendo, Student Council, Home Economics, and Photography. What are two more responsibilities?" Everyone just stared at him in wonder, only Kazushi seemed normal.

"Just don't tire yourself man. We need our Captain, and the student body needs their President." Kazushi said and Yuko smiled. "Yeah, if you're tired just ask us. We'll help you."

Minato just grinned. "I wouldn't worry much at all anymore. I still got my friends, having my back."

"Yeah, that's the spirit!"

"We will need you, Captain!"

"We'll train harder then."

Yuko just smiled at the team. She's a little sad that her relationship with Minato became just friends, but she's glad that the team's motivated.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get my training on and beat the crap outta Hayase!" Kazushi declared proudly.

...Except for Kaz of course.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow. There's training tomorrow, don't forget..!" Minato waved at them goodbye and went towards the field, towards the Archery range. He stood near the benches and waited for his girlfriend.

* * *

The girls in the Archery Team saw Minato standing comfortably near the benches, and all of them squealed and began pestering Yukari.

"Hey, Takeba. Your boyfriend's waiting for you." The Team Captain snickered at the sight of Yukari's flushed face. Sure enough, Minato smiled and waved at her. The girls squealed again.

"Yukari you're so, like, lucky to have a boyfriend like him. I wish my boyfriend is like that..." The girls are envious but they chatted excitedly. Even the Team Captain joined in.

"Well, since it's getting quite late, and Captain of the Kendo is out over there waiting for Takeba, we should call it a day. Some of the Team Captains in other clubs are going to Wuck for a farewell party. I heard Akihiko-senpai will be coming as well~" All the girls literally have hearts in their eyes as they ran towards Wuck leaving behind a cackling Team Captain and a blushing Yukari. She strode silently towards Minato, who again smiled at her while passing her a can of CieloMist.

"You should have waited for me near the gates. We're doing an election on who'll be the co-Captain of the team." Yukari pouted, taking the CieloMist and popped it open. Minato laughed to himself, taking a slurp of his soda. "I emptied my locker in Kendo Club, and moved my stuff to the Captains' Lockers. Didn't knew I'll be Captain for Kendo this next school year, and it's near the Archery Range so I'd figured I'd wait for you there. Sorry if I mocked you or something." He added as the two sat on the benches and Yukari placed her head on his shoulder, gazing at the setting sun in the horizon.

"No, it's fine. I'm just lucky to have a boyfriend like you." She giggled, a faint blush appearing in her face again.

"Say, Minato-kun, don't you think that we're forgetting something? Don't take it the wrong way. I just thought on how did we became friends...It's starting to get to me, that I forgot something very important to me..."

"More important than me, huh..."

"T-that's not w-what I meant!" Yukari playfully punched his shoulder, who snickered.

"You too, huh. Me and Minako think so too. But I'm glad that I met you, Yukari. Whatever reason that is, don't forget that I love you too. Please remember it, for me." He said quietly that Yukari seems surprised. But she smiled and pecked the side of his cheek saying, "Okay. But honestly, Minato-kun, you're pretty hard to forget." It's his turn to blush as he turned away with a smile in his face.

"Well, we should get back to the Dorm. My sister may be worried about me." He said, taking her arms with him. Yukari felt a little sly today.

"Hmph, you two spend so much time together that you're nearly forgetting me..!"

"...I'm sorry." He looked apologetic that the girl became deadpanned. "Me and my sister are very close and everyday relationships with other people makes us feel happy, but if one of us leaves the other then-"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way! That's a joke! You're so gullible, Minato-kun..."

"That's also a joke too..."

"Minato-kun!"

* * *

Minako is walking to the dorm all by herself, a Melon Bread on her mouth and a can of Yawn-be-gone at her hand. She still feels tired, and the drink isn't helping at all.

_Shinjiro...I think I knew him...but... _Minako tried to remember him. She stopped just outside the dorm and squinted her eyes really hard to remember.

_Don't cry-_

_This is...how it should be-_

_Minako..._

"Hey look at that cutie over there!" Someone jeered from behind her. She opened her eyes in disgust and turned to look at the two drunken men staggering towards her. "Don't eat so much, babe. You got one sexy body though..." One of the men leaned forward to touch her but Minako swatted his hand away, a snarl sounding from her mouth.

"Oooh, we got a feisty one, Toshiko. Let's get her!" The men began to grab hold of Minako's arms and shoulder as she shouted, "Let me go!" One of them let go and slapped her real hard in the face.

"Shatup, bitch! You're ours now, so shut the fuck up!" Minako began crying, feeling powerless and weak under them. A similar memory came across her mind when she's at the back of Port Island Station. Then a guy in maroon came and saved her.

"Now be good while we do you in!" One of them said excitedly, dragging her towards an alley. She is still trying to fight them off, when all of a sudden, something blue ran towards them and punched the one holding Minako, who bawled under the pain.

"What the fu-!"

"Don't ever dare touch her!" A man suddenly appeared behind the thug with his handsome face turned into anger. Everything was a blur for Minako. The thug is repeatedly punched from all directions until finally, the man, her savior, kicked him at the gut and the thug fell on the ground.

Minako didn't know what to say. But before she could thank him, the stranger stared at her with longing, and then jogged away from her. To her, he looks like some bellboy or flight attendant, but the way that man looked at her meant something else.

She didn't bother catching up. She's really tired for today, even with her weird mania again.

End of Chapter One

* * *

**I'm still not over the fact that the two greatest protagonists in video game history have to die so I wanted to do this to cheer myself up on what if they lived and what will they do. But after finishing this chapter I realized I could make it a legacy out of it. Yeah, that's right! FanFiction for the win!**

**Please don't forget to review! I need motivation and don't expect to see the next chapter if not one single person is reviewing it! P3P forever!**

_~Noelle Strife_

_Next chapter preview:_

_About Minako:_

_"Everything will be fine from now on, Shinji. Please protect the others. Please continue cooking them meals and helping Fuuka and Aki. I'll always be with you, no matter what happens..."_

_About Minato:_

_"Ryoji, me and Minako made a decision. It took us a long time, but we knew it will never keep us apart, no matter what will it cause, and we're going to be responsible for it. We choose to-"_

**That's all thank you for reading "Glad To Be With"**


	2. Everything Must Be United

**_Well, I just posted it and I can't really wait for reviews so I'm posting another one. I hope my story affects others positively though..._**

**_Yay! Real Shinji and Minako relationship intensification FTW!_**

**_Disclaimer and the usual mumbo jumbo: ATLUS owns Persona 3 and P3P. I don't though._**

**_Please enjoy the story._**

* * *

**Glad To Be With  
**By Noelle Strife

_{Memento Mori: Remember you will die}_

**Chapter Two  
**_Everything Must Be United_

_~0~0~_

March 4th, 2010

After School

"Hey, Mina-sama! Student Council meeting today!" Minako exclaimed happily at her brother, who is yawning gently. "Yeah, you go on first. I'm gonna get some stuff from the locker."

"Oh, then I'll go with you then."

"Heh, as stubborn as usual, I see." Minato smirked at his sister who just pouted cutely. "Well, you won't go with me to the council room..!" They continued their little argument when the classroom door opened and Miss Student Council President, Mitsuru Kirijo, entered the room.

"Ah, you two. We won't be having a meeting today, I apologize for it." She said formally as Minato nodded curtly. "It's nearly Graduation Day, and I want to set ease to my fellow seniors as they are nervous about the ceremony. However, I would like to commend your outstanding work while in Student Council." Misturu smiled a rare smile. "Would you like to stay in the Council until your senior years?" The twins looked at each other and then Minako grinned at her.

"Of course, senpai! We'll continue to help build the student body like always."

"Excellent. Ces't Magnifique! I am quite confident in the two of you. Well, I will be going to see my father today. Have pleasant afternoon to the two of you." Then as soon as she said that, she left the room without another word. A lot of students began whispering then returned to their normal selves. Minako bent down to whisper to her brother.

"Um, Sanada-senpai texted me and asked me to go eat at Hagakure with him. Is it okay?" She asked him softly. She knew Minato. Once a boy asked her out, he needs a full, detailed, current status of that certain boy and keep him monitored for a few days. To the female twin, it is kinda weird to have someone tailing her even when she's with a boy classmate or a Council member (mostly it is with Hidetoshi-senpai). But Minato assured her that he's just making sure.

But Minato just nodded without even looking at her. "Well, if he breaks your heart, just tell me at once so that I'll do Kendo against him..."

"Mina-sama, that's not nice..."

"I'm sorry. Play nice okay?" He grinned as Minako waved at him goodbye to meet their senpai at the laboratory hallway.

_That takes some time off. What should I do today..? _Minato yawned again and was about to place his head on top of his desk when he felt someone staring at him.

"Hello." He greeted uncertainly at the blonde haired classmate who lives in the dorm the same as his. Her sky blue eyes did not retract nor did anything at all. She was staring at him with a somewhat concentrated look on her face. As if she is _scanning _him...

The girl finally let out a satisfied sigh then nodded at him slowly as she ran away from him again. Minato gazed at her retreating back while an odd question is formulated in his mind; _do I know her..?_

"Hey, Minato. Come here for a sec I want you to meet someone." Junpei came inside the classroom and called out to him.

"Who is it?" He asked dully as Junpei smirked.

"Just see for it yourself, man."

The two went outside 2-F and Minato followed Junpei to the classroom of 2-E. "Dude, this is Fuuka Yamagishi. She stays at the same dorm as us." Junpei beckoned to a shy looking girl as she smiled prettily at Minato. "Hi, you can call me Fuuka. You're Minato Arisato, correct? I should've known since your sister, Minako, joined Cooking Club and Tech Club and she is very nice. It's a little weird that we don't know each other at all."

"...I see. So that's why she is giving me banana cupcakes every day." Fuuka giggled slightly at the comment.

"Hehe, well, Minako-chan helps me and she's so generous to me. So that's why I want you try some of the food I prepared. Here," She then took a lunch box from her desk and opened it to reveal sushi.

"Me and Minako-chan worked hard in doing this so please try some. You can have some too, Junpei-kun." She passed the lunch box first to Minato, who took the sea shrimp as Junpei took the halibut one.

"Hey, they're good! I mean really good! Can I have some more, Fuuka?" Junpei gobbled up every last sushi as Minato and Fuuka laughed. "It's delicious, especially the shrimp. I think I had some the last time..." Minato said uncertainly, a brow furrowed and Fuuka looked anxious as well. "Yes, I think so too. Did we eat sushi together last time? I can't really remember much..."

"What're you guys talkin about?" Junpei looked from the lunch box, a half piece of tuna in between his lips. The silent boy just shrugged. "Nothing. Hey, Junpei! Save me the Tamago!"

* * *

"I'm sorry for calling you out of the blue. I guess I had some time off today, and I couldn't really decide what to do today, so, um...ah..." Akihiko seems red in the face as Minako slurped in some more noodles. "It's fine, senpai. We don't have student council today and I was thinking about catching a movie, but I'm glad you asked me out." She said cheerfully as he laughed.

"Hehe, its nice talking and hanging out with you. I really feel relaxed when I'm with you..." He said then his face choked from the noodles. "Oh, I-I mean eating w-with you. Not going o-out on a d-date with you or s-something!" His face is turning red every second and it became redder and redder. Minako just giggled, drinking the soup happily. An awkward silence fills the air of the Hagakure place when Akihiko cleared his throat.

"Um, I told you about Shinjiro, remember?" He said softly with a sad look in his face. "He is my best friend and we grew up together. He got into this some sort of accident and he got into a coma. And then, all I did was boxed and boxed for him."

"Why boxing though, senpai?"

"You mean why did I choose that sport? Well, I just liked to box, that's how it is..."

_Really? He has that look at his face when he is unsure..._

_Hey...why do I know about him..?_

"Hey, Minako. Isn't it about time we head back at the dorm? It's nearly past six." Akihiko's warm voice snapped Minako from her thoughts. _Wow. _She thought. _It is nearly past six._

"Yeah, let's go, senpai. I would like to hang out with you again sometime." She said cheerfully as the boxer turned red again. "O-oh! Uh, s-sure! I would l-love to hang out with you again too."

* * *

_Somewhere in a room filled with gun shells and ammo..._

_"...They don't really remember at all, including Minako-san and Minato-san and Koromaru-san. Have they really forgotten?" The blonde haired girl spoke quietly to herself. "...It is better this way. So that they cannot suffer anymore..."_

_"Minato-san...have you forgotten our promise?" She stared at the calendar next to her. The next day is marked with the red letters, "Our Promise!" She let out a sad sigh as a tear dropped from her eyes._

_"Graduation Day's tomorrow. I must rest for the following day."_

* * *

March 5th, 2010

Graduation Day

Morning

_A tower in place of their school..._

_"Tar...ta...rus..."_

_Monsters they defeated..._

_"Sha...dows..."_

_And the power that is the manifestation of their psyche..._

_"Per...so...na..."_

"!" Minato woke up suddenly from his sleep. _That's right...How could I forget. Everything makes sense now. _He quickly checked his phone and found out today is Graduation Day. _Crap. How could I even forget our promise?! _He then immediately pulled out the covers of his bed and began arranging himself for school.

_Wait. _He stopped half-way upon buttoning his school uniform.

_Am I the only one who remembers? Everyone seems to have forgotten. _Minato's cell phone rang. It's a call from Minako.

"Yeah, this is Minato?"

"_Mina-sama...*sniffle* I-I..._" Minato restrained himself from biting his lip.

"...Can you come here at my room, Minako? I'm sure you know what's happening..."

"_Yeah...I-I'll be there as s-soon as I can..!_" The call ended as he pocketed it and sat on a chair by his desk. _I wonder, if the others still have their memories of us fighting to save the world even if no one knows about it..._

_Knock, Knock!_

"It is me, Aigis. May I please come in?" _Aigis? Has her memory come back? _Minato crossed the room and opened his door. There, in the doorway, stood Aigis and Minako. His twin is crying, her tears staining her pretty face. "M-Mina-sama... *Sob*" Minako rushed forward and hugged Minato by the waist. "I-I remember everything! Tartarus, the Dark Hour..." She sobbed as Minato gazed at Aigis, expecting her to cry as well. But the mechanical maiden just smiled like a normal human would do.

"I remember too, Minato-san. I remembered everything..." She said as she smiled once more. "But why just us? The others left early to catch up to the ceremony..." Minako muttered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sure there's a reason. Aigis," Minato turned to Aigis and he smiled. "Are you alright? Have you been doing well?"

"I'm..." Aigis stated, her head bowed a little. "sorry..."

"Huh?"

"I thought that you two will be going far, far away, so I got really scared like the time I faced Ryoji." Aigis nearly choked a bit but she continued on. "I don't know what to do without you...that's why I cried so hard... I'm sorry that I could not protect you like I always did. I-" She was cut off by the twins, who both hugged her like family.

"Oh, Aigis..." Minako smiled gently. Minato just laughed heartily.

"It's alright, everything is fine so, don't cry." But Aigis just bowed her head even lower.

"But, if I had protected you, then you wouldn't be suffering like this..." Minako just smiled at her and said, "Aigis, come on, cheer up! Like Akihiko-senpai says, you have to move on. Don't ever look back again, so that you can live up to the fullest. That's one of the reasons of living."

"The reasons...of living..." She repeated to herself as Minato placed her hand on her shoulder. "So that's why, we have to continue on living. So that we'll be happy with our lives."

"Being happy...with our lives... Yes, I understand now..." Aigis regained her smile as Minako took her hand and her brothers. "Well, if that's settled, let's go to the rooftop. The others will be there, soon."

"Yes, let's go wait for them to fulfill our promise!" Aigis cheered on, taking Minato's hand with hers and the three walked out of the dorm.

* * *

The Graduation Ceremony has begun. Students sat on their chairs, waiting for the moment where they will scream, "We're free..!" Among those students are Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, Akihiko near the front, and Mitsuru at the stage.

"Next, a word from our Valedictorian. From Class 3-D, Mitsuru Kirijo."

"Thank you." Mitsuru thanked the commentator then walked towards the podium. She cleared her throat first before beginning her awesome, yet non-understandable speech.

"This last year, I accepted an important responsibility as Student Council President. When I first addressed you from this podium, I spoke to you all about seizing opportunity while you had the chance..." She paused to gaze at her fellow seniors, now graduating high school. "Well, it must have been fate that intervened and gave me an important reminder of this... As many of you may know, my father unexpectedly..." Mitsuru paused again, trying to regain strength from her speech. "He unexpectedly passed away due to sudden illness..."

"Sudden illness...?" She repeated quite less formally. The students began to buzz. "That's rare. Never seen her stumble over a speech before..." Akihiko heard a student whisper to her friends. Suddenly, it hit him. He stood up, a look of realization etched onto his face.

"I...We...!"

"Huh...? Wait...Wasn't I supposed to...?" Yukari stood up as well.

"Oh...I...I...!" Fuuka looked surprised but she looks so happy.

"That's right...I remember now! Our promise...!" Junpei nearly jumped from his seat as he too, stood up and grinned at the ones standing. Akihiko rushed in front of the stage, a somewhat happy grin appeared at his face. "Mitsuru, let's go!"

"Yeah, she, Minato-kun and Aigis are there!" Yukari ran forward as well, tears of joy appeared as well. "Let's go!" Junpei and the others ran ahead as Mitsuru jumped from the stage and rejoined the others as well. Mr. Ekoda yelled at them from afar. "Where do you think you're going!? We're in the middle of a ceremony!" But the group didn't seem bothered at all, even Mitsuru and Akihiko.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the school gates...A young man is limping possibly all the way from the hospital..._

"How the hell did I forget?" The young man cursed, surprised to find that the school's pretty half empty.

"Oh, yeah. Graduation Day. Some crap that doesn't concern me..." He gasped for air as he grasped the stair handle for the second time, trying to catch some air. "How was she doing? Is everyone alright? Aki and the others..." He thought as he raced up the stairs, stopping only to catch his breath.

"Of all places to meet why in this hell hole?!" He cursed again, nearing the rooftop door.

_"She has to be there, that idiot."_

* * *

The three of them sat on one of the benches near the flowers. Minato's head is on Aigis's lap and Minako is leaning her back at the mechanical maiden. It's so peaceful; no Shadows, no Tartarus, no Dark Hour, just them and this peaceful city. A nice breeze blew towards them as Aigis smiled at Minato, playing with his hair as he listened to his ear phones. Minako kept checking her watch and said a few jokes and whatnot, and everyone felt at ease.

"It's so nice...I'm glad we're able to do this once in a while..." Aigis smiled at the two of them, who both seem so sleepy.

"Yeah...We saved the world...All I wanted was some peace and quiet too." Minako joined in as well, her eyes nearly dropping.

_It's starting._

"Hey, can you hear someone? It sounded like...?" They all stopped talking as they listened to whom that voice belongs. Minako suddenly stood up, a surprised look etched at her face.

"Shinjiro..?"

The door of the rooftop banged open and Shinjiro came out of it, gasping for air as if he had ran all the way here (Minako is suspecting it quite well). He seemed really out of breath and rushed ahead of the others. Minako winced slightly as he wheezed and coughed. So, he _was _taking those pills...

"Minako..." Shinjiro started, walking towards her. "Don't make a sick guy push himself so hard. It's pretty pathetic of me to forget the way I did..." He grabbed her gently and hugged her. Minako felt like crying. She knew if Shinji knew it as well, he will be crying too.

They sat on a bench away from Aigis and Minato, who are talking quite softly. He didn't let go until he made her lie down in his arms. "But even then, my feelings for you were the same as always. Haha... I got one thick skull, huh?" He said, as Minako felt the tears stung her eyes.

"Shinji...I-I..."

"You don't have to say anything. That girl I saw in my dreams... It was you...You were crying and laughing like usual. Haha..." He laughed as he embraced her tightly, but gently enough to let her breathe.

"Yeah...This ain't a dream... You're really here..." He murmured, kissing Minako's forehead with sincerity. Minako wanted to stay for a little while longer, here, in his arms. She can already hear footsteps and several familiar voices coming near. She was glad that she and Minato are accepted in a family, for the first time in ten years...

"Haha... Man, those guys sure know how to ruin a moment..." He said as she giggled happily. Even in the bright sunlight and the warmth of her lover's arms, she's getting more tired than ever. Her eyelids are so heavy; she can barely keep them open.

"Sleepy?" He asked lovingly as Minako just giggled. "Don't worry; I'll make sure they stay quiet."

"Take care of them, Shinji...I entrust them...to you... Protect them... Be...with...them..." She softly closed her eyes after saying her last words.

"I...love...you..."

"Me too, Minako. I'm glad I met you..."

_It's time._

* * *

"The doctor told me she and Minato went into a coma of utter exhaustion... Could it be, because they sacrificed themselves to save the world..?" Mitsuru is in a wreck, much like the others, especially Aigis, Akihiko, and Shinjiro. "Minako-san..." Ken sat on a visitor's chair, holding her hand while trying to find the right words to say.

They are in a hospital room, with Minako diagnosed in one bed, and Minato at the other. Yukari, Aigis and Fuuka stood by Minato while Akihiko, who is at the other side of the bed, also holding her hand, Ken, Junpei, whose hat is down to pay respect to his two best friends, and Shinjiro, stood by Minako. Mitsuru is deeply touched at her friend when they all saw them at the rooftop. He is hugging her with a real smile in his face. But now... it looks like he lost his soul because he has to go through this...

She even called him Minato, by his first name. _Yes, that's right. He made me see through all the lies of and helped me overcome my obstacle that I reduced to calling him Minato... _She stood in front of his foot board, gazing at him with a sad face.

_Minato and Minako... The both of them helped, talked, laughed, cried, and cared for me; even I was supposed to be doing that. All they cared about is everyone else... They're too selfless for their own good..._

"Mitsuru-senpai...I'm gonna take Ken home now... We'll see you later back at the dorm..." Junpei muttered, not even bothering to look at his senpai's eyes as he and Ken left the room. The others soon left as well. Only Akihiko, Mitsuru and Shinjiro remained there. There was silence as Akihiko gazed at Minako's serene face. It almost looked like she was smiling. "Shinji, can we talk?" He finally asked his friend, who just turned away and went outside. Akihiko followed him and nearly managed to get his answer.

"You loved her, don't you?" He asked boldly, even when he felt his heart ache a little. Shinjiro didn't want to even look at him anymore. He did the only thing he was ever good at.

He walked away, oblivious to his best friend's calls to him. He continued his usual routine for like he did two years ago; hang out at the back alley, take up those pills, then grieve over the loss of another loved one.

First it was Miki, then Ken's mother, then her...

Why did God even let him live like this..?

Shinjiro shook his head as he sat down on his usual spot at the back alley of Port Island Station. He's not that stupid to do stupid things like killing himself-

"Don't even think of suicide, Shinji." A voice sounded from the path. Shinjiro just ignored him, knowing full well Akihiko could even do squats all the way here. "Tch. I'm not a goddamn assehole, if that's what you're saying."

_"_So you're saying that I'm also a goddamn assehole too, huh." Akihiko muttered darkly, walking and sitting next to him. The two of them didn't even want to cry, as if they'll break the down the next moment someone tried to do first.

They stood in silence. The punks that usually loiter around here aren't even here today. Shinjiro isn't much surprised. They all seem scared to be in the same area as him if he's not in a good mood.

"You didn't answer my question..." Akihiko started, gazing at the first stars that started to appear in the setting sky. Shinjiro looked away; and his best friend is more surprised about his reaction.

He seemed, scared. Really scared. As if they got spanked by the shop owner again.

Then it came.

Akihiko would never forget what happened.

It seems that he is the first to break down.

* * *

_Several Hours Ago..._

_Two figures walked towards a lone one in the middle of the faint darkness._

_"Have you decided your decision?" Ryoji asked them, his face turned into a serious look. Everyone is silent but Minato stepped forward, his face shinning with determination._

_"Ryoji, do you think about the future?" He asked sincerely, hesitating for a moment as if said something wrong. Ryoji, however, sadly bowed down his head._

_"Nyx is a part of me, so I feel only sadness, pain, and I crave for malice and the destruction of this world. So I don't think she wants me to think about the future." He said quietly. "But don't take it the wrong way; I also have a part of Minako that made me think about life. So don't worry about me. What is your decision now?" The twins looked at each other, looking like they are reading each other's minds._

_"You can do it, Mina-sama. I have complete faith in you..."_

_"Then it's decided. Ryoji, we chose you." The former Nyx Avatar smiled a serene smile. "I'll make your lives worth living then...We'll see each other again, in the next life..."_

* * *

After dragging a drunk Akihiko back to the dorm, Shinjiro went back to the hospital. Visiting hours has ended, but he just glared fiercely at the nurse by the Nurse Station, allowing him full access to the Arisatos' room for the time being.

He opened the hospital room and sat himself on a chair beside Minako's bed. _A coma... Why now..? _He fought the urge to cry as he held her hand, feeling the cold numbness spread to his warm, calloused hands. "Y-you moron... Of all times to do something like this... Why now..?" He said casually, pushing away a lock of hair from her beautiful face.

_"Come on, wake up already... You're just too lazy to get up. Me and Aki are doing fine, Mitsuru is taking over the company, the clowns are doing well in school," _Hesaid, completely oblivious of a tear finally slipping from his eyes._ "Aigis is a great human now, Koro and Ken are getting along... so you and your bro should wake up and be happy with us... You being happy with me..."_

He is beginning to have regrets, many, countless regrets. It wasn't his thing, but he never knew being an emo is one great pain in the ass.

"Maybe this is a dream. Then I'll wake up and see you standing, crying and laughing like always..." He whispered, putting his head to rest by her hand. He didn't see it, but it seems in Minako's sleeping form, she is smiling.

* * *

March 7th, 2010

Day Time

A lone figure clad in a pink cardigan opened the hospital room door and stepped inside.

It's a Sunday today, and Yukari brought flowers, Gerberas for Minato-kun, and Sunflowers for Minako-chan. They're still fresh out from the flower shop, and Yukari bought their finest flowers. She knew Minako-chan loved Sunflowers and it really reflects her cheery personality. Like the Sunflower, it is strong and it always carries burdens people entrusted to her on while they don't even knew they had done the deed. She is a strong and silent fighter, always the positive thinker of the team.

But like the Sunflower, she carries burdens by herself, not even Minato knows much about it. Is it because of the car accident that scarred her and Minato-kun? She is not certain.

Yukari placed the flowers on a vase and set to place on Minato's bedside table. She then arranged the next batch of flowers for Minako when she saw Shinjiro sleeping by the girl's bed. She nearly yelped and nearly dropped the vase but good thing she didn't. Another good thing is that the guy in question is still fast asleep.

_"Senpai must've stayed here overnight, here, next to her..."_ Yukari pitied them, Shinjiro and Minako. Especially her senpai. He went into a coma first then woke up a few days before she have to go through this...

_"It's a good thing they met before she went to sleep. Shinjiro-senpai must've gone through a lot of tragedies too..." _Yukari then settled herself on a chair, casually crossing her legs as she gazed over at the couple. _"Interesting enough..." _She thought for a bit. _"She may be the first girl Shinjiro-senpai had fallen for. I'm a bit jealous..." _She stopped thinking for a bit as she shifted her gaze towards Minato. _"Minato-kun, why did you do this to us..? We're worried sick of you... you idiot..."_

"Idiot..." She said it aloud, and the guy sitting next to Minako woke up suddenly. "W-what...!" Shinjiro yelled, his eyes widened. But when he saw Yukari staring at him with her mouth open, his face turned into a scowl. "Tch. What are you doing here this early?" Shinjiro asked rudely, although Yukari didn't flinch at all; she's already used to this demeanor. "Well, I'm gonna have practice later on and I wanted to visit Minato-kun so I dropped by early, senpai." She said a matter-of-factly while Shinjiro's scowl remained.

"You...brought those?" He turned his attention to the flowers next to Minako's. Yukari nodded. "Yeah, sunflowers are her favorite. As for Minato-kun, well, he said Gerberas are fine." Shinjiro remained silent, staring at the flowers then at Minako.

_So it isn't a dream at all... _"You really love her, don't you senpai?" Yukari asked Shinjiro, who hesitated a bit. But then, he just shifted his eyes, stood up and walked out of the room. Stopping only to say at the underclass girl. "Tell me when she wakes up." Then he closed the door. Yukari stared at her senpai's retreating back. It's not running away, it's just leaving her alone, for now.

"You better wake up, you two. We're all worried. Especially you, Minako. Shinjiro-senpai misses you the most." She whispered, only to be fallen on deaf ears.

* * *

**Wow, I'm glad someone reviewed it, and I'm glad they're positive too! Thank you so much for reviewing "Glad To Be With" and please keep reviewing to keep me motivated :")**

**~Noelle Strife**

_Next Chapter Preview_

_About Minako: "Shin...ji...ro..? You're my senpai, right?"_

_About Minato: "Huh, I don't want to have regrets, so we're starting a new life."_

**I think whoever reads this has an idea on what's going to happen at the next chapter. Anyway, thank you again for reading "Glad To Be With".**


	3. Memories of You

**I just want to thank the ones who reviewed the story so thank you :")**

**Me: *Nudges Shinjiro***

**Shinjiro: What?**

**Me: ...**

**Shinjiro: Alright, alright. Don't give me the death glare.**

**Me: Would you like to explore Monad block alone? Or face Reaper in your weakest level?**

**Shinjiro: Tch. She doesn't own Persona 3 Portable. Just this story and blah blah blah. Happy now?**

**Me: Okay, oh look! Aki's kissing Minako!**

**Shinjiro: WHAT?! WHERE?!**

**Me: You're so adorable, Shinji...**

* * *

**Glad To Be With**  
By Noelle Strife

_{Memento Mori: Remember you will die}_

**Chapter Three  
**_Memories of You_

_~0~0~_

March 8th, 2010

A young elementary school kid is standing in front of the school gates of Gekkoukan High. The female students walking past him considered him cute, but the kid didn't mind them. He is waiting for his senpai.

"Awww, he's so cute..! Hey, kid! What's your name?" One of the girls bravely asked him, who just sighed. Now he knew what it's like to talk to a high school squealing girl. He felt sorry for his senpai that he has thousands of screaming fan girls.

"Him? That's Ken Amada, Riri. You know," The boyfriend of the girl bent down to whisper at her ear. "The kid who's mother is killed in an accident..." Ken whipped his head to the guy and glared at him fiercely. The couple flinched from his glare. "Damn, what's wrong with that kid..?" They moved away as a senior in a red vest approached him.

"Hey, Ken. So, what's up?" Akihiko said casually, although he knew clearly well what they will do today. Ken fidgeted, a nervous look etched in his face.

"The hospital...I want to go to the hospital." He said finally as the senior just nodded.

* * *

_*Static*_

"_Come on, senpai! Let's get ice cream!" Minako urged the disgruntled Shinjiro outside the dorm and into the train station. "Tch. You're acting like a real kid..." He said, annoyed. But inside, he is secretly happy._

_*Static*_

_The monorail is unusually full tonight as the girl and her senpai pushed through the people and they managed to get a seat. Shinjiro insisted that she take his seat as he stood up with a blush quickly spreading his face. Minako just secretly giggled._

_*Static*_

"_What flavor do you like?" She asked him from her shoulder. Shinjiro just shrugged._

"_Anything is fine by me."_

"_Strawberry, then!"_

"_Anything but that."_

_*Static*_

_Minako happily ate her strawberry ice cream while Shinjiro just stared at his melting vanilla._

"_You're supposed to eat it, not stare at it, senpai." She laughed as he scowled._

_*Static*_

"_Hey, Shinjiro-senpai..."_

_*Static*_

"_Of course I'll eat the bell peppers!-"_

_*Static*_

"_Can I go to your room-?"_

_*Static*_

"_Huh? Senpai-?"_

_*Static*_

"_Shinji..."_

* * *

March 9th, 2010

After School

Junpei, Fuuka, Aigis and Mitsuru-senpai decided to go to the hospital today, bringing along Koromaru and flowers.

"Hey, Minato. How's it going?" Junpei said less cheerfully to the blue haired boy. He was not expecting a response, though. So Junpei sat on a chair between him and his other best friend.

"The council members are worried of you two. So the both of you should wake up before this school year ends, alright?" Mitsuru arranged the flowers near Minako's bed as she said that.

"You know; after they wake up, let's go on a vacation. You know, at Yakushima again." Fuuka suggested as Aigis helped Mitsuru arrange Minako's beddings. "Yes, it has been a while since we went outside to enjoy ourselves..." Koromaru whined at Aigis who interpreted his remark.

"He said he wants to go too." She said as Junpei rubbed the Alpha dog's head. "Of course, you're part of the gang now, Koro."

"Woof!"

"He said thank you, Junpei-san." Aigis smiled as she seated herself on a chair beside Junpei.

Nobody would notice that everything is not going to be alright. Aigis gazed at the twins' faces with sadness. She knew it was all for the world, but...

"...Oh, good afternoon, Shinjiro." Mitsuru mutely nodded at him. Aigis looked up to see the young man wearing his trademark coat and scowl as he enters the hospital room. The juniors are already used to his demeanor that they just nodded at him as well without staring at him for too long.

"...Hmph. I'll come again, later." Shinjiro shifted his gaze from Minako to the door as he pondered some more on attending school or not. (Aki's idea)

"Oh, it's okay, Shinjiro-san. We'll leave you alone with Minako-san if we have too." Aigis stood up and urged her friends to follow as well. Junpei and Fuuka waved at the twins absentmindedly and followed Aigis outside the room, Koromaru nipping their heels. Mitsuru gazed at Shinjiro at first, but thought the better of it to just leave him alone, for now.

When the group left, Shinjiro felt a bit lonely. _I haven't seen her smile for three days now. _Shinjiro sat on the side of her bed, clasping her hand with his.

"Wake up..." He said quietly, almost like a request. He blamed himself for not being able to protect her, but he knew there's a reason why, and it's because he got into a critical stage of comatose to save the kid his mother he murdered. Shinjiro wanted to tell her what he felt, but he's a coward. He and Aki are cowards, and they are like that until this day.

Shinjiro leaned forward, brushing his lips on her forehead. _Don't leave me..._

* * *

"Wake up..." Akihiko stopped his hand as he froze when he heard that last remark. _Shinji's here..? _He then regained his composure as he opened the door and saw Shinjiro kissing her forehead. Instead of pity and heartfelt, Akihiko felt jealousy and heart ache. Yes, it's true that Minako loved Shinjiro and Shinjiro loved Minako but, Akihiko pulled on his game face.

_He loves her too, for god's sake..!_

"Shinji." He called out firmly, trying to sound formal but he and Shinjiro knew he suck at social interactions. Shinjiro turned to look at him, his scowl returning to his face.

"...I'm telling this as friend alright..?!" Akihiko nearly shouted at him who didn't even flinch. Shinjiro knew this routine; it's like they were still kids back in the old days.

"Get away from her!" Akihiko yelled, as Shinjiro glared at him. _Now he's going too far..!_

"I don't care a fuck, Aki!" He joined in as well. "She chose me and not you!"

"You bastard!" Akihiko surged forward, completely forgetting to close the door and the two hospitalized twins, and threw a bone crashing uppercut at his childhood friend. Shinjiro reeled back but he punched Akihiko at the face, resulting a black eye later on, and they continued this stupid routine over and over again. All because of a girl they both failed to protect.

Little did they notice, the hospitalized patients are faintly and finally stirring in their sleeps.

* * *

Evening

Shinjiro could not hide his excitement when he found out she's awake.

Although, he and Akihiko have to go through Mitsuru's execution first before seeing her.

He and the gang stood outside the Arisato's room, anxiously waiting for the doctor and his report. Mitsuru is still lecturing the two, who are both nearly jumping in anticipation. Ken paced through the process of it, his face in a mixture of exhilaration and anxiousness. Aigis and Junpei are trying to restrain an overexcited Alpha dog from going into the room (Shinjiro, meanwhile, is being restrained by Mitsuru's icy glare) as Yukari and Fuuka stood by the door, their fingers crossed with looks of hope in their faces.

"Minato-kun..." Yukari whispered, determined not to cry in front of the whole SEES again. It has already been a half an hour and there's no sign of the hospital door going to open. Shinjiro impatiently tapped his foot, his face showing signs of bottled up anger and heartburn.

"Shinjiro, have you been lis-" Mitsuru icily began when the door opened and the doctor went outside to greet them. Shinjiro failed to hear the doc's warning.

"Oh, wait! Excuse me-!" The doc began but Shinjiro didn't care. He rushed into the room and saw the twins sitting and being attended to by the nurse. His eyes fell on the familiar brunette's red ones, and he smiled.

"Minako..!" He walked towards her then hugged her. "I...I-I'm so glad... You're awake..!" He was expecting her to hug him back. But then, he felt something is wrong.

"Er...um...me too?" She said uncertainly, gently pushing him away. The young man widened his eyes as the nurse urged him to go back to the others, who already filled the room and witnessed the spectacle.

"Minato-kun!" Yukari went to Minato's bed and took his hand, tears already forming in her eyes. "Please tell me this isn't true..!" She sobbed as the blue haired boy just stared at her. The group is also waiting for his response when-

"...I'm sorry. Do I know you?" He asked uncertainly, straying his hand from hers. Yukari sobbed some more, practically clutching the sheets of his bed for support. "Yukari-chan..." Fuuka and Aigis helped Yukari to her feet, waiting what the doctor has to say.

"I'm sorry." He said first. "It seems that the two, after the comatose, are being affected of memory loss." Shinjiro made his way to him and grabbed him by the collar of his coat.

"Shinji!" Akihiko intervened.

"Shinjiro-senpai, put him down!" Junpei shouted, a tear slipping from his eyes as he did so. Aigis took charge and restrained the young man from strangling the doctor.

"I am really sorry. It seems that they were tired that they had to shut down their nervous system. It only happens when they are really tired, and that proceeds to the comatose. I am very sorry." The doctor just shook his head and went to Minako, inspecting her diagnosis.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her gently, taking her diagnosis into his hands as he checked and rechecked. The brunette slowly perked up her head to the group, then to her brother. "A little...tired..." She whispered, her eyes locking unto Shinjiro's for awhile. The young man stared at her directly; his eyes seem to be red from crying.

"Who are you?" Minato asked the group as the nurse checked his I.V. pack. There was silence while the doctor and the nurse worked quietly, completely oblivious to the deafening silence of the room. "We... are your school mates." Mitsuru said finally. The group looked at her in shock, ranging from surprise (Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, and Ken), to the usual monochrome (Aigis and Koromaru), up to complete distress (Akihiko and Shinjiro). Minato raised a brow as Mitsuru continued on without even glancing at them.

"...At Gekkoukan High School?" The red head nodded, her bangs hid her eyes.

"...Yes. We are also residents of a dorm you and your sister are currently staying." She said, ambiguity is obvious in her voice. However, the twins' faces broke into nice, genuine smiles.

"Heehee, so that's why you're all worried. We're sorry though, for worrying. Although I don't have the slightest clue how did I end up sleeping..?" Minako piped up, the spark in her eyes is slowly returning. Minato nodded, staring at the group with his smile still at his face. The group didn't know what to do or what to say or what to react. They were about to ponder some more when Junpei stepped forward and grinned at the twins.

"Well, let's start at the beginning then." He laughed heartily. "I'm Junpei Iori. I transferred to Gekkoukan when I was in eighth grade." Yukari stared at him questioningly.

_He used those words when he first met Minato-kun and Minako-chan..._

"So, just wanted to say, hey! See what a nice guy I am?" He grinned as Yukari joined in as well. "At it again, huh. I swear you'd talk to anyone if they listen..."

"Ouch, Yuka-tan! That hurts!"

"I'm Mitsuru Kirijo." Mitsuru joined in as well, knowing her role in the Arisato's memories' quite clearly. "As you are both aware, I'm one of the residents who live at the dorm."

"This is Yukari Takeba." Mitsuru reintroduced Yukari, who knew this part too.

"Hey." The archer nodded at their direction.

"She is a senior this year. Just like the two of you." Minako beamed at her cheerfully. "Nice to meet you." She greeted to Yukari.

"Nice to meet you too..."

"By the way, this is Akihiko Sanada. We're already graduates, alumnus of the school." Mitsuru shoved Akihiko to step up as he shifted his gaze from Minako with a slightly flushed face. "Yo." He managed to say while Mitsuru rolled her eyes.

"Oh..! Um, I'm Fuuka Yamagishi..." Fuuka said shyly, a blush is slowly spreading at her face when Minato smiled at her particularly. "This is Koromaru. We take care of him back at the dorm." Fuuka patted Koro's head as the Alpha dog barked in excitement.

"Woof!" He greeted happily, pawing his way to Minako and attentively licked her hand. "Hahaha! That tickles!" She exclaimed, also patting his head.

"Hello." Ken emerged from the sea of teens and stood in front. "I'm Ken Amada. Nice to see you again, Minato-san and Minako-san." He bowed politely at them, staring at Minako for a bit longer than Akihiko anticipated.

"My name is Aigis. I'm please to meet you all again." Aigis said with her neutral and her usual tone of voice. However, she does look like to break down any moment. Yukari, Junpei, and Fuuka are standing by her, as if to support her from shedding tears. There was silence after that. Then the group turned their heads to Shinjiro's direction, expecting him to talk as well. Minato is already taking medicine and is also waiting for his response. Minako, however, just gazed at him with her head tilted quite evenly, a soft and gentle smile appearing at her face. Shinjiro felt his face grew hot just be looking at her.

_Dammnit! Just introduce yourself! _The young man cleared his throat, cutting his gaze away from the female twin. "Hey. My name's Shinjiro Aragaki." He said roughly. Akihiko and Mitsuru just shook their heads, while the juniors plus Ken just had their eyebrows raised. "That's it?" Junpei whispered to Yukari, who resisted rolling her eyes and socking him at the gut.

"Shin...ji...ro..?" Minako started as everyone turned to look at her, including her brother, the nurse, the doctor, and Koromaru. Shinjiro widened his eyes at this. _Can she still remember me..? _"You're my senpai, right?" Everyone just sighed, and Shinjiro stood still for a moment, his mouth open to say something.

"...Y-yeah. I'm your senpai." He said uncertainly, averting his gaze from anyone. Mitsuru took charge and spoke to the twins in her usual and dignified, icy-Kirijoness voice. "It's getting late and as much as we want to stay here for a while, we thought you two should get some rest. We have finals tomorrow. And be sure to get discharged tomorrow to take the exams." Mitsuru then conversed with the doctor as the juniors with Ken and Koro waved and muttered goodbyes at the twins. Only Akihiko, Mitsuru, and Shinjiro were left in the room with the twins. The nurse retired off early to handle the nurse's station while Minato is chatting with Minako.

"... I see. So, then their memories are gone forever?" Mitsuru asked the doctor, who just nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so. Visiting hours will end early, Kirijo-san, since it is a Sunday today. I suggest you go home as well." Mitsuru bowed her head quietly. She wanted to stay as long as she could, but a Kirijo is always taught the act of obedience. So she agreed silently and waited for the doctor to retire as well.

"You two should get some sleep." Akihiko said to Minato, who nodded curtly. "You'll be discharged by early morning to get the exams. Don't worry," He added, a rare smile given to Minako, who blushed; and Shinjiro raised a brow at him. "Exams are just cake. You'll pass it before you know it."

"Well, we'll see you back at the dorm." Mitsuru inquired her head whipping to Shinjiro. "...Shinjiro, shouldn't you be studying too? I have you know that you will be repeating your senior year again." The young man in his pea coat just sighed as he nodded.

"Alright."

"Huh..?" Akihiko turned to stare at him, scratching his ears from time to time. "Did I hear that right? You're gonna attend school? Why the sudden change of heart, Shinji?" Akihiko laughed and Mitsuru smirked. "Tch. Just mind your own goddamn business. Aren't you supposed to look over those stupid college forms of yours?" Shinjiro nearly grinned when he saw the color drained from his childhood friend's face as Mitsuru pulled on a death glare at the boxer.

"Akihiko." She said venomously. Akihiko flinched at the tone of her voice as he glared at the smirking Shinjiro and bravely faced the ice queen Kirijo. "I think it's best to talk about this back at the dorm, since Arisato and his sister is preparing for their rest." She then turned her head to Minato and smiled prettily. "You get some rest now. Goodnight." Then she grabbed Akihiko by the ear and stalked out of the room, leaving Shinjiro inside. The young man turned around to face Minako, who is looking at him curiously. "See you, sometime, Arisato." Then he turned to face the door again, and walked out of the room.

* * *

March 12th, 2010

After School

"I'm done, baby!" Junpei cheered brightly, throwing his test reviewers into the air as he sat back down and stretched his arms. Minato is quietly packing up his papers, stopping only to laugh at Junpei's jokes. "Phew. I'm glad it's over. It's like playing the maniac mode of that quiz game at the Arcade." Minako came over to Minato and helped him pack his stuff.

"Tomorrow is the Closing Ceremony, huh." Minato said, taking the offered Melon Bread from Minako as she nodded. "Yup, and Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai are moving out of the dorm. I'll miss them though."

"They will visit us from time to time." Aigis appeared as she walks up to them. "Oh, hey, Aigis. Wait a minute!" Junpei jumped from his seat, grinning like an idiot. "Senpai said that we'll go to Yakushima again, like some farewell party. Yeah! This is gonna rock!" He and Minato fist bumped, as both of them are excited as well to go to the beach.

"Oh, so you heard too, huh." Yukari entered the classroom with Fuuka beside. "Hell yeah, I did!" Junpei greeted them. "I heard we'll all go to the beach, including Ken, Koro, and Shinjiro-senpai!"

"..." Minako just stared at her Melon Bread and blushed. The sound of her senpai's name made her smile and feel all giggly all of a sudden. She didn't even notice Yukari's hand waving in front of her face, managing to snap her stare. "Minako, do you want to shop for some swimsuits? I tired my old one last night and- Would you stop that creepy look, you perv!" Yukari shouted at Junpei with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh, do continue on, Yuka-tan. It's getting better..." Junpei smirked, while Minato just sighed and shook his head. Hanging out with guys like Junpei gets you in trouble, for like, every moment of your life. Usually, the ones who punishes them is either his sister, Yukari, or even worse, Mitsuru-senpai.

Mitsuru-senpai's 'executions' will leave you stiff cold for the rest of the week.

"Hmm, I guess we do need to get new swimsuits. The Ribbon Bikini I had is a bit small now." Minako giggled when the boys' faces flushed bright red. Knowing Junpei, it's a feast for the eyes. For Minato, however, is embarrassing to see his sister showing off too much skin, especially in front of guys.

Suddenly, the classroom door slid open and Akihiko entered the room, completely oblivious to all the squeals and excited murmuring from the female classmates. He surveyed the room with annoyance when his eyes landed on Minako's. "Oh, hey, Minako. Could you come with me for a second?" He said casually although he didn't notice how her friends' jaws drop, astonished, as the rest of the female population of the classroom glared at Minako like daggers are shooting out of their eyes. Minako tilted her head to one side, her brows furrowed a little.

"Er... okay?" She agreed as she stood up and followed Akihiko outside. Minato couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw. "Um... is Sanada-senpai alright?" He asked dubiously as Fuuka sighed and shrugged.

* * *

Gekkoukan High School

Rooftop

After School

A young man wearing a beanie is lying down on one of the benches, his eyes closed and his hat pulled down to hide them. Akihiko (and Mitsuru) urged him to go to school to get the exams. But sad to say, by the school principal and Mr. Ekoda, he will be repeating his senior year again because he is mostly absent throughout the year. He attended today to show his homeroom teacher that he is still alive. He just grunted to whatever lecture they are giving to him. When school is over, he went to the rooftop and dozed away, waiting for his best friend to finish training.

Shinjiro's mind wandered astray from the current situation he was in. His thoughts about that cheerful, beautiful, shadow ass-kicking girl disappeared when she has awoken from her coma. It's been replaced by a whole, new, different girl he hadn't met before. Besides being the same thing he thought earlier, she seemed empty, with no memories inside her. She doesn't have memories of eating with him, laughing with him, fighting with him, and being with him.

_At a crosswalk, I heard a voice very similar to yours _  
_I turned around and looked up at the sky, holding my tears back from overflowing_

Shinjiro even took the decency to go here in his uniform. Yet, he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his polo open to make himself less of an idiot (Aki's been laughing at him for the past six hours ago and he's still laughing at how he looked different). His kept his beanie though, and refused to even be away from his head for a minute when Mr. Ekoda yelled at him. Mitsuru has been glaring at him all the time when he does something stupid like skip school, again, or yell at a teacher, again.

So that's his excuse for refusing to leave the rooftop to go back to the dorm with Aki, who, he knew, is still laughing behind his back. Shinjiro thought that he's stupid. And Akihiko thinks he's stupid as well.

_Tomorrow for sure (one of these days), I believe I can see you once more as I wander alone  
Through rainy nights (and sunny mornings), I keep on waiting_

"He doesn't want to go to the dorm with me, okay? So stop snickering like that!"Shinjiro tilted his head to the rooftop door when he heard that. _...Aki knows how to tick a guy, huh. _He thought annoyingly, trying his best to feign sleeping. _Tch, who's he talking too? _He wondered when he heard someone laugh. Shinjiro froze.

_Oh shit._

* * *

"That's so cute, senpai!" Minako giggled at the senior who turned his head away from her, a blush quickly spreading to his face. "He doesn't want to go to the dorm with me, okay? So stop snickering like that!" It's evident to him that he's really enjoying this. Spending time with the woman he loves.

Minako just laughed, hiding her mouth with one hand to stop her laughter. They climbed the steps of the stairs and Akihiko pushed the door open for her. They saw Shinjiro lying on one of the benches, his eyes closed and his hat down. Minako find it quite cute to see this scene. "Hey, Shinji, come on. I'm sorry I teased you." Akihiko whined, prodding his childhood friend's forehead. The young man jolted upwards at this gesture. "Tch. You're acting like some damn kid." He muttered rudely, carefully avoiding Minako's gaze.

"Here, I'll treat you to Hagakure. A deluxe Hagakure bowl, I promise." Akihiko grinned as Minako placed her hand to her mouth to restrain her giggle. Shinjiro's ears perked up when he heard that.

"...Alright." He turned his attention to the red eyed brunette, who stared at him curiously with her mouth curved into a smile. "...What are you doing here, Arisato?" Akihiko raised a brow. This is the first time he heard Shinji call her that.

"Akihiko-senpai asked me to come here to convince you to go back to the dorm. I don't really know why I should be here though." She said innocently as Shinjiro shot Akihiko a death glare. Aki, seeing this, turned his head away, whistling a tune he doesn't know of. There was silence when the young man just sighed, holding the bridge of his nose with his two fingers. "...Whatever. Should we get going? Arisato's twin would be worried and Mitsuru would kill us, Aki." He said roughly as Akihiko nodded firmly.

"Can I come with you too, to Hagakure, senpai?" Minako asked the boxer, who laughed with a blush at his face.

"Yeah, of course. Shinji would like that, won't you Shinji?" He inquired sweetly when he received a punch to his stomach from the said guy.

"Ow..!"

"Tch. You moron..."

The two bickered behind Minako quietly, while the girl didn't even notice their fighting at all.

_I won't forget the night we ran through._

* * *

**Freaking love this story! Thank you so much for the reviews and please keep 'em coming!**

**If there's some people who are confused, this is the summary:**

_"After defeating Nyx, Ryoji asked the twins if they want him to seal Nyx away, instead of Minako. But in doing so, they will lose their memories of the dark hour and their personas along with him, so that they can live a normal life. They agreed to do it on one condition. That their memories would come back on Graduation Day so that they can fulfill their promise with the SEES gang. And when the twins fell in a coma, that's where their memories were disappearing. Shinjiro thinks that this is for the best, preventing the love of his life to feel sad all over again. This story focuses on Shinjiro, trying his very best to stop him from falling for her so that his regret can't happen again. However, Minako is slowly, very slowly, falling for him as well."_

**I'm accepting requests of scenes to be held here, with themes, if they want. For example, a scene with the pairing Femc and Ken walking Koromaru and stuff like that or a scene with the pairing Minato and Fuuka baking a cake and whatnot. All you have to do is PM me or review it.**

**~Noelle Strife**

**Thank you so much for reading, "Glad To Be With"**


	4. Supposedly Meant For Each Other

**Thank you very much for all the kind reviews! *Bows with a smile at her face***

**Shinjiro: She doesn't own P3P or Persona 3. *Stalks away*  
Me: Shinji! Aki's hugging Minako too closely!  
Shinjiro: GODDAMMNIT AKI! *Throws frying pan before Aki can look at him*  
Me: Yup, it's ShinjixMina-tan FTW!**

**Anyway, enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Glad To Be With  
**_By Noelle Strife_

_{Memento Mori: Remember you will die}_

**Chapter Four  
**_Supposedly Meant For Each Other_

~0~0~

March 13th, 2010

Lunch Time

"Hey, Shinji!" Akihiko poked the sleeping young man at the temple, causing the once-sleeping guy to glare at him groggily. "What do you want now, Aki?" His face has an annoyed look as Akihiko shrugged. "Before me and Mitsuru leave for the city next week," He started with a grin at his face. "We were planning to go to Yakushima, like a farewell party." Shinjiro raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"You should come with us."

"What? Why?"

"Coz' Mitsuru said so." Akihiko grinned again as the young man just scowled. "...I'll pass." He muttered, thinking of buying a can of Yawn-Be-Gone again.

But Akihiko couldn't take no for an answer as he shook his head. "I heard Minako's gonna be there~" He said in a sing song voice and Shinjiro thought that he's best friend has been infected by, 'Arisato Disease' or something. Although the image of the underclass girl-now senior clad only in a bikini, man, you should've seen the blush already thinning out his entire face.

"Tch. You're like some damn fool..." He mumbled rudely as his childhood friend smirked. "The trip's on Monday, alright? This would be the last time we'll be a group together again, so come, okay?" Akihiko gave him the thumbs up and walked out of the classroom either to get lunch, or to do things Shinjiro didn't want to care about. Yeah, he heard about the trip. That idiot, Iori, couldn't stop yapping about it back at the dorm. Shinjiro had a head ache that night because of that. He didn't even agree to go to the trip. _Stupid Aki. _Shinjiro thought darkly before coughing. He stood up and went downstairs to get a Yawn-Be-Gone. He's getting really tired and annoyed of just staying at the classroom.

_"Look, that's Aragaki-senpai, huh?"_

_"Yeah...Heard he got into a coma last year."_

_"He lives in the dorms with Akihiko-senpai and Kirijo-senpai right?"_

_"Man, the students living at the dorms are so lucky..."_

_"Especially the ones at Class 2-F..."_

Shinjiro always hated it when the hallway suddenly gets quiet and the students were hiding themselves to whisper stupid gossips about him or the other residents of the dorm. Usually, the ones who mutter behind his back are girls or underclassmen. Seniors don't often stay out in the hallway that long; they either spent their time either studying, or looking into college forms. Underclassmen and women are too immature.

"Oh, hello, Shinjiro-san." That voice belong to Aigis, who is standing beside Fuuka. Shinjiro nodded at them wordlessly browsing the store's wares. The Melon Breads are gone (Shinjiro knew exactly who bought them all) and the Apple Strudel isn't really good. Cutlet Sandwich would be a good ideal choice, but Fuuka already took the last one. Shinjiro sighed, paying the can of Yawn-Be-Gone, popped it open, and then took a huge gulp. Hmm, the energy drink is taking effect. Maybe he'll survive Mr. Ekoda's lecture today.

"Aigis! Ms. Toriumi is looking for you!" Minako ran up to Aigis and smiled. Aigis nodded, excusing herself from Fuuka and bid Shinjiro good afternoon before running to the Faculty Office. "Oh, hi, senpai!" Minako grinned at the stoic senior, who didn't say anything.

"Minako-chan, have you got new members for Tech Club?" Fuuka asked timidly to the cheerful girl, who giggled excitedly. "You bet I did! Three new members! Chihiro Fushimi, my brother, and Hidetoshi Odagiri!"

"W-wow! That's a lot!" Fuuka exclaimed, a piece of lettuce fell from her mouth as Minako nodded triumphantly. The first bell rang and the shy girl nearly gasped. "O-o-oh, I-I should go. S-see ya, Minako-chan!" Fuuka waved at her before heading up to her class. Shinjiro stared at the hyperactive girl. How he wanted to tell her the truth, yet he knew the time isn't right.

Shinjiro was staring at Minako, too preoccupied with too many thoughts, that he didn't see her hand waving in front of his face. "Hellllllloooo?! Senpai?! Are you okay? You seem to be sick or nauseous! Do you want to go to the clinic?" She asked, trying to drag her senpai to the clinic. Shinjiro just groaned and shook his head.

"Arisato, I'm fine. Stop bugging me dammnit!"

"Oh...I'm sorry..." She looked down at the floor, seeing this made Shinjiro feel apologetic. "Idiot, I didn't mean it that way...Anyway what are you trying to say earlier?" He asked gently, her smile slowly returning. _That's better. "_Can you teach me how to ride a bike, senpai?" She asked sweetly, acting like a cute, innocent child. Shinjiro mentally groaned again. That was one of the things he liked so much about her. First it was her appetite, then her cheerfulness, her determination to lead the group-

_Can't think about that now..._

"Tch. Why can't Iori or Takeba teach you or your brother for instance..?" He said, his hands shuffling in his pockets as Minako bashfully circled the floor with the tip of her shoe. "They're busy today." Her excuse, her blushing face, and the way she talks, make it so hard for the young man to concentrate. And that's what happened next.

He agreed.

* * *

Fuuka is running too fast that she bumped into someone roughly on the way to her classroom. "Ow..." She whispered painfully, clutching the side of her head. The student who she bumped into offered his hand to help her up. "I'm sorry, Fuuka-chan. Are you alright?" Fuuka knew that voice. When she looked up, she saw Minato smiling sincerely at her. Fuuka thought her face turned red, seeing how close her face is at his.

"O-oh, Minato-kun... I-I'm fine..." She said, her face embarrassed and as red as Akihiko's vest. She gasped quite cutely when Minato suddenly touched her temple. "Hmm, your head seems to be fine. If it hurts, I'll take you to the school clinic, if you want." He said, completely oblivious to her extremely red face. Although he thinks she's not feeling well. "Are you sure you're alright? Your face is too red..." He then checked her forehead, trying to feel a fever.

"I-I..."

"Hey, I think you really should go to the clinic; don't worry." He said worriedly yet his smiled at her with his usual, priceless smile. "I'll go with you."

* * *

_Two minutes after saying the last sentence..._

Afternoon

Class 2-F

"Aigis, have you seen Minato-kun and Minako-chan? They didn't come here after lunch." Yukari asked Aigis worriedly as the mechanical maiden shook her. "I'm sorry; I haven't seen Minato-san or Minako-san. However, I can run a scan on the school if it is necessary." Aigis suggested as Yukari deadpanned.

"Um, its okay, Aigis. Let's just find them after school then." As soon as Yukari said that, the classroom door opened and Minato and his twin sister Minako came in, both gasping for air as if they ran all the way from someplace Yukari would know later on.

Ms. Toriumi isn't much pleased at this. "Arisato," The twins looked up at her, sweating. "Yes, the both of you." She said sternly, snapping her poem book closed. "Where have you been? The bell rang twenty-five minutes ago. If you do not have an excuse I will mark you both absent in my class." Minato didn't flinch from her glare; he just rubbed the back of his head as Minako swiped the sweat from her brow.

"We're very sorry, sensei." Minato started first. "I ran into a sick student on the way here, and my sister is on the health committee so we were checking up on her. Edogawa-san gave us a hall pass in case we came back late." Then he showed the hall pass to their teacher, who just sighed audibly.

"Alright, alright. Sit down now, I have a wonderful poem to show the class for the last time." Ms. Toriumi pointed to their seats as the twins sat down, fanning themselves as Yukari gave Minato her handkerchief. "Here, you're sweating too much. You better wipe yourselves up or you'll catch a cold." She said kindly, but Minato shook his head. "Give it to Koko-chan. I'm fine." He said rather rudely for Yukari and his sister to hear.

"Oh, alright..." Yukari's voice wandered off as she gave it to her friend, who nodded. Minako, while wiping her face with the hanky, is staring at Minato with obvious scrutiny. He looked like he didn't want to talk to Yukari at all. He expertly put on his ear-lock phones on without Ms. Toriumi catching him. Minako just sighed then turned her attention to her homeroom teacher.

Nobody noticed, but Yukari is nearly crying.

* * *

After School

Shinjiro thought that this is still a bad idea.

He stood outside the Minako's classroom, trying to his best not to look like an idiot. Gathering up his wits, he opened the door.

...

_Crap._

The class is still there, most of them were about to go out and enjoy spring break. But when they saw Shinjiro standing there, a deep, creepy and awkward silence filled the room. Shinjiro surveyed the room and found the familiar brunette.

"Arisato. Ready?" He asked, his voice broad, cold, yet to the female students, they find it sexy. They have hearts literally poking out of their eyes. But when they heard him call her name, this time, the hearts are gone and daggers are shooting out from it. Junpei momentarily freaked out about this as Yukari muttered, "Stupei." to herself.

Minako is blushing like a fresh tomato. Shyly, she muttered a 'see you later' to her brother and friends and walked to Shinjiro, clutching her books to her chest. Shinjiro find this cute, and even though his face is tinged with pink, he nodded and walked out with the cute brunette following him like a lost puppy. When the door closed, the female classmates yelled out in anguish cries, buzzing that Minako has every guy on her radar. Minato just sighed then he thought about Fuuka. Even though they couldn't find anything wrong with her, he felt the need to take care of her.

"Oh, ugh, hey. Maybe I should skip going to the Arcade today. Sorry." Minato apologized to the three. "What? You too?" Junpei whined, annoyed.

"What's wrong, Minato-san?" Aigis asked, Yukari trying not to like she was crying earlier. Minato nodded, not looking at his friends. Instead, he just gave them a warm smile.

"Nothing's wrong, Aigis. The sick student I mentioned before, that was Fuuka. Well actually she wasn't even sick, just plain red in the face. But I'm worried about her. She _was_ bullied last year." He added, although he could not remember any part of her being bullied. Mania again.

However, at the words of 'Fuuka', 'worried', and 'red in the face' made sense to Yukari, who is now fighting the urge to cry again. She didn't even notice Minato already leaving the classroom and Junpei explaining to Aigis about the Arcade's games. Why did he have to forget about the two of them? He was so sweet, and caring...

"Hey, Yuka-tan!"

"Yukari-san!"

"Huh..?" She said dumbly, seeing Junpei and Aigis look at her is making her senses come back. "You okay? You look like a zombie." Junpei then droned on about the new game hitting the game stores soon, which is more or less about zombies going to eat the player's brains and has to protect their lawn and themselves with plants that shoot peas and whatnot. Yukari just nodded to what he's saying, a rare encounter for the two.

Somehow, for the first time, her hatred towards senpai came back, this time, directed to their dorm mate.

* * *

Iwatodai Strip Mall

Takoyaki Stall

Shinjiro is gonna teach her how to ride a bike tomorrow morning.

But before that, it's Takoyaki time!

Shinjiro's facial expression is a mixture of disbelief and annoyance as Minako is eating her Takoyaki with extreme enthusiasm. He had to smile at that. _She hasn't changed, huh._

"Slow down! It's like someone's chasing you..." Shinjiro said, annoyed at how she doesn't seem to mind the blazing hot temperature of the food. Minako just ate it with pleasure. "But you never treat me food! And it's so delicious~" She said happily, munching on her Takoyaki some more. The young man fell silent. _You're wrong. I always treated you... _"Anyway," Shinjiro cleared his throat, straying his mind from the problem. "I'm surprised you don't know how to ride a bike. Didn't your bro teach you anything?" He smirked as she pouted. "Well, he taught me Basic Karate and how to cook and-"

"That's not what I meant, moron." He laughed as she laughed as well. _To hear her laugh... It's nice... _"We should get going, now. It's getting dark soon." He said seriously, putting the last of the Takoyaki in his mouth while resisting the urge to spit it out because of its severe hotness. He then absentmindedly linked his hand on hers.

Shinjiro heard her gasp, and after realizing what he had done, he quickly shifted his hand from hers, pocketed it, and turned away. _Assehole! Look what you've done!_

"I...I-I..." He self-consciously began to stutter, thinking up excuses. None seemed to be perfect for the situation. Minako, her face red from the contact, looked up to gaze at his eyes. It seems so easy to let himself drown in the sea of ruby while gazing back.

"C-can I..." She gulped down her saliva, hesitating to what she has to say. "Hold y-y-your hand, s-senpai..?" She asked quite suddenly for Shinjiro to register. Did he... hear that right?

Mutely, he nodded, slowly latching his hand back at hers. To do this again, it has been quite a while. Her hand felt so small compared to his, like holding a child's. And it's warm, apparently from holding that damn Takoyaki.

"L-let's go..?" Minako suggested quietly, Shinjiro took note that she tightened her hold at his hand as she said that. Grinning slightly, he and Minako walked back to the dorm, awkwardly holding hands as they gathered stares and occasional glares from female underclass women.

* * *

Minato managed to catch up to Fuuka, who met her halfway back to the dorm. "Minato-kun, thank you so much for caring. I-I truly appreciate it." Fuuka said bashfully as the blue haired boy laughed heartily. "You're welcome. I'm actually glad that you're fine, or Mitsuru-senpai would hunt me down if something happened to my fellow dorm mate!" He said as he placed an arm at her shoulder and continued to laugh. He didn't seem to notice but Fuuka turned red, again.

"You're so kind, Minato-san. You even joined Tech Club." Fuuka beamed up at him who embarrassingly scratched the back of his head. "Haha, well, actually, I'm into gadgets now. Blame Junpei and his schemes..." They both shared another laugh, Fuuka finding it so easy to be so happy in his environment.

They already reached the dorm. Ken is outside with Koromaru, obviously came back from a walk. "Hi, Fuuka-san, Minato-san." He greeted them politely as Koromaru barked to greet as well. "Hello Ken-kun! Hello to you too, Koro-chan!" Fuuka patted the Alpha dog's white head.

"It's funny though; that we're taking care of a dog like him. I don't exactly remember how we ended up taking care of him..." Minato also bent down to pat him. He seems wise for a dog like any dog he'd ever seen. Fuuka and Ken are quiet, both knowing full well how did they acquire Koro-chan.

"Yo." Akihiko greeted them from behind. He's wearing his trademark red vest with his jacket slung on his shoulder. "Hey, boy. Want to go for a walk later?" He offered but Koromaru whined, a saying that he's too tired. Ken ushered Koromaru into the dorm, stating the dog that he'll be taking a bath tonight as Akihiko followed them and plopped himself on the lounge sofa, nursing his already-polished, boxing gloves.

"Oh, uh... Fuuka?"

"Yes, Minato-kun?"

"Um..." Minato ran a hand to his hair, a somewhat self-conscious look etched at his face. The dark green haired girl finds this rather cute. She even thought that it runs in the family blood since Minako is as cute as a button. "Would you like to go to the movies with me?" He finally said, bravely gazing at her eyes. Fuuka's blush is a hundred times deeper than the first one.

"Oh..!" She gasped a bit, not meeting his silver gray eyes. "Um... Okay..." She agreed and Minato smiled, showing off his famous, yet charming smile. He then offered his hand to 'escort' her to the dorm, which she giggled and accepted. Minato is so sweet.

_At the intersection..._

A female student wearing a pink cardigan nearly dropped her books when she heard their conversation. She knew it. She knew it all along. That's why he has been so cold to her, and has transferred those warm and affectionate feelings from her, to her second best friend Fuuka. Yukari gripped her books tightly, trying not to let her tears fall down from her face.

_Minato-kun... Why..?_

She doesn't care anymore about Nyx, or sacrificing for the world. It was their fault. They made them forget. If they have not forgotten, then Minato would have proposed to her already or even Minako and Shinjiro would live happily forever after...

"Unfair..." She muttered darkly as she stalked to the dorm with that dark look on her face. Somebody has called out to her but she didn't give any thought of it and continued on ahead, refusing to look back as much as a glance.

"Yukari..? What has gone into her?" Minako asked to herself, trying to ponder some more when Shinjiro just rolled his eyes. "Tch. She just didn't hear you, idiot. Your voice is too soft."

From that Takoyaki stall, they were still holding hands. Some people thought of them as siblings while the glares from female students said otherwise. Even so, Minako hasn't felt this comfortable since she moved here. Her senpai's hand is warm and calloused, yet it feels so nice. Almost as she already held him like this.

"Arisato..." Shinjiro began, his eyes not meeting her gaze. Minako looked up at him and smiled her prettiest smile. "We... We shouldn't be together like this... You might get hurt just being with me..." His voice trailed away as the girl's smile disappeared.

"You don't deserve crap like me, so why bother talking to me? Am I ever a burden to you?" He said in a kinda hurtful way. Minako looked shocked, her mouth to open, trying to say something.

"It's alright; you don't have to say anything..." Shinjiro let go of her hand and began to walk away. But before he could so much as a stride, Minako reached out and held onto the sleeve of his uniform. He stopped but did not turn to look at her.

"You..." She started first, hesitating yet she is smiling.

"...Were never a burden, Shinjiro-senpai."

"..!" This time he quickly looked at her, first studying her face, as if to check that she isn't lying. She was smiling, a bright smile at that. The spark in her eyes made him want to hug her.

They didn't say anything for a while, just students of Gekkoukan High standing near the intersection that leads to their dorm. The brunette girl is waiting for her senpai to say something, and yet the young man wearing a beanie is still trying to find the words to say.

_She... She actually said that..._

_Oh god no... Not again..._

* * *

"Where have you been?" Akihiko asked the two when they came back. Shinjiro is blushing furiously that he practically ran all the way from the lounge to his room at the second floor. Akihiko then turned his confused gaze to Minako, who couldn't stop giggling, her face flushed and tinged with a cute blush of pink. "Er... did something happened?" He asked her as she shrugged happily.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask Shinji." She said joyfully as she skipped to the dining area with bliss to find her twin brother. Akihiko isn't well informed as he thought he can be. And since when did Minako called his friend by his nickname?

"Okaaaaaaaayy..." He got up and strode to the second floor of the dorm to talk to his best friend. "Hey, uh, Shinji? Mind if I talk to you?" He knocked first before asking that. He was still confused why Shinjiro suddenly ran upstairs when he got home. Maybe Minako did something embarrassing to him? He and Minako _were _close last year...

No sound, voice, or even faint shuffling can be heard from the room and Akihiko gave up. Knowing full well that Shinjiro must really want to be alone, he went downstairs to get dinner. However, as soon as he got there, he saw Fuuka cooking. Unable to resist the urge to go back upstairs, he ran to the second floor and pounded on Shinjiro's door.

"Shinji!" He yelled then he lowered his voice so that the occupants downstairs would not hear the next sentence. "Fuuka's cooking! You gotta save the kitchen!" He hissed. As much as that sounded lame, the door flung open and Shinjiro, wearing only his black long-sleeve turtle neck and black pants, dashed out of it, his face contorted into a mixture of annoyance, disbelief, and fear.

He got there just in time. Just in time to save a burning pumpkin squash soup. Fuuka is pretty much surprised that Shinjiro suddenly turned off the stove, opened up the steaming pot of what would supposedly be pumpkin squash soup, sprinkled in some salt, pepper, and a dash of rosemary for an added finish. The dorm residents watched in awe as he magically transformed a disgusting excuse of a food into something edible, and yet delicious!

"Way to go, Shinji!" Akihiko whispered to him as he rolled his eyes. Fuuka looked apologetic, silently fiddling with the hem of the apron. Minato stood next to her and offered a comforting pat on the shoulder complete with a sympathetic face (Yukari turned her head away from this). Minako, meanwhile, bent down with a spoon and tasted the soup.

"Oh... Wow! This is great! Hey, Mina-sama! This tastes like the ones grandma made for us!" She exclaimed contentedly, recommending her brother about it. "You're right..." Minato could not find any words to say as he is happily savoring every taste of it. Shinjiro didn't say anything. Instead, he turned his position to Fuuka, as if to lecture her. Fuuka opened her mouth, to explain her excuses, but Shinjiro just shook his head, as it seems that he is having a headache.

"Yeah, I know you're sorry. Just come see me when you're gonna do this again, alright? That way, no one ain't gonna get hurt..." He commanded her and Fuuka nodded quickly. After that, Fuuka helped him prepare for dinner, which is the pumpkin squash.

When no one's looking at their way, Minako came up to Shinjiro and whispered something in his ear. Whatever it is, it made him go extremely red in the face. Akihiko even thought that he caught a fever so he and Mitsuru made fuss at him. Dinner was nice, Junpei and Aigis came in halfway through the first course, Mitsuru and Yukari giving him the evil eye as he made excuses such as staying too addicted to the new games of the Arcade, and Aigis wanted to get that Jack Frost doll at the crane games.

After dinner, Shinjiro, Fuuka, and Akihiko are cleaning up, Aigis and Junpei were discussing how to spend their spring break, Ken is feeding Koromaru, and Minato is talking to Mitsuru, something about their plans on Yakushima. Minako is casually flipping channels at the TV, her face spelled boredom all around it. This is Yukari's chance to ask her about what she said to Shinjiro that made him go blush like that.

"So, what was it?"

"Huh?" Minako turned her head to Yukari's whose voice is in hushed tones. "You know, what did you say to Shinjiro-senpai?" At this, Minako burst into a fit of giggles. Shinjiro looked up from his cleaning and scowled at her. Minako neared Yukari and whispered to her ear.

"So, Shinji. Can you help pick a swimsuit for me? Mine is too small, but I can still wear it, right?" And then she and Yukari laughed out loud, tears in their eyes as the others stared at them in confusion. Mitsuru didn't take notice at all.

* * *

**I may be a little bit off-Shinji here, but he looks so cute when he blushes! Especially if he does that because of Mina-tan!**

**I'm still accepting requests! Come on, don't be shy! I'm friendly! (To those who do not understand what I'm saying, you can find it on chapter 3 at the author's notes.)**

**Abbreviations:**

**Mina-sama: Minato's nickname  
Koko-chan: Minako's nickname**

**Me: Next Chappie would be about, that's your cue Koko-chan!  
Minako: YAKUSHIMA! XD**

**Yawn-Be-Gone will always be the best item, besides armaggedon!**

**~Noelle Strife**

Anyway, thank you very much for reading "Glad To Be With".**  
**


	5. Looking Forward To The Future

I have been reading through the reviews and they make me smile! I'm so thankful to have great reviewers! Thank you and keep em coming!

Shinji's not here, so I will just say, **I DO NOT OWN P3P OR PERSONA 3**. He's treating Minako ice cream.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Glad To Be With  
**_By Noelle Strife_

_{Memento Mori: Remember You Will Die}_

**Chapter Five  
**_Looking Forward To The Future_

_~0~0~_

March 12th, 2010

Sunday

Daytime

"Fuuka! Yukari-chan! Ready?!" Minako yelled from the lounge to the stairs. She was wearing a spring dress with the hat in her arms. He hair is tied into its usual pony tail with the hairpins XXII neatly placed by the side. She and the girls are going to shop for new swimsuits (Shinjiro, Akihiko, and Ken wouldn't talk to her last night, knowing full well what she would look like in a bathing suit. Junpei, however, won't stop bugging her on what type she would wear.). Mitsuru has shopped quite early and she's already had her staff move her dorm stuff to the city. Really, the Kirijo family owns everything even the moon.

Minako sat on the lounge sofa, placing on her red head phones and reading a manga. It's a shoujo manga about a guy who turns into a wolf and needs a girl to sleep beside him to break the curse. It's called 'West of the Sun, East of the Moon' and it got Minako totally addicted to love stories. Deciding to read the manga while waiting for the two girls, the brunette turned to page 13, where the guy is gonna turn into a wolf. Aigis came into the lounge, wearing her school uniform as she surveyed the lounge to look for someone. "Good morning, Minako-san. Have you seen Koromaru-san?" Her robotic voice echoed to the secluded lounge as the girl looked up from her book and smiled.

"Yeah, Mina-sama took him out for a morning walk."

"I see. I must be by his side at once." Aigis nodded then turned her body towards the door to step outside. But she is stopped short by Minako. "Aigis," She called out, putting down the book. "Do you want to shop for swimsuits?"

"I am sorry, Minako-san. I do not need a swimsuit but I do have-"

"I think that's enough, Aigis!" Yukari's voice sounded as she ran from upstairs wearing a pink cotton blouse and a pleated skirt. Behind her is Fuuka, trying to catch up to her. Aigis turned to Yukari and said, "I am sorry. If you don't mind, I will be by Minato-san and Koromaru-san now." And at that, she walked out of the door, leaving a confused Minako, a neutral Fuuka, and a fuming Yukari.

"So, you guys ready?" Minako strayed from the subject as Fuuka nodded and the pink clad girl just sighed. "Sorry about that, Minako. Aigis is always been like that." She said, as the girls went outside and walked to the station.

"Oh, its fine, Yukari-chan. So, what type of swimsuit would you buy?" Minako smiled, a gentle breeze blowing towards them.

"Oh, just a bikini top and cut-offs, like the last time but I'm gonna get a different color."

"Hehe, Junpei would probably drool when he sees you."

"As if! I'm gonna knock the living daylights outta him!" Yukari countered, her rage coming back as the two other girls laughed.

"Hahaha, what about you, Fuuka? Any changes?" Minako asked the timid girl, who seemed shy. "Oh, maybe something less revealing?" She replied shyly as Yukari snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. What color then?"

"Umm... Blue?"

"You should go for something brighter, like yellow or red." The girls continued to walk towards the station, chatting about their new swimsuits. When they reached the station, they got on the monorail, still talking about what they will buy. There are a lot of people today, since it was a day off. Fuuka and Yukari were talking about a new trend while Minako is bopping her head to the music. Minato helped her refresh her track list. The twins are so into techno now, with the hard metal rock and some pop and a few classics. Her favourites so far are A Way of Life, Time, and Wiping All Out.

"_...Those three dots connect to rectangles-!" _She started muttering under her breath when somebody went past her and brushed her arm at his. Minako turned for a second to see the commotion when her eyes caught a sight of gold, almost cat-like eyes meeting hers.

The music she was hearing seem so far away now, like a muffled tune. Minako can't tear her eyes away from those...those...

...Gorgeous... pair of eyes...

"Is something the matter, miss?" The voice snapped her back to reality. The music came back, _"It's demolition-!" _and the brunette just blinked.

"Um..."

"...Yes?" The voice belong to a man with those pair of eyes she seen before. He was wearing a velvet blue jacket, black slacks, and a blue fedora hat. He seemed older, and his voice confirms it. "It... It's nothing. Sorry." Minako hastily whispered, her eyes darted from his golden ones. She did, however, saw him shrug and shuffled his feet to the next car. The girl stared at his retreating back, a sigh and a blush escaped too quickly for her.

"Minako-chan, are you alright? You look a little red in the face..." Fuuka asked worriedly as Yukari raised a brow. They are nearing Port Island now. Minako just smiled, and then pushed up the volume of her headphones to the max to clear her head out. This time, she's listening to her old track, Mass Destruction.

_Right here shadow__, 10 o' clock direction. Seize the moment; they destroy the nation_

The way that guy looked at her, as if he knew her already. As if they were well acquainted already.

_Your rhyme is slow-motion. Give me motivation. Freaked out now and dead on arrival._

Minako always hated it when she has mania. It upsets her almost once a week.

* * *

Minato took Koromaru for an early morning walk.

But what they really did is jog all the way to the shrine. And Minato couldn't help but sneeze once in a while because it is quite a chilly morning.

There was no one in the shrine today, so Minato let go of the leash at the Alpha dog's collar, letting him go all out. The silver white dog just barked in excitement as he ran around and around the shrine with his tongue lolling out. The blue-haired boy went and sat on one of the benches and drank a can of Yawn-Be-Gone.

The drink is really refreshing. Tangy, with a slightly sweet after taste. He has two of them as rations back at the dorm, and they're pretty useful after a stressful night of studying.

The twin brother smiled. Fuuka told him that they'll go to the movies by lunch, coz' she and the girls are gonna go shopping for swimsuits. He did warned Junpei not to stalk them or he will do Kendo on him. Speaking of Kendo, there's a fellowship meet a week before school. They're going to the Seven Sisters High School. It's a pretty nice, yet strange place. He once heard a rumour about Jokers popping up wherever they go, and turn people into soulless, mindless freaks. He had to shake his head at that. It was just a stupid rumour.

"Woof, woof!" Koromaru suddenly barked and rushed towards him. The blue-haired twin raised a brow. "What is it, Koro?"

"Woof!"

"Good morning Minato-san and Koromaru-san." A voice sounded from the stairs as Aigis emerged from it. Minato waved at her, smiling, as Koromaru barked again in a friendly manner. Aigis bent down to pat him on the head, but she doesn't seem to be concentrating.

"What are you doing here, Aigis?" Minato asked as Koromaru resumed playing. Aigis didn't say anything but she soon sat down next to him. It's spring, and the weather is nice too. Not too hot, but not too cold either. Aigis heard Akihiko even got up really early just to get an early morning jog from Iwatodai up to Port Island.

"Minato-san, I..." She started but closed her mouth to think it through. Minato is pondering about his new track list when he heard Aigis initiate a conversation. "What is it...that makes you so...looking forward to living?" She, at last, asked and then Minato visibly flinched. The blonde girl saw this, but she is waiting for his answer.

"Aigis..." Is all what he could say. His fingers unconsciously intertwined with hers. He could hear her gasp but he did it anyway. The connection he has with her...seems so...faint.

"I wanted to live for my sister." He explained, a beautiful blue butterfly flew past them. "I want to live a life without regrets, for my sister, my friends, for you and Koromaru..." His voice trailed off, his eyes unfocussed yet his hand is still latched onto Aigis's.

"I always look forward to it when I see Koko-chan smiling, or when Ken laughs, or when Junpei, Yukari, and Fuuka were having fun... when everyone is happy... It makes me feel so," He paused, his head tilted to face the sky. It was a nice Forget-Me-Not color with white clouds dotted here and there. Aigis waited patiently for his answer.

"Alive." Then Minato did the weirdest thing Aigis could ever comprehend. He laughed. It was a somewhat cold laugh, and it made her shiver.

"Why did you laugh, Minato-san?" She asked unsurely as he stopped laughing, a frown forming at his face. "I'm sorry Aigis. When my parents died," He didn't see the alarmed look from the blonde girl but he continued on anyway. "I thought that life is cruel. But when we moved here... I began to think otherwise. The dorm is fun, and exciting. Having friends like you guys, made me think that life is the greatest gift that god gave me."

Aigis still stared at him, but now in a different way. He is smiling a serene smile. A tear is visible when it slipped from his eyes. The way he held her hand grew tighter, as if it was his support from breaking down.

"I will always be there to protect you, Minato."

* * *

Shinjiro is having the worst day of his life.

Even though he practically owns the kitchen, that doesn't mean he'll always be the one to clean it!

He was wearing his trademarked maroon pea coat, his beanie, a black, long sleeved, turtleneck, and his usual black pants. It's spring, and yet he doesn't have any fashion statement going around him. Although Mitsuru urged him to go to the barber's, he didn't let anyone touch his hair.

Except for Minako.

His face literally turned red in embarrassment when he remembered something while washing the dishes. _Yeah_, he thought, _gonna teach the idiot how to ride a bike. _He grinned when they were at the intersection and she grabbed his beanie and felt his hair.

"_Mmmhmm, so soft!" She giggled enthusiastically as the young man tried to get his hat back._

"_Hey..!" He yelled when she placed the hat on her head, looking cute (although she can't see since it is quite big...) and enticingly damn innocent for Shinjiro._

The young man smirked. That girl didn't change one bit at all.

"Phew. What a workout..!" Someone clearly jogged all the way here, and Shinjiro is resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Aki's home.

"Oh, hey, Shinji." Akihiko greeted him, his body bathed in sweat. The guy in question wrinkled his nose at him yet he nodded. "What's for breakfast?"

"You wake up real early and you didn't get any breakfast? Are you a moron or something?" He asked quizzically, cracking two eggs and cooking them in the frying pan. Doing so, he pulled out his trusty spatula and began chopping the egg while adding bell peppers. "What's wrong about that?" Akihiko looked up with a confused face and Shinjiro let himself roll his eyes.

"Whatever. Here." He then gave his friend the fried omelette with bell peppers as he sat back down, grabbed the TV remote and began to flick through the channels. It's Sunday today, and he's hoping for a new episode of the Family Cooking Show, but he knew today they'll be showing this dorky Featherman R stuff all throughout the morning. He knew Ken (and Minato, probably) are watching this, so he left it on for the two and began to focus at the situation. What situation you may ask? Oh, you know...

About Minako.

A good restart is what she needs. Maybe this is a good thing. Unless he makes the same mistake twice and there goes the feeling of dread again.

_I love her. I really do but..._

It's not that he doesn't like her; he loved her, dammnit... But still...

_It won't hurt to make a reset for me too... I guess it's better to go with the flow._

"Man, Shinji. You added too much pepper in it!" Akihiko whined, prying the huge specks of pepper from the omelette, oblivious to his friend's harsh glare.

"Tch. If you hate it so much why didn't you say so?!"

"Wha-?! That's coming outta of your share..!"

"What did you say?!" Shinjiro stood up as well as Akihiko, the two of them having a glaring match. The television was left on (Kirijo Electronics, always there when you need them..!) and the bell pepper omelette left cold.

These guys are always fighting, and it doesn't matter to them what the problem is. And the only one that can end this argument is either Minako, or Mitsuru.

And that is what happened when Mitsuru herself entered the lounge from the 3rd floor, looking refreshed from her beauty sleep. But when she saw Akihiko, his fist nearly meeting his friend's face, and Shinjiro, giving him his fierce glare, the Kirijo heiress knew just what to do.

"Akihiko! Shinjiro!" She shouted at them, who both broke their glaring match and stared at the red head, dumbfounded. The three of them have been friends since elementary school and none of them changed one bit. Still the same icy princess Mitsuru, the same proud, power-hungry Akihiko, and the same I-don't-wanna-give-the-background-bit Shinjiro. Back then, SEES was just them, plus the son of a bastard Ikutski. Shinjiro would even remember the old days before they split up.

"-and if you both continue this again, Artemisia and I shall execute you..!" Shinjiro snapped his head back to reality. He just realized that he and the silver haired boxer were just reprimanded by the Kirijo heiress, who was glaring at them with her icy red eyes. The young man in a beanie just sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Tch. I'm going out for a bit. Later." He said to the two, Mitsuru just nodded curtly while Akihiko is practically begging him to stay with his eyes, knowing that the red head would not leave him alone until the pre-execution is done. Shinjiro grinned, mouthing a good luck to his friend, and then walked out of the dorm.

* * *

Daytime

Paulawnia Mall

"Wow! I'm so tired..! Let's go back now!" Yukari stretched her arms, the left one carrying a shopping bag and the other with another shopping bag. Fuuka is behind her while Minako is laughing at one of her jokes.

They had a sale today, and the girls rushed in a second after the shop owner pulled on the open sign. The three are having fun trying on new bathing suits and sharing stories that includes school, spring break, and boys.

"We better hurry up now. Shinjiro-senpai promised me that he'll teach me how to ride a bike today. I'm so excited!" Minako said happily as the two girls stared at one another. "What's wrong?" The brunette stopped chatting when she saw the smug smiles forming at their faces.

"Well... It's not every day Shinjiro-senpai promised to do anything for you, Minako-chan!" Yukari giggled as Fuuka smiled. "Yeah, he even hardly let me touch the kitchen since the soup incident..."

"So... What are you guys saying?" Minako tilted her head to one side, the three walking towards the station as the pink clad girl snorted. "Duh! He's obviously into you!" The two giggled coz they already know. Just last year, Minako officially claimed to the girls (even Mitsuru-senpai) that she and Shinjiro were together. However, that was a day before the October 4th incident. The two knew what exactly happened at that time.

But then again, Minako and Minato lost their memories of the Dark Hour, everything about their time with SEES. So Mitsuru told the rest of the residents to not speak a word that relates to the Dark Hour, Tartarus, Shadows, or even their Persona.

Minako stopped laughing as a blush appeared at her face. "What?! Really?!" She exclaimed as a couple of people turned to stare at her, but the brunette paid no attention to them.

"Not just Shinjiro-senpai, but even Akihiko-senpai and Ken-kun!" Fuuka told her as Minako's blush deepened. Even Akihiko and Ken liked her too?

"But... H-how did you guys know this?" She asked them as Yukari rolled her eyes again. "Oh please. Junpei can't seem to stop gossiping about you and the guys at the dorm." The girls giggled at this. The Ace Defective Stupei is always up to this.

They stopped in front of the Takoyaki store whilst Minako claimed that she is hungry. They each got a Takoyaki (two for Minako) and sat down on the bench in front of the store. "Ack. It's hot!" Fuuka steamed, her eyes nearly watering as she tried to cool her mouth. Yukari was trying her best to not seem to mind while Minako doesn't seem to mind the stifling hot temperature of the food. She was halfway scarfing down her next Takoyaki whilst the other two girls were staring at her in wonder. True, she may be the leader of a shadow-ass-kicking gang and that she is strong and can hold burdens as much as her brother can, but eating two whole Takoyakis in just five minutes seem... whoa...

"H-hey! Slow down! Are you that hungry?" Yukari placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder as Fuuka held up a bottle of water. Minako just laughed. "Takoyaki is my favourite food! At Hirasaki, we don't have these. My grandmother used to make this but we have to move because of the scholarship." She said, finishing the food with extreme enthusiasm. The girls deadpanned.

"I-I see. We should go back to the dorm, now. Minato-kun said that he'll take me to the movies today." Fuuka said cheerfully and Minako nodded, throwing the paper plate into the trashcan. Yukari went quiet, silently fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"Um... I'm heading off early. See ya." At that she waved at them, keeping her eyes away from their gaze. Minako didn't even notice. "Okay, see you later!" She waved then patted Fuuka at the shoulder.

"I'm going too. Shinjiro-senpai promised me to ride a bike today." Minako yelled from her shoulder as she sprinted off to the dorm, her shopping bag on her side and jolly smile at her face.

* * *

Iwatodai Dorm

Daytime

Yukari met Minato in front of the dorm with Aigis and Koromaru.

She said hello to Aigis and patted Koro at the head. She was afraid that Minato would give her the cold shoulder, but instead she saw him smile at her. After a week of nothing but hesitation and silent treatments, he actually smiled at her. It wasn't even just a small smile; it was a real, genuine, smile.

"Hey, Yukari. Mitsuru-senpai's been looking for you. She's at the fourth floor meeting room." Minato told her, the four entering the dorm while talking. "I will take Koromaru for a bath, now." Aigis ushered Koromaru to the bathroom upstairs and took her leave. Minato just plopped himself on the couch in the lounge, his eyes closed as he listened to his head phones. He heard Yukari strut to the 4th floor, leaving the lounge to him and only him. The television is on and since it was a Sunday, it's showing Minato's favourite show, Phoenix Ranger Featherman R. Swan is about to feature Swan Lake.

The blue-haired boy just blinked, and then sat up, muting his music in the process. Ever since he can remember, Phoenix Ranger has been his childhood show. His sister doesn't find it interesting though, and she resumed to the comfort of her manga. Minato smiled. It has been only a year, and they have found themselves a home. He doesn't remember how he and Minako lost their memories, but he figured it's about time they had renewed their lives.

_I want to get away from it all. _He thought to himself. _Away from the madness, the hurt and the pain. No more regrets, no more feeling guilty. Just the future to look forward to._

The door opened and Fuuka came in, holding a shopping bag and a small box of cold Takoyaki. She smiled at Minato and said, "Let's go, Minato-kun?" Minato looked up at her then turned the TV off. Swan and Falcon would wait.

"Sure. Oh, have you seen Koko-chan?"

"Yeah, she said to me a while ago that Shinjiro-senpai is teaching her how to ride a bike."

"I see. Well, let's go." He smiled comfortingly.

* * *

"Oh man..! I'm so scared..!" Minako exclaimed as she balancing herself on the seat. Shinjiro just rolled his eyes.

They're at Naganaki Shrine. Minako texted him to meet her there with a bike. Shinjiro has to use Akihiko's mountain bike and he nearly smirked when he saw the look on her face.

"Just put your hands here, you idiot." Shinjiro guided her hands to the bike handles, feeling her shakiness. "Then you put your feet on the pedals and just move forward, see?" His hand moved to the spot behind her back, not minding the blush already creeping to his face.

"O-okay! I won't fall down right?" Minako asked uncertainly, her anxiousness is slowly growing inside her. Shinjiro just snorted.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this thing over, alright?"

"If I fall, you'll catch me, right?"

"Arisato, just do it already..."

"Okay! H-here I go!" Minako suddenly peddaled too fast that the bike skidded out of the park and into the road. Shinjiro shouted at her to pull the break but she didn't seem to hear him. She was screaming and trembling in fear (From his periphereal) and she didn't see that a car is moving fast towards her.

Shinjiro surged forward, his mind in a blank state. As only one thing flashed an image to him.

An image of him holding an injured brunette.

_No! Not again!_

"MINAKO!" He shouted her name and managed to grab her wrist and fell down with her on the gravel ground. His one hand held her head to his chest and the other fastened to her waist. They tumbled down, the young man only hearing the sound of a car honk, a screech, and something between cracking and crashing of an object.

There was silence after that. Minako had her eyes closed and is lying movelessly on top of her senpai. Shinjiro can smell her shampoo from their position they are currently in. Hmm... Sunflowers and baby shampoo?

"...Ugh..." He groaned in pain, realizing that he hit his head on the ground. The car driver didn't even stop to look if they're okay; it sped away far too quickly. _Damn sons of bitches... Oh, yeah! _Shinjiro sat up, Minako in his arms. _No, no, no! _He checked her pulse then breathed a sigh of relief. At least she's okay, she must be so scared that she fainted or something. Shinjiro then thought about the bike.

_Oh yeah, where did it go?_

He scanned the area, then his gaze fell on the thing that created the cracking and crashing noise.

_...Aki's gonna kill me..._

The mountain bike is no longer a big bike. In fact, it didn't look anything like a bike. It seems that Shinjiro managed to pull Minako, but not the bike. The young man groaned in annoyance. Akihiko will probably kill him for the extinction of his new bike, Minato will also kill him for getting his sister hurt, but what's most terrifying is Mitsuru. Shinjiro shivered violently.

The Execution...

_Oh god no!_

"Mmmhhmmm..." The young lady in his arms began to move as Shinjiro turned his attention to her. Nothing seems to be wrong.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah..."

"..."

Shinjiro placed a hand at the back of her head and pushed it up to the bottom of his chin. Minako blushed yet she smiled a small smile.

"I'm sorry..." He started. He was surprised to hear her laugh at that.

"No need to apologize."

A breeze began to blow towards them. Shinjiro smiled to himself. He is falling for her again.

"Well, what about we say sorry to Akihiko-senpai? He'd probably faint when his favorite bike just got demolished by a car..."

* * *

**Phew... Just a few more to go. Thank you everyone!**

**Yes, actually I made a mistake. Turns out, Yakushima will be on the next chapter. I do apologize, I'm so sorry!**

**Come on, don't be shy! PM me or review (pls. See chapter three for reference)**

**I wanted to make fun of Akihiko-senpai. Do you think he'll faint? I don't think so, he's way too tough...**

**~Noelle Strife**

Anyway, thank you for reading, Glad To Be With.


	6. Never Breaking Apart

**I am so sorry! :( My mom banded me from opening my computer because of my low grades so I have to do this late at night. I haven't really looked at the reviews so I'm so sorry again :"(**

**Shinjiro: Tch. We were waiting for you for about a month!  
Me: We, huh. Who exactly is the 'We', Shinji? *Snickers*  
Shinjiro: Why you little..!  
Me: Omaygawd! I DON'T OWN P3P! NO STOP IT SHINJI! *runs away*  
Shinjiro: ...  
Minako: Hey, senpai, wants some ice cream? My treat~ *Shinjiro blushes*  
Shinjiro: S-sure... *me hiding behind a bush*  
Me: Wahaha... Caught you for sure, Shinji..! XD**

Please, enjoy the story.

* * *

**Glad To Be With  
**_By Noelle Strife_

_{Memento Mori: Remember You Will Die}_

**Chapter Six  
**_Never Breaking Apart_

_~0~0~_

March 15th, 2010

Monday

Kirijo Vacation Home, Yakushima

The gang left quite early to catch up to the first ship. This is their second time to come here, (except for Ken, Koromaru, and Shinjiro) yet Minato and Minako were like kids shopping for Christmas.

"Wow... This place is soooo huge~!" Minako squealed energetically, her head looking up to gaze at the ceiling. Minato however is staring at the beach through the window view. "It sure is... The water is so blue... and the forests are so thick..." He continued to admire it. Nobody tried to explain to them that they were here before, but under Mitsuru's strict orders, they're not supposed to mention anything about the Dark Hour, or their Personas. Yakushima became a part of it because it is their vacation after defeating the huge shadow.

Unfortunately for Akihiko and Minato, they were quickly surrounded by young maids, who were squealing and awing and giggling. A few were circling Shinjiro (his glares seem to frighten most of them, but they came anyway) some are saying how cute Ken and Koromaru looked, and no one seems to pay attention at Junpei, who is left in the dark. Yukari and Fuuka burst into a fit of laughter because of that.

"Oh man..." Akihiko groaned audibly. "Even in my Spring break I get another migraine..." He said as he rubbed his temple and closed his eyes.

"Can you help me to my room? I really don't know my way around here... I'm sorry to trouble you." Minato smiled cheerfully as the maids squealed some more.

"..." Shinjiro didn't even know where to start. This is actually the first time there are too much girls around him. He was trying his best to look tough and keep Minako in his eyesight, knowing that girl is too much trouble than she is worth.

"Oh, thank you, ladies. Is there any place where I can walk our dog?" Ken is blushing yet he asked it so innocently. Koromaru was also trying to get the maid's attention.

"What am I, chopped liver?!" Junpei exclaimed, his jaw dropped to the ground as he watched the maids swarm and chatter gleefully. Mitsuru has been laughing in a somewhat carefree way from the past five minutes. Aigis is smiling while the three other girls were giggling frequently.

"Akihiko-san is so hot!"

"Minato-kun is so sweet!

"Shinjiro-san is really sexy..!"

"Ken-kun and Koromaru-chan are so cute!"

The maids continue to chatter when Mitsuru reluctantly ordered them off. "Back to your duties, everyone." She smiled as Akihiko banged his head softly at the marble pillar to ease his head ache as Shinjiro sat on a chair and closed his eyes. Junpei is too disgruntled to notice anything, yet he brightened up when the maids left.

"Well, since they're all gone, how about we suit up and go to the beach?" He grinned goofily when Yukari rolled her eyes. "Ugh, you just want to see what we look like later on!" She argued. The two continued to bicker as Fuuka and Mitsuru flushed in embarrassment at Yukari's remark. Minako bent down to pet Koromaru.

"Hey, Koro-chan. Do you like to see what I'm gonna wear later on?" She asked sweetly as Koromaru barked in a happy manner and Aigis hid her mouth to stop herself from laughing. She must've translated what Koromaru said: _"Why yes of course!"_

The four boys (Shinjiro and Akihiko first, then Ken, then Junpei; Minato is too busy deleting music from his track list.) whipped their heads to Minako's direction, their faces flushed and Junpei's mouth curved into a grin. "Well! I do want to-"

_PUNCH!_

_SMASH!_

_BANG!_

_KA-POW!_

Akihiko was the first to react. He suddenly pounced on Junpei and punched somewhere in the gut. The next came Ken, who was holding a luggage, used his rucksack and socked Junpei at the rim. Shinjiro has been holding a frying pan in his arms when he heard that last remark and used to bang it on the said idiot's head. Lastly, the worst of them all, is Minato. He paused his music then he heard what his friend said, then did an awesome spinning back-kick on him. Junpei, the poor guy, is left to scream for help. "MINA-TAN! HELP ME! GAGH!"

But Minako didn't do anything. She was talking to Koromaru and inquiring Aigis what he is saying. Yukari, Fuuka and Mitsuru are still laughing about it.

"Okay, boys. That's enough." Mitsuru finally regained her composure and used her death glare to separate the guys, who all reluctantly let go off Junpei, who bowed down to Mitsuru and saying thank you again and again. "I think it's about time we settle down and head out to the beach, as Iori said." The heiress formally said and everyone nodded.

"Oh, wow! This is going to be so fun! I sure hope they have Takoyakis here!" Minako shrilled happily, chatting with Yukari and Aigis. Yukari just snorted at her. "You can just ask Shinjiro-senpai to cook some for you..." And Aigis seems to agree with her.

"Yes, Minako-san. Shinjiro-san has quite a favorite for cooking."

"I know that, you guys." Minako replied as Yukari opened the door for her. They found Fuuka already typing in her laptop. "But I think senpai is busy. What with Ken and Koromaru and keeping an eye on Akihiko-senpai and such." She said, putting her bag on her bed. Yukari lied down on her own bed while Aigis stood by the window and stared at the scenery.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go get changed already." Yukari opened her luggage bag and pulled up her own swimsuit, which consisted of a pair of ocean blue cut-offs and a cute bikini top. Fuuka have been shyly donned in a bottle green top and small, blowy skirt of the same color. Aigis, however, went straight to the bathroom. Probably to get changed, Minako thought. Her choice is a pink, like innocent-baby-face pink, with a small ribbon to clasp it down. A two piece, yet to her it looked so cute.

"Wow, Minako-chan... You're skin is so flawless..." Fuuka was awed and the brunette girl smiled. "You look cute yourself, Fuuka." The dark haired girl blushed at this comment, and then she thought about the boys.

"I hope they didn't torture Junpei-kun. I'm kinda worried about that."

* * *

Junpei and the others went ahead of the girls.

"Ah… The nice spring breeze… Not quite the beach flare but that'll be fine..!" Junpei stretched his arms and gave a big sigh. He is wearing his old red swimwear and his trademark blue cap. Akihiko is wearing a shirt over his Speedos and is standing beside him, surveying the beach. Minato is also standing beside them and he's wearing a pair of dark blue trunks. His mp3 player, however, is nowhere to be seen. "It's nice though, to get together like this before senpai moves to the city." Minato said casually, letting his feet sink into the nice white sand.

"Woof!"

The three turned around to see Koromaru, his tongue lolling out, Ken, who is holding his sand castle making equipment, and Shinjiro, carrying a picnic basket and wearing a haughty expression.

"Hey, you three. Took you guys long enough…" Akihiko greeted them and bent down to pat Koromaru at the head. He isn't wearing his bodysuit, yet he still has his wings collar. Ken is wearing a brown pair of swimming trunks with a lighter shade of brown lined at the edges. He is already plopped down on the sand and looked quite pleased at himself as he started to make his sand castle. Shinjiro sat under the umbrella, the picnic basket at his side, and a cook book (page 17; seafood carbonara with lemon zest) propped by his hand. Shinjiro is clad only in plain black swimming shorts yet he is not wearing his trademark beanie. "What are you guys looking at..?" He asked Junpei and Minato gruffly, who both turned away quickly.

"Sorry, senpai. Not used to seeing you in that…" Junpei muttered as Minato just shook his head. Then his face whipped to the other side of the beach, his face already tinge with red. Akihiko seemed to notice this. "Hey, you alright?" He asked then he turned to the direction to where his underclassman is looking off. Then he felt his jaw drop and his face hot.

"Mina-sama!"

It was Minako, holding a beach ball with a wide smile, and clad in a pink bikini. Minato did not say anything, how his eyes travelled to his sister's body is the same as the four other guys behind him. "K-k-ko-chan... Y-you look..." The blue haired twin lowered his eyes and turned away, his face already as bright as a beet.

Akihiko, although used to it (Tartarus training, man.), can't seem to look at Minako straight in the eyes. _Oh, god... She looks hot... _Akihiko mentally wanted to slap himself. _What the heck?! I shouldn't be thinking like that! _The best thing to do is just turn around like Minato did and contemplate how big her br- NO!

Ken wanted to stare at the brunette a little longer. No, no, no! He must get a hold of himself! He's just a kid! Six years younger than her (He didn't want to point that one out...) and he felt like an old perv! Ken literally banged his forehead into the sand to hide himself from this embarrassment.

Junpei, even though the ladies man of the century (...) found himself red at the face just staring at his friend. He was already man handled by his senpai and Ken and Minato and yet he can't seem to take his eyes off her. What he said about her being a cute mermaid definitely confirms it.

Shinjiro has already seen some pictures, but seeing her in that attire makes it weird to say that he did saw some pictures. Trainings at Tartarus is secretly the best for him, why, seeing her in that really made his night (hour, actually). He is, however, always cautious about his actions. Yet he isn't sure if she already knew.

"Uhh… Why are you guys staring at Minako-chan like that?" Yukari walked to Minako's side and stared at them suspiciously. Minato just shook his head and turned back to face them. "…Sorry. I just don't like the way Junpei is looking at my sister…" He muttered as he threw a dark look at said guy, who turned away, whistling a mellow tune.

"Hey, Ken-kun!" Minako strode to the kid and sat down next to him. "I'll help you make the sand castle if you like." She offered kindly as Ken blushed red and barely mumbled a 'yes'. Shinjiro raised a brow at them. He knew Ken liked Minako, hell, he suspected Akihiko did so too. And even though she and Minato are twin siblings, he also knew that the blue-haired underclassman expressed some 'feelings' too. And not only that, she is way too damn popular at school. There are rumors about her hanging out with a foreign exchange student, a disciplinary commissioner, a dropout who hangs out at the shrine, even an alcohol-drinking monk at night. There is this one person that has been nagging Shinjiro for a very long time. He can't really recall, but he knew that guy's name is Theo or Theodore or whatever. They were seen walking around the strip mall, the shrine, the school, and to his disbelief, the dorm. More clearly, her room. How it surprised and angered him about it. Shinjiro knew Minako wouldn't ever stoop that low but he can't seem to be really sure.

"Hey, Shinji. You want to go swimming? The water is nice!" Akihiko called out to his best friend, who just smirked. "Tch, whatever…" He then stood up and walked to the waters before swimming.

* * *

"AIGIS!" Junpei screamed as Aigis is now stalking at him with her guns drawled. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YA?! THAT IS NOT A WATER GUN!" Junpei then ran for his life as Aigis continued to stalk him. Yukari, Fuuka and Ken couldn't stop laughing about it. Akihiko and Shinjiro were somewhere at the sea, having their extreme swimming contest. Minato and Minako are cheerfully chatting with Mitsuru under the beach parasol.

"Senpai, may I ask you a question..?" Minako attentively asked the red head, who raised her brow while sipping her tea.

"Yes, what is it?"

"About Aigis…" She started when Mitsuru coughed. Minato put down his tea and started to rub his senpai's back. "You alright, Mitsuru-senpai?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Thank you. So what about Aigis, Minako?" Mitsuru collected her thoughts and continued to sip her tea. Minato stared at Mitsuru. When his sister mentioned Aigis, he saw the look that quickly escaped his senpai's face. He wasn't sure, but to him, that look seemed fearful.

"You said that she was a robot that the Kirijo family invented. I was wondering what is her purpose here with us?" Minako questioned, carefully avoiding her senpai's eyes. Mitsuru seemed taken aback about this, but she soon regained composure.

"Aigis was invented by the Kirijo family back then before I was even born into this world. She was created to become the first Techno-Sapien, the 'Genius Man' in the world. Unfortunately," Mitsuru casted her gaze to the ocean. "the process where she would live a normal life failed, and Aigis was put to sleep for a very long time. But my father, who heard of the experiment asked the company to wake her up and see what she would do. Amazingly, Aigis has a personality so that she can talk, walk, and feel like us human beings. They are still running some tests on Aigis, and she will remain with us until they decided what to do with her…" Minato, who is listening, seem to catch something. Something that makes him uncomfortable. Like what he just heard felt like it was a lie…

"Oh, wow! So Aigis is the first Techno-Sapien huh? That's incredibly amazing!" Minako is amazed and drank her tea. Mitsuru smiled a private smile. "It is, huh…" Minato grinned at this and resumed to eating his crumpets, watching his friends have fun.

* * *

Late Afternoon

Shinjiro made himself lie under the beach parasol, his chest heaving up and down.

He and Akihiko swam for five miles until they realized they couldn't see the beach from their location. Thankfully, there was a fishing boat and an old man kindly took them back to the beach, where they met an infuriating Mitsuru and a worried Minako. Shinjiro almost had three executions this week and he is not feeling up to the next one.

"…Ah…" He sighed in relief as he closed his eyes. Akihiko, Minato, and Ken went back to the mansion to get the food while Aigis is apologizing to Junpei, who seemed to have fainted when she let the bullets out. The girls were sitting under another parasol not far from him, chatting and gossiping about the latest events. Their loud chattering, especially from Takeba, is annoying Shinjiro greatly, yet he just ignored it, seeing that he's too tired to even yell at them to be quiet.

"Hi, Shinjiro-senpai…" He heard a voice, _her _voice greet him. Shinjiro opened his eyes and met the brunette's brown ones. She is smiling a warm smile as she sat down next to him.

"What are you doing here..?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about…"

"But I have something to talk to you about." Minako faced him with a serious expression, which Shinjiro just wanting to smirk and rub her hair but he didn't. He knew this is something serious.

"Alright, then. What's it about?" He asked in a carefree manner as he sat up and gazed at the setting sun. Minako brought her legs up as she placed her chin on her knees. "I may have lost my memory," She didn't see the young man flinch when he heard that. "but I am certain that I lost something or someone very important to me. I just don't know who or what it is…" She muttered as Shinjiro's eyes widened. Who or what could that be? Could it be a person? Could it have been he himself?

"…What are you gonna do about it?" He said finally as she turned to face him again with a solemn expression.

"I think…" She started to look up and stare at the first stars. "It's a person, and I am going to search for him…" She said as Shinjiro bowed his head. _Him, huh…_

Could it be he?

Or, could it be that Theo guy..?

Or maybe…

Shinjiro took in a large, deep breath intake.

_No, it can't be him…_

_Ryoji. That Ryoji kid…_

"Mina-sama's back with the food, senpai." Minako shook the young man out of his thoughts. She looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes and charming smile. Shinjiro merely turned red as he gazed at her. He then shook his head and got up, helping Minako onto her feet.

"I hope Mina-sama brought me a Dr. Salt and a Takoyaki!" She claimed excitedly, running to the table where the others have gathered. Shinjiro stared at them and smiled sadly. He knew this would never last. He knew especially the girl he fell in love with is long gone now. She and her brother are just empty souls, and they, more importantly, she, would never look at him the way she looked at him last October 2nd. _Gone… _He stood immobile for a few minutes, contemplating what had happened in his lifetime. Miki died in a fire, he killed an innocent bystander with his persona, and let the love of his life slip away like sand…

_So much for a better future…_ Shinjiro thought to himself when he saw a hand waving in front of his face. "Shinjiro-senpai, they're serving chicken and barbecue pork. Would you like to have some?" Minako offered kindheartedly at him with her heartwarming smile. The young man is on the verge of crying in front of the whole gang and he's gonna eat barbecued pork? Well… If she offered it, it wouldn't be a bad idea…

* * *

Evening

After dinner, they had some time off before getting to bed. Minato wasn't really looking forward to bunking with Junpei, so he asked Mitsuru to take a walk with him at the shore. At first, the red head seemed surprised by this gesture, yet she accepted, stating that this would be a great time to relax. He and Mitsuru walked along the shore in silence, Mitsuru turning her gaze to the ocean as Minato is trying to find the right words to say.

"Mitsuru-senpai..?" He started as the heiress turned her attention back at him.

"What was it like, you know, when you lost your father?" He asked circumspectly, oblivious to see that she flinched at it.

"It…" She could not find the words to say, her mind running for a million thoughts. One is to scream at him for bringing this up and another one is to collapse and cry. However, she did not do such things as she only cleared her throat and replied, "It was devastating. I could not eat for several days and act normal. Everyone was worried about me but I couldn't gather my wits for it."

"I see… So you mean to say you were scared..?"

"Yes. What is it for, Arisato?" She resumed to calling him by his last name since she is nearly in a vex mode. However, the reply she had from him surprised her the most.

"You and I are the same then…" He said softly. They stopped and sat under the parasol Shinjiro occupied earlier. Mitsuru stared at him with almost bewildered eyes.

"My sister… I never see her cry…" He started and stared at his hands. "She always masks her face and heart with feigned happiness, so she won't cry. I'm not as strong as hers. Physically, I am. But, when my parents died," He paused there when he felt the hot tears starting to slip out of its ducts. "I cried very hard onto her shoulder, and I remembered I became angry at her for not mourning our parents' loss. But she was crying too. She just don't want other people to share her burden… I wanted to share her burden. I wanted to make her tears go away… But can I really..? Will I have the strength to do so..? Tell me, Mitsuru-senpai…" He addressed her now with his tear-streaked face.

"Will you consider this, that I, am scared of leaving my sister, my only family left..?" He asked as he hastily wiped his tears. Mitsuru never felt so sorry for someone in her entire life. The Arisato twins are already a part of her life, because they are the reason she is as headstrong as she is now. They are the ones who showed her that life can't live on its own. Because of them, she would do everything her power to help them in need.

"Minato… Here…" Mitsuru took her lace handkerchief and wiped the tears on his face. They are the only ones who understand her sheltered life, not even Akihiko can break it. She gently dabbed his face as she positioned him to lie down his head on her lap. Minato had stopped crying as he held Mitsuru's hand and placed it near his face, cupping his cheek. The heiress finds this cute as they watched the stars and the bright, silver moon.

She really can't say it.

No matter how hard she tried.

She can't say she's in love with Minato.

* * *

Late Night

Outside Shinjiro's room

Minako desperately wanted to find the answer.

She is even determined that Shinjiro knew something about this.

She knocked quietly unto his door. It is pretty late, and everyone should already be sleeping. Nevertheless, she has this hunch that this young man is still awake.

The door opened and light flooded the dark corridor. "Arisato, what's wrong..?" He asked gruffly, his head is don by his usual beanie and he is wearing his black turtleneck and black pants. Minako smiled a small smile as she peeked inside the room. "Can I come in?" She asked silently as the young man looked at her suspiciously.

"Alright…" He pulled open the door for her to enter and closed it immediately when she got in. To his dismay, Minako chose to sit on his bed. He mentally wanted to bang his head at the door.

"What's this about?" He inquired, standing by the door with his arms crossed. Minako doesn't seem to be listening as she swiveled her head left and right. "How come you're staying on your own? I thought you're staying at Akihiko-senpai's room..?" She turned to gaze at him, waiting for an answer as Shinjiro just grumbled.

"Tch. That guy would keep me awake all night with his snoring…" He mumbled as the brunette chuckled. She's not her usual self… Shinjiro thought as he sat down next to her. "You okay?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, which is probably a mistake. But Minako rested a hand on his as she sighed.

"Shinjiro-senpai-"

"Cut the Honorifics, shit. Just call me Shinjiro." He interrupted grouchily as Minako giggled inaudibly. Her hand, however, tightened around his as she forced the words out. "Shinjiro, what are you hiding from me..?"

Time seems to have stopped.

The young man didn't know what to say. He was trying to control himself from doing something stupid. He was avoiding this question. Not that he is actually hiding something from her… Okay, okay! Maybe he has something from her, but…

The answer's the same anyways…

Not meant to be together, they're not meant to have fun together…

Not meant to greet or see each other…

Or even love each other.

"Every time I held your hand, you always shiver. Every time I smile at you, you always look away. Every time I say your name, you always look hurt. Am I the reason you've been acting like this? Please tell me." She's practically begging now, pleading for an answer. "Please tell me, what is our relationship before I lost my memory..?" She looked at him with her glassy eyes and tear-streaked face.

_I'll give you my answer._

Before she could ask another question, he already swooped down and crashed his lips onto hers. She looked surprised at this, yet her eyes drooped and she wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues danced in pleasure. Shinjiro's arms circled her waist as he pulled her closer to him, heat beginning to spread through his body. His tongue touched her lips, her teeth, until it centered its attention to hers. He shifted his body and made her lie down on the bed while he began to work on her neck.

"Ah~ Sh-Shinjiro…" He heard her mewl as he gently nipped at the alluring skin. It was so soft… So white… So nostalgic… October 2nd, the time where she confessed her love to him, and he to her. Probably the best moment of his life, if not for the saddest.

He is beginning to feel hard. His tongue touched her earlobe and she shuddered against its touch. Oh, god, how he missed this… Biting and nipping the shell of her ear as she moaned under him, taking off his beanie and pulled his hair, relishing the pleasure. His hand slithered up from its position to cup her breast as she took in a sharp intake of breath.

"Relax…" His voice is dangerously calm as he smirked while she continued to make soft, cat-like sounds. He then stopped kissing her ear as he stared at her eyes. Minako seemed to have taken notice that they have stopped. Shinjiro sat up and shook his head. He was losing control. He can't have that. He can't break her heart again.

"You get it now, right? So, please. If you want to stay away from me, do whatever you like. Please, go back to your room…" Shinjiro's eyes look hurt as held a pained expression. He knew what she would do. Leave. Never look at him. Avoid him. Stop being with him.

Minako got up and turned towards the door, her expression unreadable. Shinjiro sighed as he closed his eyes, remembering how harsh reality can be. He loved her. He really do. It's just…

_It's over, huh…_

_Click!_

Shinjiro whipped his head to the direction of his door. She's still here. Did she just locked the door..?

The brunette turned to look at him and smiled. "I can't because I love you."

…

…

…

It seems that Minako spent a long time with Shinjiro.

* * *

**OMYFAP! I'm nearly done! Great! Another chapter added to Glad To Be With!**

**I was actually working on another story, Shinji and Mina-tan as my pairing of course, but it's a bit AU-ish. Here's the summary:**

_**Shinjiro Aragaki has a great job, a handful of friends, a hot girlfriend, and a cool house. What could possibly go wrong? Well, when you say that, something usually goes wrong. What with his new, cute neighbor and sexy co-worker, what is in store for Shinjiro as he meets said neighbor and co-worker, Minako Arisato?**_

**Cool, right? If not, then why bother telling me it's not cool! I worked really hard on that chapter! Well… I haven't decided on the title, BUT I SWEAR TO GOD THIS WILL BE AS AWESOME AS GLAD TO BE WITH!**

**Anyways, requests and reviews anyone? (Refer to chap three)**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**And thank you for reading 'Glad To Be With'**

**(Two or three more chapters until the finale)**


	7. Miracles Don't Last Long

**To all my reviewers out there, thanks so much for the reviews! I just got back from Tokyo and I found this manga called Dear Girls and I absolutely loved it! The downhill: IT'S FREAKING JAPANESE! XCCC**

**Me: Hey Aki, have you seen Shinji? I swear he has my script and my limited edition Persona 3 Portable manga!**

**Akihiko: ...What?...**

**Me: O-oh! Ugh... Nothing...**

**Akihiko: If you're looking for Shinji, I think he is at Hagakure with Minako.**

**Me: Oh... So that's why you've been sulking!**

**Akihiko: Wha-! I was not sulking!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Excuses, excuses, excuses!**

**Akhiko: Damn, Noelle, aren't you supposed to find Shinji now?**

**Me: Oh, yeah! I DO NOT OWN P3P OR PERSONA 3! See ya Aki and don't sulk!**

**Akihiko: I was not sulking!**

_Anyway, please enjoy the story._

_~Noelle Strife :D_

* * *

**Glad to Be With**  
_By Noelle Strife_

_{Memento Mori: Remember you will die}_

**Chapter Seven**  
_Miracles Don't Last Long_

_~0~0~_

March 16th, 2010

Tuesday

Kirijo Vacation Home, Dining Room, Yakushima

Early Morning

"Good morning, Yukari and Fuuka. Good morning also to you, Aigis." Mitsuru cheerfully greeted the three females, who stared back at her with their faces mixed with astonishment and obvious curiosity. "Er… Good morning to you too, senpai…" Fuuka replied as Yukari and Aigis nodded. The three girls made way to sit on the chairs by the dining table as a maid came up to them.

"What would you like for breakfast, milady?" The maid then gave them a menu where there are curly letters and pictures of food.

"Oohh, their apple pancakes looks delicious..!"

"I would definitely go for French Toast!"

"I would like to have some of these Waffles, please."

"Of course, it'll be delivered to you shortly." The maid bowed, took their menus, and entered the kitchen, just as Akihiko and Ken stepped into the room.

"Oh, good morning senpai. Morning Aigis, Yukari-san, Fuuka-san." Ken greeted them sleepily as he trudged to his own chair while Akihiko yawned. " I'm gonna jog out for a bit. The island air is much better here than at Iwatodai." He said as he nodded at Mitsuru and waved at the girls. Aigis is too preoccupied with her food while the three other girls started to chat and gossip. Ken fell asleep on the table.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Why wake me up so early in the morning?" Junpei is slouching his way to the dining room with Minato, who looked perfectly awake. "Be grateful that I woke you up or Yukari would throw a fit." He said bluntly, as Junpei snorted.

"Why the heck Yuka-tan would throw a fit over me?"

"Dunno. She told me to wake you up early in the morning."

"And you listened to her?!"

"Dunno."

"Man, dude. Never knew you're like that."

"I was in favor of waking you up too."

"Wait- What?!"

"Your snoring is killing me…"

Junpei continued to yak at Minato until they've entered the dining room. Mitsuru looked up from her Spanish omelet, smiled, and blushed at Minato. "Good morning, Minato-kun." She greeted him happily, as the other girls stopped talking and stared at Mitsuru, then at Minato, then back at Mitsuru. Yukari especially. However, Minato smiled at her and greeted a 'Good morning' to his senpai and to the girls. His smile is too infectious, and Fuuka found herself blushing too.

"What's for breakfast, Yuka-tan?" Junpei shattered the awkward moment, and Yukari mentally thanked him for that as she told him they have Omelets and Toast. Minato seated next to Mitsuru and told the maid he would like some buttered toast along some blueberry pancakes and orange juice. "Oh, Mitsuru-senpai," Fuuka inquired the red head, who turned her head to her direction. "Me, Yukari-chan, Aigis, and Minako-chan are going to the Port Town to go window shopping. Would you like to come with us?"

"You should come with us, senpai!" Yukari smiled at the heiress. "This is going to be so much fun!" Aigis joined in as well after apologizing to Junpei about yesterday. "I also want to experience this 'window shopping'. Are we going to shop for windows?" Aigis posed cheerfully while Junpei laughed heartily.

"Nah, that means you'll be browsing through the shops until you see something you want to buy, Aigis." Junpei explained as Mitsuru chuckled.

"You seem to know a lot about window shopping, Iori. How did you know by the way?" Mitsuru smirked as the girls laughed while Junpei turned pink.

"U-um… Ugh… You see… It's… Man, ask Mina-tan…" He said finally when Minato's eyebrows arched.

"Huh… Where's Ko-chan, by the way? Did she eat breakfast early?" He asked Mitsuru, who shook her head. "I was the first to have breakfast and I haven't seen her. She still must be sleeping, isn't that right, Yukari?" Mitsuru then turned to the girl who furrowed her brows.

"No… But to tell you the truth, she wasn't at our room last night…"

"What?" Minato stood up with a worried expression. He sighed as he took out his cell phone and dialed some numbers. "Who're you calling dude?" Junpei asked as he took a bite out of his toast. Minato's face turned even more worried as all he could hear is static.

"Minako, as soon as you hear this, call me immediately." He said into the voice mail and flipped his phone closed. Yukari and Aigis stood up as well. Minato turned to them with a serious expression.

"Let's search for her." They nodded.

* * *

Morning

Shinjiro woke up when the sun is in his eyes.

Groaning, he managed to get up and closed the binds of his window. _It's morning… _He thought and noticed why he's half dressed. His gazed landed on the bed and smirked at what he saw.

_Yeah, that's right... She's here with me… _His smirk grew into a smile as he crossed the room and gently stroked her sleeping face. _This is real. She's here with me and this is real… _He wanted to laugh at himself. When did he become so sappy and parrot-like? Well, he doesn't mind one, tiny bit if it is because of her.

"Mmmhhmm…" Minako blinked her eyes sleepily as she forced herself to wake up. Shinjiro placed his hand over hers and whispered, "Hey… Time to get up…" Minako's response is a tiny groan and Shinjiro just chuckled.

"I'm still…sleepy…" She only mumbled as the young man sighed.

"Fine. I'll get you some breakfast…" He said as he got up, put on his black shirt and beanie, and walked out of the room after closing the door. He felt giddy. He felt like some dopey eyed school girl/fan girl who just got the guy/girl he needs. Shinjiro can't even get this stupid grin off his face, even when he saw Akihiko and Mitsuru talking something serious.

"Hey, Shinji!" Akihiko barked as he got up from his chair with a stern expression. "Do you know where Minako is? She's been missing ever since this morning!" At this, Shinjiro wanted to break into a cold sweat. _Aw crap!_

"The others have been searching for her, Arisato and Aigis have already tried the Port Town and the beach but she isn't there." Mitsuru got up as well; she looked even scarier than her 'execution look'. "Takeba, Iori, Yamagishi, and Amada are looking for her here in the mansion. They haven't returned or give any report." She said strictly while Shinjiro mentally wanted to face palm.

_You see, she's actually in my room, sleeping, coz we had sex last night so don't worry…_

_IS THAT WHAT I GOTTA SAY?!_

_Mitsuru, Aki, Aigis, and especially Minato would definitely execute me for this…_

"Uh… You s-s-see…-" Shinjiro started but Mitsuru's cell phone rang. The red head ice queen flipped it open and brought it close to her ear.

"Mitsuru here."

"_Any news there Mitsuru-senpai?" _Shinjiro really wanted to kill himself. _Damn, it's Minato!_

"Not yet. Have you found any leads?"

"_Unfortunately, no. Aigis will be running a scan throughout the island so she said she'll report to me later."_

"I see. If Aigis has a report, tell me at once so we could investigate."

"_Yeah, roger that." _The call ended as Mitsuru pocketed her phone. Akihiko looked like an irritated monkey.

"We can't just sit here while she's missing!" He declared angrily while Shinjiro thinks this the time he need to intervene. "Hey, we're doing the best we can here, Aki!" He needed to play along so he would move the girl, _his girl, _out of his room. When Shinjiro opened his mouth again to lecture his friend, Mitsuru's phone rang again.

_Riiing Riing Ring! _"This is Mitsuru." She said austerely, making the two boys flinch a little.

"_This is Aigis, Mitsuru-san." _Aigis's robotic voice echoed through Shinjiro's mind. He's praying silently she didn't find any leads.

"Aigis, you're done with the scanning?"

"_Yes, I have. Apparently, Minako-san's location is somewhere in the house." _Shinjiro wanted to curse badly. _Oh god no!_

"Here? Can you tell where?" Mitsuru pressed on. The voice crackled in the background.

"_I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I am very far from the mansion. I will get there as soon as I can. I will inform Minato-san and the others."_

"Excellent, Aigis. Meet us at the entrance and you begin scanning right away."

"_Yes, roger." _The transmission ended as Mitsuru nodded at the two other guys. "Let's meet Aigis at the entrance." The two nodded in response as they made way to the entrance.

_Time for my escape… _"I'll meet you guys there. I forgot something at my room." Shinjiro said and while Akihiko looked like he was about to reply angrily, but Mitsuru just allowed him. The young man wanted to smile at his luck. _Thank you, Kirijo._

But it seems to him, his luck just ran out, as he stood dumbfounded in the middle of his room, with no sign of the brunette.

Shinjiro felt a headache coming to him. What the heck?! He wanted to curse, but it's not the time for that. He has to find the idiot.

_Next time, I'll lock the room if I have too… _He thought mentally as he grabbed his coat and slammed the door closed to join Akihiko and the others. He knew the said idiot is just in the mansion, as Aigis predicted.

_She has to be here, that idiot…_

_Meanwhile…_

* * *

Port Town, Yakushima

Morning

A lone figure wearing a dark blue jacket and black pants stood in front of a fishing store. His brilliant white-gold hair is slicked back giving a handsomely touch while his piercing, gold, cat-like eyes scanned the area with his expression unreadable. He looked like some kind of tourist, but all he had brought along with him is a midnight blue, fedora hat and a worn out book. The onlookers kept staring at him with weird looks, but the young man didn't even give some sort of any notice. A female, clad in a dark blue dress with lighter shades of blue lines walked up to him, bearing the same features as the young man.

"Are you sure they are here, younger brother?" The female spoke first in some foreign accent to the young man, who must be her little brother.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." He replied, nodding cautiously. A ruckus sounded from the south side of the Port. The two swiveled their heads to the direction of the loud sounds and hid near the shadows of a building while doing so. The female one took a peek, and let out a gasp.

"Master Minato..!" She took a sharp intake of breath as the younger brother quietly squinted his eyes to see if it is true. Sure enough, it was the blue-haired twin, running towards a mansion in the middle of the forest. The two then nodded at each other, and sprinted off to follow him. The blue-haired young man kept running, when a girl with blonde hair and earpieces met up with him and exchanged a few words. The two were able to hide behind a tree as they tried to listen at their conversation.

"_You've finished scanning, Aigis?" _Minato asked the blonde, Aigis, who just nodded curtly.

"_Yes, she is at the mansion. We must make haste."_

"_Yes, absolutely..!" _He said as they began to run again to the mansion, where in a distance, they could see a red head and another person with silver hair. The two siblings continue to watch them intently, when another bunch of teenagers joined them accompanied with a young man wearing a beanie. They're all talking seriously, then ran inside the mansion. The female quickly glanced at her brother, then ran to the mansion and managed to prop her hand between the door and the frame. Quietly to remain unnoticed, they walked silently inside the mansion and headed directly towards the stairs.

Minako knew she was lost.

And she also knew Shinjiro would kill her for leaving his room without breakfast.

The brunette sighed dejectedly as she trudged down an unknown hallway somewhere in the third floor. She have been following Koromaru, who opened the bedroom door on his own, and seemed to have lost him. Minako's not that worried of the dog; she has complete faith in him.

"Oh, man… I'm really hungry right now…" She mumbled to herself as her stomach grumbled loudly. Next time, she'd probably stay close to her brother Minato at all times. Or maybe with Shinjiro.

At that, Minako blushed a cute red tinge. Whenever she thought about Shinjiro, it always made her feel happy and safe, unlike when she was with Minato, her only family that's still close to her. She sometimes thought that maybe, just maybe, in the past before she lost her memories, she and he were 'together'. The thought even made her blush some more as she giggled silently.

"Oh!" She cried out loud when she finally saw someone at a distance, where they stand nearby a staircase, leading the downstairs. She was so happy to see another human being and her ticket to get back when she didn't notice the glowing, cat-like, gold eyes that seem to gaze at hers directly to her soul.

"Master Minako… Please forgive me." The stranger raised his arm and directed its fingertips to her heart. All of a sudden, Minako felt strange as she coughed. Something is slowly rising inside her. Suddenly, she saw something. What was that? An illusion? A dream?

Or maybe a flashback?

_*Static*_

_She is at the dorm's rooftop. Her breathing is heavy and laboring. Beside her is a girl wearing a pink cardigan (Must be Yukari) who seem to fall on her back. And there is this…thing… Something black…_

_*Static*_

_She felt something cold touched the side of her temple. She wouldn't dare look at it, seeing that a monster has appeared just in front of her._

_*Static*_

_She let her eyes gaze at the side and saw Minato, and she gasped at what he is holding._

_*Static*_

_A silver gleaming gun that has been pointed to his head. He also seemed confused. And looked like he was concentrating very hard. Without warning he pulled the trigger, and she did so the same._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHH!"_

_The pain is evident._

_*Static*_

_Yet power is the inevitable._

_*Static*_

_She saw everything. The blood…_

_*Static*_

_The cracking that made it change into another form._

_*Static*_

_The disgusting sounds, the ruthless killing, the screams that echoed in her mind…_

_*Static* *Static*_

_What… a-_

_*Static* *Static*_

_-m… I..?_

_*Static* *Static*_

_Per…so…na…_

_*Static* *Static* *Static*_

* * *

The stranger quickly held her to stop her from falling. He had to do this, or else everyone will be doomed. His sister has come to the other twin to put him to sleep, and give a partial of his memory back to keep him sleeping. When he held her like this, he felt a sudden pang at his heart when he gazed at her face. No matter how stubborn his sisters are, he would never lay a hand on this beautiful angel. She was his light, and hope.

That someday, when he leaves the Velvet Room, he would be a different man. He would come back to her and pour out his heart, even if she is with someone else.

The stranger smiled as he gently lifted her up from his hold. He would daydream later. Right now, he has an errand to run. Rather, a mission to accomplish.

* * *

"Arisato _was _here?" Mitsuru asked the confused robot. Everyone stood in the empty hallway, which means no Minako around here. Akihiko seemed fed up while Shinjiro is trying to mask his anxiousness.

"Yes, I had scanned the entire island and came across her in this location. She should be around here somewhere…" Aigis's voice droned on as Yukari let out an irritated sigh. "Where could she be? She knew this isn't funny…" She turned to back away when she noticed something.

"Uh, guys..?" She inquired the group, who turned to look at her. "Where's Minato-kun?" Ken piped up after scratching his head. "Oh he went to the bathroom for a bit. He said he'll join us later." Everyone let out a sigh as they continued to walk in the hallway.

"Come to think of it…" Mitsuru stopped with a troubled look on her face. "I don't recall having a hallway like this. Every room here is furnished even the attic…" Akihiko turned to look at her, when he furrowed his brows. "Now that you mention it, from the outside, the house is only two stories. The third floor would have to be-"

"The attic." Shinjiro said simply when the three senpai gasped.

"A TRAP!" They all shrieked when the windows suddenly disappeared and the lights faded into darkness. Yukari, who seemed scared, hastily grabbed the nearest hand she could get. Unfortunately for her, that someone's hand is Junpei.

"Ow, whoever you are, you're crushing my hand!"

"Hey-! Who stepped on my foot?!"

"Ow, Akihiko! Stop squirming!"

"Dammnit, Aki! Get your fists away from me!

Are you alright, Ken-kun?"

"Everyone, please be quiet! I will turn on my Automatic Lights…"

A glow filled the room and the others rushed towards Aigis, who seems to be in Orgia Mode. The hallway is dark and all they could see is a mass of black. The group crowded together as Fuuka is the first to speak.

"What's going on here..?" She asked faintly at the surrounding darkness.

"We don't know for sure, but be ready in case an enemy attacks us." Mitsuru declared firmly. Yukari cocked her head at her. "How can we defend? We don't have our Personas any more. Heck, even if we still have them, we don't have our Evokers to summon them." She said sarcastically. The group quieted after the realization.

"It is alright." Aigis spoke. "You can depend on me in this situation. If a shadow appears, I will not hesitate to attack."

"Just don't tire yourself, Ai-chan." Junpei said, his face mixed with spookiness and anxiousness. The group began to walk forward, silently keeping an eye out. After what seem to be fifteen minutes, they saw something. Aigis immediately rushed to the front to protect them, when it is actually a glowing, blue door. Akihiko held his hand to the knob, paused, nodded at Mitsuru and Shinjiro, and then turned it open. All of a sudden, they were sucked inside. Shinjiro could feel the wind rushing and the tumble of bodies unto the ground. When he stood up, the door behind him closed. However, he was too busy to even look at it. In fact, he found no reason to stare back at it and flung it open. Someone is catching his eye.

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room."

* * *

_*Static*_

_He opened his eyes and found himself in a monorail. The sky and the surroundings are a lurking green color and blood is everywhere. Beside him stood his sister, and Junpei and Yukari. All of them seem to be carrying weapons. He glanced at his weapon and found no surprise that he got a one-hand sword, like the one's he used to play with Minako. He fingered the holster of the gun and smirked._

_*Static*_

"_Yukari, try to take 'em out with your Garu magic, Minako, hit them like crazy!" He ordered them as Junpei ran off, leaving the three to the other shadows. He ran up to them, struck his sword, and killed it immediately. He let out a satisfied sigh and looked towards the direction where Junpei ran off._

_*Static*_

"_I got everything under control!" Junpei shouted heatedly, knocking an enemy down with the butt of his gigantic sword. He and Minako pointed a gun at each other's head and screamed:_

"_Orpheus!"_

"_Eurydice!"_

_The two personas came out and struck out their harps and casted an Agi spell at the shadows, who were knocked off balance. Yukari reared into view and yelled, "It's now time for an all-out attack!" He just brandished his sword and nodded._

_*Static*_

"_I have never seen anything like this…" Mitsuru gasped when they faced the boss. He then asked Mitsuru to run a scan and switched Yukari's tactics to Heal and Support._

"_Orpheus! Bash!"_

"_Eurydice! Agi!"_

_*Static*_

_No… This is not yet the end..! He thought of that and only that when he came running towards the control panel. He doesn't want his sister to die now… Not here!_

"_AAAAAAAAARGHH!"_

_*Static* *Static*_

"_You okay?" He gave Minako a hand and pulled her up to her feet. The girl isn't speaking, but the second she stood up, she buried her face unto his shoulder._

"…_Ko-chan..?"_

_*Static* *Static*_

"_I'm s-scared, Mina-sama…"_

_*Static* *Static*_

"_Sshh, it's okay now. I-"_

_*Static* *Static*_

"…_won't-"_

_*Static* *Static*_

"_Leave you…"_

_*Static* *Static* *Static*_

* * *

"You…" Shinjiro growled menacingly at the stranger that looked like some male flight attendant. The said guy just smirked at him and flicked his hair.

They are in a blue room, where there in some kind of elevator. There's a huge clock by the golden grates, the time running fast and nonstop. There are four doors, two at each side of the room, but a cloth covers the other two. Moreover, sitting in the middle of this elevator-room, in a deep, velvet blue sofa, is a little man with an extremely long nose. His pupils are contracted so small that he looked insane while his white tufts of hair made him look an intelligent man. On either side of him stood a man at his left, and a woman at his right. The two have the same features; white-blonde hair, and cat-like gold eyes. They wore matching outfits that has the same velvet color. The way that man and woman that are staring at him are a little creepy though.

"You're that guy Mina-tan hangs with!" Junpei jumped from the human pile in excitement as Yukari groaned. "Way to ruin the atmosphere, Stupei…"

Shinjiro paid no attention to them, as his gaze is focused on the man who looked like a bellboy. The others began to stand up, and they all turned to look at the three creepy people.

"As I said before, I welcome you to the Velvet Room…" The guy with the long nose greeted them again as Mitsuru took charge. "I don't believe that you actually think that we would just say 'hi' to the ones who led us here. Where is Arisato?!" She looked pretty evil now, and Akihiko didn't even want to intervene.

Yet long nose didn't pay any attention to what she just said and continued on. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind over matter…"

"Our recent guests haven't been visiting us these days… And we thought something was up…" Long nose just smiled, and Yukari stepped in front wearing her haughty expression. "We don't really care about your visitors or your predictions..! Just tell us where can we get back to the house safe and sound and find our friend!" Junpei cheered but Mitsuru and Yuakri gave him the evil eye, and clammed up instantly.

"Oh, it seems I haven't introduced myself. My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance." He bowed his head respectfully and gesture the people beside him. "This is Elizabeth and Theodore, they're residents here, like myself."

"Please to meet you." Elizabeth's ghostly smile is scaring the shit out of Shinjiro.

"Pleasure to meet you, but please, call me Theo." He winked charmingly at Fuuka, who seemed to heat up suddenly. Igor folded his hands unto his lap and stared at them eerily. "Now that we're all settled, I would like your undivided attention. Theo, please close the door." Igor said as Theodore bowed and made way to the door. Shinjiro couldn't stop staring at him, his mind racing a million thoughts.

_Could this guy actually be the Theo Minako hangs around with… _He thought darkly as he watched Theo gentlemanly closed the door with flourish.

_If so, then I'll just talk to her… _When Theo resumed his position beside Igor, Igor cleared his throat and started explaining.

"Now, to be fair with you, those guests I have been talking about are, your two friends." He said as Akihiko furrowed his brows. "Wait, Minako and Minato? Those TWO are your guests?" However, he was stopped short by Mitsuru's vexed glare.

"Yes," Igor nodded. "When they moved here, they signed a contract that will allow them to enter this realm." He then waved his hand, and document appeared before their eyes, and nestled safely on the round, blue table. "In addition to fate, Death has also insured the Wild Card. These 'Wild Cards' are the ones you call friends." Everyone gasped. _Death?_

"W-what?!" Ken shouted from behind them. "You mean, they're gonna die?!" Everyone seemed to have come to a resolution.

_They will die._

_Regardless of how much they wanted to live._

"You've got to be joking!" Junpei shouted and this time, Mitsuru and Yukari didn't stop him. "Tch. If it is a joke, I am not laughing!" Shinjiro snarled, and got into a fighting stance. Akihiko is beside him. However, the heiress held out her hand.

"What do you mean?" Her question is addressed to Igor this time. "Human beings have to die eventually, but do you mean that they will die by fate?" Igor bowed his head to avoid their eyes.

"What you come to realize is what I am saying. Those two will _have _to die, despite the consequences of time, fate, or coincidence. Something, or someone, is keeping those two from fulfilling their destiny." He explained as Shinjiro couldn't even take it anymore. He slapped Mitsuru's hand outta his way and made way to the three people.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IN THIS SHIT!" He screamed aloud, while Theo stepped forward to intervene as Akihiko did the same. "THEY'RE NOT GONNA DIE, YOU HERE ME?! NOT HERE, NOT NOW!" He then reeled back and punched Theo in the face, who stumbled back surprisingly. Akihiko is trying to back him down while Junpei came to them to help snap some sense into the outraged senpai.

"SHINJI!" Akihko pulled his famous uppercut, but didn't affect him a bit. He is still enraged.

"MINAKO IS GOING TO LIVE!" He screamed, as Junpei was able to lock his arms and push him down. Akihiko at the lead.

"SHE IS GOING TO LIVE!"

* * *

_Ryoji looked up to the black sky and gave a tired sigh._

"_I remember now…" A voice came from the other direction. He just smiled serenely and turned to gaze at the coming visitors._

"_I see. Then that means you know what I am going to tell you guys..?" He smiled a bit sadly when gazed at Minako's face, who seemed troubled._

"_It's not working, isn't it? Sealing Nyx by yourself..?" She whispered sadly as her twin brother gripped her shoulder tightly._

"_Ryoji…Please…Not my sister…Anyone but my sister." He said protectively, but Ryoji just stared at the ground._

"_I'm so sorry… We just have to wait what Igor would do. If he succeeds, or rather," His eyes darkened. "If your friends succeed, I might get another boost to really seal Nyx… We need to keep hope." He said when Minako burst into tears. "All this time, they never told us… Why?! Why they didn't tell us about the Dark Hour or our Personas?" She sobbed quietly unto Minato's shoulder, who felt like clenching his fist. Ryoji looked down once again and shamelessly hanged his head._

"_I don't know… They have to get a pretty good reason to keep us out of the dark for that long… You know, Ko-chan..?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Is Yukari mad at me?" At this, Minako gazed into his tear-streaked face._

"_What do you mean? I don't think so…"_

"_It's just that I've been flirting with Fuuka, and Mitsuru, and possibly Aigis, and I think I have hurt her…"_

"_Really?! But, she doesn't look hurt at all…"_

"_I'm a terrible boyfriend… I don't deserve someone as nice as she…" He whispered hoarsely and sniffled. He never cried in front of Minako, and it was definitely the first time he shared and expressed feelings other than blankness._

"_Mina-sama…"_

"_I promised to myself I won't hurt others' feelings anymore, but why am I like this..?" Minato let go of his twin and collapsed on the floor, his tears are now as thick as pellets Minako hugged him from behind, burying her tears unto the back of his neck. Ryoji watched them sadly, feeling that he is to blame._

"_My mere existence…" He muttered to himself, barely audible for the two to hear._

"_Ruins people's lives…"_

* * *

**DO NOT SKIP AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**If there is anyone confused, just PM me, coz I noticed that there are some areas (Especially the new problem) that will confuse people. Anyway, I just want to mention this here:**

**First, to Mimichan:**

"_Hey, there. First I wanna thank you. You're actually the first person to tell me about making her memories come back. I've been doing a lot of thinking, and so the result came to this. She will remember her memories and so will Minato, but a price must be paid."_

"_But, anyway, you have my appreciation and my thanks. I wish I can still have my motivation since school is dragging me down. I thank you again."_

_~Noelle Strife~_

**Second, to NatKetty:**

"_Hi. Ever since I can remember, I continued to write this story because of your reviews. (And of course the other reviews) So I thank you for your kind appreciation. I wish that Persona 3 is real in reality, and I wanted so bad to be friends with them. Writing this makes things cool and great, and I don't have to worry about Reaper alone."_

_~Noelle Strife~_

**About the next story I have been writing, which is the Alternate Universe Shinjiro and Minako story, I'm gonna do it. I wanted to make the Persona committee grow and be popular and make the other gamers see how cool Persona is. One of my goals in writing is to change people's attitude towards video games and fanfiction, and if you guys, the readers and reviwers, keep doing what you think is best, well, I can see that the community is on the right direction.**

**Check out my other story, "The Fool in the Kingdom of the Emperor" Featuring Femc and Hidetoshi O. One of my favorite Crack pairings. This story is about the Emperor Social Link that has a Lovers Route. Same storyline, yet with L. Route touches.**

**And my other story, "Almost Ten Years" Featuring Femc and Shinjiro A. One shot. It is about the SEES gang's lives almost ten years after the death of Minako Arisato. Note: Some gets confused, but Ken is already nineteen there and the others are already in their mid-30's.**

**I thank you for reading, "Glad To Be With"**

_(2 or 3 more chapters until the finale)_

_~Noelle Strife_


	8. The Questions' Answer

**Hey yall! So, watcha all doin? Me, I'm gonna keep writtin!**

**...**

**Like my Australian accent? I know you can't even hear the accent, but like I said, who cares?**

**Minato: Noelle! Give me back my mp3 player!**

**Me: Aw, crap! It's Ato-kun! *Runs***

**Minato: Hey! Give it back to me or I won't tell them..!**

**Me: …**

**Minato: Noelle! I'm warning you..-!**

**Me: Alright, alright! Tch. Here you go…**

**Minato: Hmph. **_**NOELLE STRIFE DOES NOT OWN P3P OR PERSONA 3**_** She owns the story and she will not be touching my room again.**

**Me: Hey! We had a deal!**

**Minato: Shut up! Do you think I forgot that stupid prank you pulled on me yesterday?! Minako has been avoiding me because of that.**

**Me: Speaking of Minako, she okay?**

**Minato: Yeah, she needs some time off and- Wait, WTH AM I TELLING YOU FOR?! DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!**

**~Enjoy the story everyone!**

**~Noelle Strife**

* * *

**Glad To Be With**

_By Noelle Strife_

_{Memento Mori: Remember You will die}_

**Chapter Eight**

_The Questions' Answer_

_~0~0~_

"The Arisatos are destined to protect this world with their lives. It was already decided by fate. But those two made a decision to change fate, and the fabric of time and space." Igor explained gravely, watching Shinjiro closely.

_The Moon Arcana, MAX Social Link, Lover's Route… I see… So this is the man she talks about… _Igor thought to himself. He watched Theo brought out a document, the contract, unto the table. The teenagers stared at it intently, their eyes scanning the paper. Sure enough, they could see the neat penmanship of Minako's and the tiny scrawl that must be Minato's. Their names have been in red ink, and Ken's eyes widened when he knew it was blood they had written in.

"An unexpected visitor arrived, and almost ruined what fate has prepared for them. That visitor is none other than the Avatar, the Appriser, Ryoji Mochizuki." Everyone gasped when they heard the last remark. Shinjiro's breathing quickened.

_Him…_

"He offered himself, to be the seal of Nyx, and to save the lives of two innocent people. However, there is a huge flaw in the way."

"He is a part of Nyx." Elizabeth said and everyone scrunched their faces into a frown.

"That is correct." Igor gestured his assistant. "Only a true human would readily seal Nyx, and it will only be either the two of them, only the 'Wild Cards' will decide their fate." Igor then gazed at Shinjiro, this time, who just gazed back.

"But we, rather, the former Nyx Avatar," Igor started again, bowing his head. "Will give you an option." Everyone stared at the Igor, then at themselves, then back at long-nose.

"An option?" Aigis is the first to speak when Theo looked up to them and smiled slightly.

"If you really want to save your friends," He started. "Then you must confront their memories, and restore them back. Give them another reason to be with you again, mainly," He then pointed at Shinjiro and Yukari, who widened their eyes. "With you two."

Yukari's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't stop crying when she heard it. Sobbing quietly, she kneeled on the floor, contemplating that Minato still remembered her, and that he still loved her. Fuuka and Junpei tried to comfort her by placing their hand on her shoulder with their heads bowed.

Shinjiro couldn't think properly, as if his mind has shut down. The thought of saving her from all this madness is making him dizzy. _Finally, I can save her… _He thought when he saw Ken and Akihiko nod at him, encourage him to do the challenge. Clenching his fists, he turned to Igor, his mind filled with resolution.

He could hear some kind of faint glass tinkling. _What the hell is that?_

He gasped when something inside is growing steadily.

_**The Resolution in Shinjiro's heart has awakened to a new Persona…**_

He saw Castor waving at him, then disappeared into the distance, as a new one resided into his soul. He is blinded by a shinning, white horse with wings.

_**Castor has given rise to Pegasus!**_

When he finally calmed down, he grinned. _Pegasus, huh..?_

"What do we do?" He said finally, when Igor finally broke into a smile.

"If you wish to do the challenge to save the female Wild Card, then proceed to this door with a party of four, as an exposé will meet you in the end." Igor then gestured at the door covered in a blue cloth, which Theo revealed to them. "I'll go." The young man said, his eyes blazing.

"Me too." Akihiko said, firmly putting on boxing tape to his fingers.

"Me as well." Ken piped up, showing that he's ready.

"I'm going..!" Junpei stood up and ran towards them, a serious expression can be seen at his face.

"Then, please proceed. Find the lock and unleash your power into it to restore her memories. I wish you the best of luck." Theo bowed again, smiling slightly at Shinjiro, who just nodded curtly.

"I'm going to save Minato!" Yukari declared, standing up suddenly. Elizabeth's ghostly smirk protruded at her lips.

"A party of four is needed, but unless you can't leave anyone behind, Fuuka-san may join you." Elizabeth said and winked at Fuuka, who cringed.

"If Yukari-san is going then I shall too." Aigis said in her usual monochrome voice.

"And so will I." Mitsuru voiced, her fencing rapier flashed dangerously.

"Woof! Bark!" Koromaru quipped, his fangs baring.

"I may not be of much help, but I will give any information at this point on." Fuuka said. Igor waved his hand and gestured the girls and dog at the other door also covered by a cloth, which Elizabeth revealed to them. They began to head there.

"I wish you the best of luck. Proceed with caution and raise victory for yourself and for him." Elizabeth said and, together with Theo, opened the doors. A bright, flashing light illuminated the velvet room. The others shielded their eyes but only Shinjiro and Yukari are facing it head on.

* * *

_**Disputationi Praeteritum**_

_**(Minako's Door)**_

After the light dispersed, Shinjiro opened his eyes. Immediately, his face scrunched into a frown.

"Where…" Akihiko spoke first, taking in the surroundings.

"Are we..?"

The group stood in front of a school yard, where there hundreds of screaming children, playing, running, kicking, and occasionally crying. Ken tried to wave at one of the children but they ignored him and resumed playing.

"They can't see us…" Ken said when a child past through, intending to poke a child with a stick. Shinjiro swiveled his head left and right and finally saw who he was looking for.

"There she is." He stuck his thumb to the direction of his finding. Everyone looked up and saw a female kid, eating a sandwich under a cherry blossom tree. The men knew quickly who it was.

The younger version of Minako.

There's no mistaking her. Her brown hair, (it was shorter than they imagined) her cute appearance, her piercing red eyes… She looked exactly what they thought of her to be. The group began to stride towards her, ignoring the children and vice versa.

Suddenly, a child began running towards her, with unmistakable blue hair; _Minato!_

'Ko-chan!' They heard him say as he sat down next to her. He looked less quiet and more on the cheerful side. 'I found this at the garden…' At that, Minato opened his hands and there lay a beautiful, unharmed, blue butterfly. Minako squealed as she moved to pet it gently.

'It looks so pretty!' She said happily, as Minato placed the butterfly on her palm. It didn't fly away; however, it just looked up at the smiling brunette. 'Doesn't it look like mommy?' Minato inquired, stroking the insect carefully.

'Yes, it's the same color of her hair.' They kept talking even when the group is now standing in front of them. Shinjiro knelt down to try and touch her, but his hand just went through.

Suddenly, Minako took a sharp intake of breath then sprinted behind her brother to hide. There was fear in her eyes. 'Well, well, well. What do we have here?' An all familiar voice sounded behind them. The group turned around they were all astonished to see younger versions of Takaya and Jin. They were both wearing their school uniform and Jin isn't wearing glasses. Takaya has a tattoo at the side of his neck and yet what is still the same is his creepy smile.

"What the hell?! Why's Strega here!?" Junpei roared angrily while Akihiko and Shinjiro got into a fighting stance. But they too were ignored as they were. Takaya's white hair is tied into a pony while he smirked darkly at the two. 'What are you doing here?!' They heard Minato shout at the teenager, who let out a ghostly laugh.

'I think you owe us the favor of beating the crap outta you.' Jin said bluntly as Minako gasped.

'Wait! It isn't my brother's fault!' She screamed at the two. 'He told the teacher that is was an accident! Please! No more fights!' She sobbed behind the blue haired boy, who glared fiercely at them.

Takaya stepped forward, his fist raised. 'That's not our concern. Because of you,' He suddenly punched Minato at the face, who yelled in agony and fell forcefully to the ground. Shinjiro and the others winced when Minako stared at her brother, then at Takaya, then back to her brother. Her eyes are wide open and her mouth agape.

'Maya-sensei called the orphanage and talked about our expulsion!' Takaya was aiming for another blow, this time, to Minako, when suddenly, someone stopped him.

Akihiko looked at Shinjiro, the latter looking back at him as they stared back at the sudden turn of events.

'Enough, Takaya.' Jin said calmly, firmly holding the sicko's fist while standing in front of Minako, who looked transfixed to do anything. Junpei and Ken blinked twice, their mouths' formed the words:

_What the hell?!_

'Maya-sensei is calling you, look.' He said simply as he nodded at the direction. A young woman with brunette locks is staring at them sternly. Takaya didn't say anything, but lowered his fist. Without as much as a glare, he took off to the teacher. Minako kneeled to the ground to hold her brother as she looked up at the kid, who didn't look back at her. Shinjiro thought that he is imagining things, but it can't be…

Jin is…

_He is blushing?!_

"What the hell is going on here?!" Akihiko shrieked while Ken wanted to bawl. Junpei is either laughing or crying but neither of them can tell. Shinjiro however, yearned to glare as much as he likes at Jin, but couldn't even move his facial muscles due to shock. The bluette kneeled down beside Minato as if to examine him. 'Sorry that I wasn't able to stop that. Takaya can be a little violent sometimes…' He smiled at her gently, making Minato sat up to look at the injury. Minako sniffed, wiping her tear-stained eyes.

'Thank you for stopping him, Jin-kun.' Minato weakly smiled at him as he slightly winced when his twin sister moved to touch his bruise.

'Does it hurt?'

'If it does, we might have to go to the Nurse's Office, Ato-kun.' Jin smirked at the nickname as Minako giggled. 'Well, we should get going, Mina-sama! Jin-kun…' She turned to Jin and hugged him from behind, whispering things that only the four boys, plus Jin, can hear: _'Thank you, so very much…' _To the boys dismay, she pecked him at the cheek before pulling away. This resulted a blushing bluette, and a giggling brunette.

'See you later, Jin-kun!' Minako waved at him while holding the hand of her brother, who also waved goodbye as the school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Jin smiled at them and waved back, standing by the tree and waiting for Takaya.

"I remember now…" Ken suddenly spoke. Shinjiro turned to him with his eyebrow arched.

"What is it?"

"Remember when we were about to fight Nyx? We fought Strega while climbing Tartarus to get to the top…" Now even Akihiko scrunched up his forehead.

"After we defeated Jin, the shadows were able to reach us so we needed to get out that time. When we're about to leave the guy alone to deal his fate, Minako didn't want to leave him at all. Even Minato is with her." He recalled that time when she screamed that she can't leave him, and even Minato stood by the Strega member's side. "When I told her what will happen if we die here and never fight Nyx, she looked like she could cry at that moment…"

"And Ai-chan interfered so that she can change Mina-tan's mind about our reason for being there!" Junpei joined in, looking perplexed like the rest of them (except Shinjiro, who didn't get what the fuzz is happening…)

"Minako-san was crying when we reached the upper floors. When I tried talking to her, Minato-san would just shake his head and say that I should leave her alone for a while. He even said that she is feeling what she had felt after Shinjiro-san nearly died in front of her." Ken said worriedly when the beanie donned young man finally got it.

Jin was a childhood friend of the twins, before Mitsuru's grandfather took him, Takaya, Chidori Yoshino, and ninety-seven more individuals, for the experimentation. According to him, the three of them after the original one hundred are the only ones who survived the experiment. So that is why he seemed to forget the two because having and wielding a Persona made his mind a total breakdown, and is in danger of dying because of the pills he was giving to Shinjiro.

His Persona is uncontrolled, much like Shinjiro's, but it can withstand and sustain enough weeks for him to survive. Unlike Chidori, his Persona cannot kill upright, but it has the power to wipe out any past memories he had. So that is why when the twins tried to protect him, he had ignorantly called them 'idiots' and just glared. He had seemed to forget about them and their past recollections with him.

"Jin is an important person to their lives…" Akihiko muttered as Junpei nodded. "I agree." Shinjiro approved of it just by softening his eyes. (How can he do that?!)

Suddenly, their surroundings turned white, until everything in space is white. A blue door stood in front of them, looking more like the one they used to get in here. Shinjiro eyed Akihiko as they both nodded and the four of them moved towards the next door and onto the next memory.

* * *

_**Invalidum Culpa**_

_**(Minato's Door)**_

The light ended as Yukari and the others opened their eyes and looked around their settings. It seemed quite normal, considering the four walls of a room, a tv, a sofa, windows showing unpredictable light, and a young boy and a young girl sitting by a Christmas tree in the middle of the room.

"So this is how Minato and Minako look like when they were younger…" Yukari whispered, staring at the little twins.

They looked almost like toddlers. The blue haired boy must be Minato, who is staring intently at the star on top of the Christmas tree. The brunette, Minako, giggled as she tried to reach one of the golden Christmas balls. Fuuka, Mitsuru and Yukari hid their smiles as they watched the little twins.

They heard a door open and slammed close. 'Maya-chan! Tatsuya-kun!' A cheerful voice was heard at the hallway. Aigis peeked her head outside to see. There was a couple, wrapped in thick clothes, in front of a vibrant young woman as she smiled at them. Aigis wanted to gasp a bit.

When that woman smiled, she could almost see the face of the present Minako Arisato.

"That must be Minako-chan's mom…" Fuuka whispered as Mitsuru nodded in agreement. The twin's mother and the other young woman pecked each other at the cheek as she shook hands with the young man. 'Merry Christmas you two! You're here early. Kitaro is usually here before you.' The woman smiled again as the one called Maya giggled.

'I know right..? Usually he'd be around here, scaring us at some random places even though it's not Halloween.' The couple laughed when the male one named Tatsuya, looked around the place.

'Are the kids at the living room?'

'Yeah, admiring the tree as always.' At that, the young man broke into a devilish smirk as he walked towards the hallway to the living room. The four girls plus dog watched the man silently making his way to the room, then scooped the little ones into his arms.

'Wahahaha!' The twins laughed while Tatsuya whirled around. 'Now how are my little angels?' He laughed while the front door opened again. 'Hamuko, I'm home..!' Yukari's head swiveled to the source of the voice.

"That must be their father…" A middle-aged man entered the living room, chuckling at the trio. 'Merry Christmas Tatsuya. How's your brother? Still at the police station?' They each shared a firm hand shake after setting the twins back on the floor.

Kitaro Arisato looked different than they have imagined. He has light brown hair and laughing chocolate brown eyes. In fact, he didn't look anything at all that they have imagined. Minato doesn't have the eyes nor the hair. Light brown against bluish hair; Chocolate brown eyes against emotionless silver ones. It almost looked like they are step relatives…

Tatsuya grinned as he scratched the back of his head. 'Yeah, oblivious to the ladies, again.' At that, Maya and the mother, Hamuko, walked inside the room. 'But when it comes to me, he's stuttering like a broken record player.' Maya giggled as she bent down to hold Minako. 'Aya-chan! Tatsu-kun! Did you bring us new stories?' She asked cutely as everyone in the room sighed with a smile in their face.

'As a matter of fact, we're thinking of going to a man-made island…' Tatsuya tickled Minato, who squealed. At that, Kitaro grinned sheepishly at his wife, who narrowed her eyes at him. Fortunately for him, Maya saved his life.

'Next Christmas, the twins will be ten, right? I suggest we go to Port Island, as a road trip. Tatsuya has connections at that airport and we have four extra plane tickets to that place, so what do you say?' She laughed uncertainly under Hamuko's stern face. There was silence after that until it was interrupted by the twins laughter.

'This will be fun mommy!' Minako showed her first tooth at them as she smiled. 'Ato-kun and I would love to go there with Tatsu-kun and Aya-chan!' She clapped her hands as Minato hugged his mother's leg, staring up at her with those adorable, puppy dog eyes. ("Omaygod!" Yukari and Fuuka let out a fan girl scream while Mitsuru smiled wanly and Aigis and Koromaru just looked at each other with utter confusion)

Hamuko let out a sigh as she rubbed her children's hair. 'Well, of course we'll go! It's next year anyway. Oh, I almost forgot my cooking!' And then, the beautiful mother ran towards the kitchen, closely followed by the father. Tatsuya turned his attention back at the twins and picked up the two of them into his arms. 'Swing me around, Tatsu-kun!' Minako screamed happily just as Minato hid his eyes with his hands and shook his head vigorously.

'No, no, no! Don't Tatsu-kun!' He wailed as the young man roared in laughter. 'Haha, if one doesn't like it, then I won't do it. Remember; Majority isn't the only thing that matters…' He said proudly as the twins and Maya sweat dropped.

'What is he talking about, Aya-chan?' Minako turned her confuse look at the young lady, who showed an apologetic smirk.

'Try to get use to him…'

'Okay!'

"Wait, what's happening!?" Mitsuru shouted as white crystals began covering them from the scene. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and they were transported instantly to a white room. The four girls and dog shielded their eyes for one more time until the light ended.

"I think it's weird that Minato-kun is showing us that memory…" Yukari finally spoke, her eyes downcast. They were silent afterwards. It's still unclear as to why this certain memory has suddenly shown itself to them. The only thing they knew about from this point on is that the family was a happy family before the accident at Moonlight Bridge-

"I…I think I got it…" Fuuka raised her head and inquired.

"Minato…He…he kept on saying that Minako-chan is a very important person to him. Not just his twin sister or a family member, but as someone who is the only one who understood his problems and emotional difficulties." Mitsuru unexpectedly whipped her head at the green haired girl.

"That's right!" She exclaimed. "Right before he disappeared, he asked what was it like when my father died. He said that he and I are the same; that when our loved ones died before our eyes we usually cry. But Minako does not show that side." Mitsuru paused, her head pondering.

"He said her mask is unbreakable and that she is crying inside, only not showing it to others so that she may not be a burden." Aigis seemed to catch on too.

"When Shinjiro-san nearly died at the back alley of Port Island Station, Minako-san is not moving at all from the spot of his near-death, until her brother, Minato-san, asked us to leave them alone for a while."

"Akihiko rejected that agreement" Mitsuru continued on. "He said he would not leave his childhood friend's side until help has come. So Minato placed Minako's ear phones and she seemed a bit startled. Minato carried her back to the dorm with their faces hiding from view. They returned at school but they weren't talking to anyone."

"He would glare at anyone who said something bad about Shinjiro-san and force Minako-san out of the said person's way. They cut class by the afternoon. Junpei-san, Yukari-san and I went out to look for them and we found them at Naganaki Shrine." Aigis paused a bit, hesitation clear at her eyes. "They were sitting at the top of the jungle gym, Minako-san's head at Minato-san's chest as she cried and sobbed. When he finally acknowledge our presence, he smiled at us with a tear-streaked face and said-"

_Memento Mori…_

Yukari suddenly widened her eyes, finally getting it. She remembered that day, when Mitsuru asked them to come at the lounge after school to talk about Ken. They went out, deliberately ignoring Mr. Ekoda's furious rant. After school, The three decided to look for the two, when they finally found them at the Shrine. They were sitting at the top of the jungle gym, staring off at the orange sky. She was about to call out to them when she noticed something. Minako's head is leaning on Minato's chest, and she is shaking visibly. That was when she heard the sounds of sobbing coming from her.

"_I-it's…not*sniffle*…not…n-never…fair!" The brunette twin sobbed against his chest, who hugged her close to him, his face hidden between the locks of her brown hair._

Yukari would never forget what he said next.

_The bluette turned to look at the orange sky, his eyes stung with tears. "It was never fair to begin with…" He sighed when he heard a twig crack. He quickly snapped his head to the source with fierce eyes, but soften when he saw Yukari, Junpei, and Aigis. He smiled a bit and whispered, "Memento Mori…"_

"Memento Mori meant 'Remember you will die' or 'Remember you are mortal' in Latin." Mitsuru began pacing back and forth, her hand holding up her chin. "What Minato said makes complete sense…" She muttered when Yukari frowned.

"And that is?"

"Everyone dies. Simple as that. Maybe he is referring that you must enjoy life until it lasts…" Everyone stared at Mitsuru, silence incased the bright mass of white. Yukari clasped a hand to her mouth, the realization was too much for her.

Did…

Did Minato and Minako knew that…

That soon…

They will die..?

* * *

_Somewhere else…_

"_*Cough* Ugh..!" Minato collapsed to the floor, Minako, on the other hand, restrained her brother from falling. "Mina-sama, just hang in there…" She said worriedly, lending him her shoulder as they stood up in front of a gloomy former Nyx Avatar._

_Minato winced as he grasped his chest. "They're…pretty deep…into our…memories…Nggh…" He gripped unto her shoulder as he gasped for air. The brown-haired woman grimaced as she heard another cough and wheeze from him._

"_Just one more and it will be up to them to decide what to do with us…" She whispered as she glared at Ryoji, who just stared back fiercely for a moment until he turned expressionless again. She heard her brother snarl as he tried to get up._

"_Tch, we're people, not goddamn puppets!" He cursed as he slumped again to the floor. Tears are visible at Minako's eyes as she kneeled to the floor and tried to control herself from breaking down. Ryoji just stared at them with the same expressionless face, but his eyes softened and even wanted to tear up as well. He turned away from the sorrowful scene and gazed at the blackness._

"_Shinjiro-san, Yukari-san, hurry. They don't have much time left…"_

* * *

**And that wraps up the 8th chap of the story! I know that's been long… But I have come too far to give up! That's right! I am not giving up until 'Glad To Be With' is finished with a happy ending!**

**Many thanks to NATKETTY, for being very supportive since the beginning. And also to the others who have taken fifteen seconds of their life to read and review. You guys make me tear up with those encouraging reviews!**

**Final Chapter is next guys! Omaygawd, the suspense is killing me!**

_**Will Shinjiro and Yukari be able solve the many mysteries of the Arisato Twins? What will they choose? Is it Faith, or Fate? Whatever the choice may be, it will affect the people around them, and even the whole world…**_

**Final Chapter! Go team FemcxShinji!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**See ya at the ending guys!**

**~Noelle Strife :DD**


	9. The Final Showdown

_This is it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 or/and Persona 3 Portable. ATLUS does._

_Get ready, everyone._

_~Noelle Strife_

* * *

**Glad To Be With**

_By Noelle Strife_

_{Memento Mori: Remember You Will Die}_

**Chapter Nine**

_Ready For The Final Showdown?_

_~0~0~_

They are a just a string of ones and zeros...

No, he is a string of empty yet unique possibilities.

Yukari closed her eyes to restrain them from crying. She thought that she knew him well, for if he knows her as so, she should do the same too.

But all this time…

He is like an ignored shadow she never knew.

"Yukari-san," Aigis's monotone voice warps her back to reality as the archer opened her eyes slowly. "We must continue on. Minato-san is waiting for us at the end of this…" At that, she looked up and saw the robot maiden gently smiling at her, encouraging her to hold back her tears and continue to face it head on. Yukari lit up her face, hastily wiping her wet eyes.

That's right. She isn't the only one dealing this situation. Aigis, Mitsuru, Fuuka, and even Koromaru are in this as well. She won't give up until Minato is with her once again.

Suddenly, a glowing blue door appeared just before them. The four girls looked at each other and nodded. Together with the Alpha dog, they entered through the door as a blinding flash of light surrounded them. 'Wait for me, Minato…' Yukari thought to herself.

* * *

**_Responsabili, Pro AnimabusSuis_**

**_(Minato's Door)_**

After the light ended, the Archer opened her eyes. As soon as she realized where they are, her eyes widened in shock.

"No…" Behind her, Aigis took a step back as her hand cupped her mouth. "T-this can't be..!"

They are at Moonlight Bridge. Not a single car is passing through. They are standing at the sidewalk, staring at each other wildly.

It was evening.

"W-what, what day is this?!" Aigis shouted, her mouth agape, as she was unable to utter any more words. Mitsuru turned to look around, her face scrunched into a frown.

It's cold, a bitter wind flew past them as Fuuka shivered. "If it's this cold, we may be near the end of November, or early December." As soon as she said that, Aigis swiveled her head to her direction, a look of horror visible at her face.

"December 2nd…"

As if on cue, a car rode past, and sure enough they saw the faces of the Arisato family, Kitaro driving, Hamuko next to the driver's seat, and the twins, Minato and Minako, blissfully sleeping at the back. The four watched everything the scene is giving them, as if time slowed down.

_The parents have been talking, until the surroundings suddenly turned green. The mechanical maiden looked up at the full moon. The environment turned into an eerie, murky green color as blood appeared at random places. The sea itself turned into blood red waters and all electricity seemed to have snuffed out._

_The car went out of control,KitaroArisato began yelling at the background and tried to regain control of the wheel. But it completely spun around, HamukoArisato screamed frantically as glass shattered. The twins woke up and began screaming and crying as the father gasped for air as his head hit the top, enough for him to undergo concussion. The mother, meanwhile, couldn't get her seatbelt off as she turned her head to the twins and said something the four couldn't make out. She then reached to the back of the car and opened the passenger's door. Since the car was still tumbling and spinning, the twins were thrown out of it and landed forcefully unto the pavement. They heard a loud, destructive noise as the car finally hit the railings of the bridge and stopped. Smoke was rising from the top and there is no sign of movement._

Yukari, Fuuka, and Mitsuru gasped as they witnessed the scene. They never saw such a fearsome sight. It's not like the ones they've already saw; not like TakeharuKirijo's death, nor the coming of Nyx, not even the near death of Shinjiro could ever compare to this. Neither of the parents were moving; Yukari and Mitsuru turned to Fuuka, who sighed sadly and shook her head.

However, Aigis and Koromaru weren't overlooking the accident that happened just behind. Although they heard the crashes and the screams, they are transfixed on something even Koromaru was forced to see.

It was the 13th Arcana, Death, and Aigis from ten years ago. They are in a current and furious stage of battle. When the three girls finally noticed the fight, it was Fuuka, who was the first to speak. "This…" She mouthed her words as she stared at the fight. "I've felt this power when we were…" Aigis seemed to have snapped out from her trance and looked back at them solemnly.

"When we were fighting Nyx."

They watched the fight quietly, unable to speak anymore further. Aigis still looked the same, but Death wasn't. He didn't look anything at all like Ryoji. In fact, it was just a white mask very similar to Thanatos (One of Minako's favorite Personas) and a long blue and black cloak. He was tall, about six foot five, and its aura is incredible.

Incredibly powerful…

_'Palladion!'Aigis screamed, summoning her faithful Persona as it materialized in front of her and landed a fatal blow on Death. However, it only managed to ruffle its black cape and not a single scratch penetrated its seemingly creepy, smirking face._

_'It's useless to fight me, human pet. Nothing can defeat me!' Death laughed manically as three golden circles appeared in front of him, and zapped Aigis with vicious charge. Fortunately for the mechanical maiden, who activated her Orgia Mode, she withstood the attack and was able to stand her ground._

_'Give up…' Death's voice chilled the air like a freezer as Aigis shook her head vigorously. She leaped through the air and tried to gun Death to the ground. However, Death moved around far too fast for the battle bot to handle and slammed her down from behind._

"…" The present Aigis bowed her head down, hiding her eyes with her blonde bangs as she shook. "Aigis…" Yukari placed a hand on her shoulder to help her remain calm. But she didn't turn to look at her; instead she remained her position and took in sharp intake of breaths. "Don't…worry…" She heard herself say and kept on staring at the battle.

_'Nnyyaaaaah!'Aigis was thrown to the ground, her chassis heavily damaged and her eyes unfocused. Death loomed over her, threatening her to stand down or he'll damage more parts. He was about to finish her off when-_

_SSHHHTOCK!_

_A rock whizzed towards them and had hit Death at the mask. He stopped, clearly taken off-guard from the action. He turned to look who had hit him and Aigis forced her head to move to see who had done it. And then Death smiled a sickening smile._

_It was a little boy with blue hair and glaring silver metal eyes._

"Minato-kun?!"Fuuka's eyes widened as she stared at the kid, then at Death, then at the boy again, all the while shaking her head.

"He didn't know who he was up against!" Yukari shrieked as she watched Death float towards Minato, his empty black eyes spelled murder all over them.

_Minato was glaring at him with his teeth bared, his eyes lit with the fires of hatred. 'You…' He snarled angrily as he bent down to pick up another small rock from the ground. 'You bastard! (Mitsuru cringed when he's yelling curses at such a young age…)'_

_'YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!' He screamed furiously as he threw the rock at him, which Death sidestepped to avoid it. 'YOU KILLED THEM! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!' When he was close enough, Minato lunged at him with full force, intending to rip him limb by limb. But Death was more powerful than him so he just swatted him away like a fly and chuckled._

_'You have shown such raw emotion. Now prepare for the absolute end…' Death picked him up by the collar and held him high, just as three golden circles from before appeared once again in front of him, directed towards Minato._

_'PALLADION!'Aigis screamed once again as Palladion emerged from nowhere and rammed its whole frame unto Death, who let go both of the kid and his magic, which blasted off to the green sky. Minato tumbled down, his head lolling to one side. He coughed a bit and forced his eyes to watch. A small figure began running towards him, screaming, 'Nii-sama!'_

"Minako…" Mitsuru muttered, watching the girl ran to him and kneeled beside him, shaking her brother.

_'Let's run, Nii-sama!' She cried while Aigis was once again thrown to the ground so hard that one of her earpieces came off and smashed. Death was on to them again._

_'Soon, this world will be a void, and the maternal being shall descend from the eternal sky…' He began to chant and do his weird, crappy business when he suddenly stopped, his gaze at Minako's. The girl meanwhile kept shaking her twin, sobbing 'Nii-sama!' over and over again. Death's gaze however, remain unfazed._

_He started to make way towards her, as if Aigis and Minato weren't there. When he came close to her, his shadow enveloped her figure; he smirked at the sight of horror at her face._

_At the other side of the bridge, Aigis staggered towards them, croaking Palladion's name repeatedly, but no Persona came. But when she got a clear view of what's happening right now, her eyes retracted._

_Just as Death began to deliver the final blow, the mechanical maiden let out a shriek, screaming like a banshee. 'I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT THOSE CHILDREN!' She bellowed, Palladion appearing while a flash of bright light erupted and nearly blinded the onlookers. _

Yukari and the others shielded their eyes as they tried to watch some more of the scene.

_Aigis opened up her palm and began to chant, all the while holding the grief-stricken little girl who could do nothing but gape her mouth and widen her eyes in shock and confusion. Death began to writhe in pain as he howled and struggled, gasping for air._

_'I could not defeat you… But I can seal you away while you pain yourself in the depths of emptiness!' She declared as a vortex of light sucked Death and began to fade, his screams muffled until there was no sign of him left._

_The light was gone too._

_With the remaining strength that she have left, Aigis took one last look at Minako and began to ran away from the site, smoke already visible from her body. The brunette girl stared at her retreating back when she kneeled to the gravel ground and collapsed beside her twin._

Yukari didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to check on the two, but another part of her wanted to turn away, away from this insanity.

They were there at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

The archer then hugged the present Aigis from her back, listening quietly at her steady heartbeats. "Whatever may happen," She muttered softly when the girl sniffed. "It was not your fault. It was the only way…" She patted her head affectionately while the robot girl sobbed unto her shoulder.

They are in the white room again. But instead of the blue door that usually stood by in front of them, it was replaced of a white, almost invisible, crystal door. The knob and hinges are made of crystal as well. While Yukari comforted Aigis, Mitsuru gestured them to the door.

"We have no choice but to go on. We are nearly there; we can't give up now…" She said firmly while Fuuka nodded and Koromaru barked in agree. "I agree. They are waiting for us at the end of this. Let's go." Gently, Mitsuru and Yukari lifted up the blonde girl, who wiped off her tears.

"Let's do this..!"

Then she turned the knob and everything went black.

* * *

**_Transcendit Eam Onera Eorum_**

**_(Minako's Door)_**

"Now where are we sent to now?" Junpei's voice snapped Shinjiro out of his thoughts. He's still thinking about Jin and their relationship with him. It's not as if he didn't like the connection, however, he didn't know that smart-ass has a thing for girls like her. Anyway, back to the current situation, it looks as if it's some sort of hospital room.

Suddenly, Ken gasped. Akihiko who followed the kid's gaze, looked shock as well. He clenched his fists as he trembled silently. When Shinjiro and Junpei looked around to see what's going on, it's enough for Shinjiro to take a step back.

"No…"

This…was Shinjiro's hospital room, the said guy in a comatose state. A bunch of machines are lined here and there while they were connected to his body. The steady beeps from the life-support were the only sounds in the room.

Shinjiro moved forward to look at himself. To be honest, he looked like shit. His skin is pale and his hair lanky. He looked like a bony skeleton. But despite all that, he seemed like he was only asleep. Shinjiro turned to look at the bedside table, surprised to see a bunch of sunflowers. The color radiating from it doesn't seem to fit the gloomy atmosphere.

_'Good morning, Shinjiro-senpai…'_

The door slid open and they heard a familiar voice. Their heads whipped to the source and was overjoyed to see the Minako they all knew. She was wearing her winter school uniform while holding a vase full of beautiful, well-grown yellow roses. She was smiling a small smile that looked perfect on her.

How Shinjiro missed that smile of hers…

_'I told Mitsuru-senpai and Mina-sama that I won't be attending school for today so that I'll visit you. Hehe, you're happy to see me, aren't ya?' She giggled as she moved to replace the vase of sunflowers with the yellow roses._

_'I had to escape the station nurse though; they wouldn't let me see you because you might stop…' She looked at him and pursed her lips. '…W-well anyway, I know you won't, coz' I know that you're my strong senpai. I know you'll always be there for me.' She took a seat on a nearby chair and laid her head to rest on his bed._

_Minako took his hand with hers and caress it softly to her cheek. 'You're quiet today, senpai. Does the food suck that much to you? I know,' She buried her face to his coarse hand. 'After this, let's make enough dishes, just for the two of us. We could bring along Koro-chan too, if you like…' She paused as she giggled. 'Maybe we shouldn't…You always give more attention to Koro more than to me… I'm selfish, aren't I?' Her face momentarily looked sad, but resumed smiling afterwards._

Shinjiro wanted to go to her and hug her, tell her that he will make those dishes, and he'll pay more attention to her. He made a move to touch her shoulder but Akihiko stopped him in his tracks, shaking his head as he reminded him that they can't be seen anyway. The young man looked down sadly. He knew that he caused her so much sadness, so much pain. For once, just once, he wanted to live life a bit luckier than his current luck. So that's why Castor doesn't specialize in Luck last time. At least Pegasus is balanced in 50/50…

_'Tomorrow is January 31__st__. We're gonna face Nyx at Tartarus.' She said quietly, staring at his sleeping face longingly. 'I…We, know that you're gonna fight with us. It's the last battle after all…' Minako then began to sing a song, a soft song where her voice sang sweetly._

_The voice of the wind sheds drops of light onto you as you doze off _  
_I won't forget your kind smile or your eyes hidden with sorrow_

_Even though it hurts (to make a wish), I received the courage to fight from you, so I will go_  
_If I awaken (from a dream), I'll be able to see you again_

_I will hide my distant memories in my breast and sing_

_Because you protected this ephemerally floating world by your own hand_

_Now simply fold your wings and sleep restfully_  
_Be wrapped up in an eternal tranquility, and love through all eternity_

_Sleep, by this hand of mine that gently watches over you_  
_I remember you laughing, you crying, you angry_  
_I will never forget for all time until my life is exhausted_

Shinjiro took a step backwards. He heard that song, but it was only a little familiar that he couldn't even sing it out. He heard this song in his dreams, where a girl with brunette locks will sing it for him, with a smile and tearful eyes. She was laughing, and crying at the same time.

_At a crosswalk, I heard a voice very similar to yours_  
_I turned around and looked up at the sky, holding my tears back from overflowing_

_Tomorrow for sure (one of these days), I believe I can see you once more as I wander alone_  
_Through rainy nights (and sunny mornings), I keep on waiting_

_I won't forget the night we ran through_

_That brightly shining moment, I was with everyone_  
_I spent that time without knowing it was irreplaceable_  
_Now, so that I'll just recall it fondly, I will embrace the feeling_

_You were definitely by my side back then, you know_  
_You were always, always, always smiling right next to me_  
_Even if I lose you, I'll get you back. I will never leave you._

He looked down again and let his tears flow. He made many regrets, broke many promises, and most especially, made her cry…

_'Please let me be a little more selfish…I…' She looked up to him with teary eyes. 'I…want you to promise me that, you'll wake up after all this. And whatever happens,' She winced her teeth as she sobbed into his hand._

_'Please remember the girl that sang to you that song…That it was me…' She sucked in deep breaths and hastily wiped her tears. 'Haha, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying. Don't worry, I'll hold on to that promise.' With that, she moved closer to him and kissed the side of his lips. Afterwards she waved at him and smiled warmly once again._

_'I'll see you when it's over, Shinji…'_

The scene faded away and they're back at the white room again. They expected the glowing blue door, but in its place is a tall crystal door; its knob and hinges are the same texture and color. Akihiko turned to the downcast axe-wielder and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Answer my question now, Shinji." He said firmly as Shinjiro flinched. "You love her, don't you?" He inquired him. Shinjiro didn't respond quickly. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his maroon and coat, and made way to open the crystal door.

And the boxer finally got his answer.

"Yes, yes I do love her, Aki."

And then everything went black.

* * *

As soon as Yukari opened her eyes, she found herself and the girls in some sort of dark and hollow hallway. The designs on the floor looked exactly like the ones at the school. The poor lighting came from a tall glass mirror that stood just in front of them.

"W-what's going on?!" Fuuka shriekd as she pointed at the mirror.

For a second, Yukari thought that there's something odd about that mirror. But then, she was right. She can't see her own reflection; but instead, in its place is a young student with unmistakable blue hair.

"Minato-san?!" Aigis exclaimed and made a move to go to him, but Mitsuru stopped her almost as soon as they spot him.

"Wait, Aigis!" Mitsuru ordered. "Something's not right…"

Indeed she was correct. Minato is wearing his school uniform, the SEES armband, and even the holster of his Evoker still in it. He had his head bowed and his fingers are twitching. Yukari moved closer as she touched the cool glass. "Minato..?"

Slowly, the bluette raised his head and opened his eyes. Yukari then moved back and was astonished to see his eyes as red as glowing rubies. "Ha…haha…ha…haha…" He laughed eerily as his lips curved into a maniacal sneer. "Why…you're going aw-ay, _Yuka-tan_?" He said those words as if he were drunk as he laughed again. Yukari was so disgusted that she threw an ugly look at him.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like Stupei?!" She screamed furiously and then-

"Shut up." Minato said dangerously as he drew in his Evoker and pointed it at his temple. Yukari gasped as Kirjo heiress grabbed the Archer and pulled her back. "Stay back, Yukari. This is not Minato!" She commanded while he laughed again.

"Oh, really, Mitsuru..?" He wheezed and smirked at her, his Evoker lowered but still armed. "Are you _really~ _sure it ain't me?" He narrowed his eyes at her with his sickening grin.

"You're right; this ain't me. Name's Shadow Minato, at your service." He bowed down mockingly and waved around his Evoker.

"Shadow..?" Fuuka cried, her mouth covered.

"That emo kid," Shadow Minato grinned like a psycho. "had a part of Death inside him. That was that part that created me. I am his feeding malice, his overwhelming hatred, and his mass destruction. As long as he's alive then I am too."

* * *

Shinjiro's eyes widened in shock at the brunette girl with glowing red eyes. "No... You're not her Shadow..."

Shadow Minako raised her head solemnly at him, her red eyes seemed to bore holes straight to his skull. "I am the one in charge of locking her sad moments and anguish cries. Nothing will stop the growing grief she planted inside her heart. I will be wiping all out to those who wish to interfere." She whispered quietly as Akihiko whipped his hands.

"This is no time to play around!" He yelled as he pointed his finger at her. "You're not Minako. The real Minako would never show a crying face!"

"She would always...always..." He then looked down as if he regretted something. Shinjiro seemed to understand.

"Always smile." In a half-whisper, the girl suddenly teared up. "Why weren't you there, senpai..?" She faced Shinjiro, who froze at her words. _What?_

"You weren't there, Yukari." Shadow Minato, placed his hands into his pockets and glared at her. "You keep on blabbering about your godforsaken mom and never realize what my true feelings were before." The girl took another step back as his lips curved into a frown.

"Telling me to smile every now and then," Shadow Minako trembled as her tears flowed freely. "You never told me what I want to hear, you were just a stupid,"

"cruel..."

"jerk..."

"Enough talk, let's fight!" The both of them raised their Evokers to their heads and screamed, "Persona!" And so, the great Orpheus and Eurydice appeared before them. They pushed their bodies out of the mirror with their Personas.

"I'm sensing..!" Fuuka clutched her chest, even Mitsuru felt it. The enormous power coming from the Shadow twins. They suddenly noticed the other groups' presence. But now's not the time to rejoice each other's reunion.

"Yamagishi, I want you to handle support for this battle!" Mitsuru commanded while dodging one powerful Agidyne spell from Shadow Minato.

"U-understood!"

"Standby team will protect Yamagishi and the others," She looked longingly at the twins. "Do what you can to make them stand down." Shinjiro and Yukari already joined the fight, as Akihiko and Aigis followed suit. That left to Junpei, Koromaru, and her to protect Fuuka.

Shinjiro called forth Pegasus, even without his Evoker. "God's Hand!" The mighty winged horse pushed through from the sea of his soul and the powerful force was able to damage rather, surprise the twins. "You managed to summon it without your gun, eh." Shadow Minato sneered, slashing his sword at Yukari. "We'll see about that!" Shadow Minako charged towards him with her naginata, the mere intention of killing him visible in her eyes.

"Oh, no you don't!" Akihiko reared from behind, and was able to shield his best friend from the attack. A stinging pain pierced his skin as he howled. "Aki!" Shinjiro moved closer to him and threw a Bead at him. Immediately, the boxer stood up once again and faced the brunette, screaming, "Caesar!" The Emperor Persona emerged and shot Shadow Minako down with a powerful Ziodyne attack.

"Akihiko-senpai, Shinjiro-senpai! Are you two alright?" Fuuka's calming voice kicked in as the axe wielder wiped the side of his mouth. "This...is n-nothing!" He got up and used his axe to crush the boy, who merely smirked and counterattacked it with a Brave Blade.

"Y-yeah, I'm willing to fight," Akihiko got back up to his feet again and charged. "for her!" He then threw a devastating upper-cut towards Shadow Minato, who coughed and sputtered from the attack. "Please be careful! Without your Evoker, it would be dangerous to summon your Persona!" Fuuka cried as Yukari and Aigis ran into view, their weapons out and the both of them clearly intended to win this fight.

"I gonna win this, for his sake!" Yukari shrieked, shooting her arrows at lightning speed. Shadow Minato changed his course from murdering Shinjiro to Yukari. His evil smile only made things worse for her. "Do continue on, Yuka-tan. If you wanna do this for my sake, then-"

"I'm not doing this for you! This is for the real Minato-kun!" Yukari then dodged his slash attack and screeched, "Isis!" The beautiful winged Persona materialized and let out an all powerful Garudyne attack. The wind is so intense it that it didn't only ruffle their clothes; it shredded it. The archer stood in horror as she stared at the black abyss where skin used to be.

"Don't you see!" Shadow Minato snarled, showing off more of his blackened form. "We're Shadows with minds of our own. We wanted to become fully human, and to that," He pointed to the group. "We will have to defeat you, and crush their memories!" He screamed as he and Shadow Minako surged forward, their Evokers pointed to their temples.

"Persona! Shiva!"

"I summon you, Parvati!"

Then the both of them initially shouted, "Ardhanari!"

Shinjiro felt the atmosphere grew extremely hot. He gasped in pain as an explosion of fire blasted towards them, enough to burn him into a crisp. His skin burned like the flames as Yukari staggered to stand so that she can heal them.

"Don't bother doing it." Shadow Minako said dangerously, her naginata whished towards the archer, who narrowly dodged it. "We will just keep on hitting on you until you all die." She slashed her weapon again towards Akihiko this time, who defended and casted a Ziodyne spell, which hardly shocked her at all. Aigis worked against Shadow Minato, who took great pleasure in switching Personas and using every Electricity attack on her.

That was when Shinjiro suddenly dropped his axe, and made way to the brunette girl.

"Stop." He simply said, grabbing her wrist. He was looking at her lovingly, his face filled with sincerity and gentleness, too unlikely for his nature. The teens were very surprised at this gesture, mostly Shadow Minako. Her face momentarily changed to a look of apprehension, but it was quickly abbreviated to an ugly frown.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" She tried to wiggle her arm away from his grasp, but he held on firmly, dragging him close to him. The fighting, the clashing of weapons, the sounds of their Personas, remain forgotten as he stared at her eyes. They may be as red as the color of blood, but he knew that somewhere, those familiar red orbs will appear to him.

"Never," He whispered to her ear as he embraced her tightly. "I will never let you go; you got away once, but from now on, I'll always be with you." He said softly, his face buried under her soft brown locks, his intention of not letting her go was patent.

Except that, she has not gone on to the point.

Shadow Minako suddenly pushed him away with her hands, her face glaring. "Don't say that like you mean it!" She pointed her finger at him and continued to jeer. "You always go far away! You always leave! And when you came back, you act like nothing happened at all." She's already crying now, her teeth gritted to a certain extent. "You only care for yourself, senpai! And I will make you disappear from her memories!" She staggered forward, her naginata, again, whooshed the air as Shinjiro evaded it. He was also quick enough to knock off her weapon and her Evoker.

"You can't." He calmly said. "Because…I love you…"

* * *

_Somewhere in the darkness of space…_

_A familiar brunette looked very surprised, turned to another direction and mouthed,_

_"Shinji..?"_

* * *

"Once, you told me that you love to eat. That's one of the reasons why I love you." Shinjiro was shaking, but he didn't let go of the girl. "You said you love tea, which I still think is a girly drink."

"You love my cooking, you like it when I care about others. You love the way I fight my battles, you love my hair and my fashion sense, even though I didn't have much." His lips curved upwards, remembering those warm and easy feelings.

"Once, I asked you to take care of the others, especially Aki. And, I wanted you to smile. But," He took her hands into his and made them caress his face. "I also wanted for you to be happy. Even though I'm not there for you last time, that doesn't mean that I didn't love you at all. You are special to me. I love you, Minako…" His face is already blushing, so is the brunette. There was silence between them except for the battle of Shadow Minato.

_You are special to me…_

_I… *static* Love… *static* y-y-you… *static*_

"Ugh…" Shadow Minako suddenly clutched her head, wincing in pain. Shinjiro looked worried.

"Minako..?"

* * *

"Kyaa!" Yukari was knocked down again, Aigis, in her Orgia mode, kept on firing her bullets at Shadow Minato, who seemed very powerful from the very first stage of battle. Yukari slowly looked up and saw him looming over him with his dark aura.

"Weak…" He whispered as he smirked. "So weak…I'm tired of protecting the weak…" He leaned back and kicked her at the gut. Yukari sucked in breath, her vision dimmed for a minute, until she was knocked down again. Her head is spinning, last minute thoughts about saving him and not saving him pitched in again, but she let it all go, thinking that this isn't the right time to do this. Her duty is to get him back in to her arms once more.

"Why can't you just give up..?" He reared his leg up high. but stopped at the archer's words.

"Because I knew that deep inside, you're there, Minato-kun." She muttered enough for him to hear. Aigis was still down, and yet he didn't move, his cold, red eyes stared at the girl.

"He's not there anymore, you little bitch…" He whispered angrily, but he didn't strike. Yukari coughed up blood and yet she smiled a little at him. "The reason why is because Minato-kun is fighting you. You stopped torturing me because he's preventing you to do so." She began to laugh mirthlessly, until she was kicked again. Yukari didn't bother to scream, her vocal cords were nearly snuffed out. She landed at the cold granite floor with a loud thud.

"That bastard? He's far too weak to even fight me, let alone you!" He pointed his finger at her as grinned sadistically. "Protecting the weak while he himself is one. I'm not his shadow anymore, but a complete human being capable of destroying his friends, and his memories!" He surged forward, or rather, his Persona Thanathos raged on, flinging his blade towards Yukari. The archer was able to evade it and yet she was knocked down again by his surprising speed and strength.

"You're wrong!" She screamed as she got up, narrowly dodging one of Orpheus powerful Agidyne spell. "Minato-kun is not weak! He never is! He fought to protect the people he loved," Isis once again appeared and healed her completely as she fired one of her arrows towards him. "He protected the ones who are dear to him!"

"Me, Aigis, Fuuka, Mitsuru-senpai…" She said, her arrows pierced the black abyss. "All his classmates and friends, he protected them from the likes of you!" She ran to him and used her bow to bonk his face. Shadow Minato collapsed to the ground, snarling, and then sat right up. When he looked up, Yukari was glaring at him. "Treating your own satisfaction than looking out for your friends is what the weak would do!"

* * *

_Somewhere in the darkness of space…_

_A blue haired young man turned to the source of the voice, and smiled for the first time since he was there._

_"Yukari…"_

* * *

Everyone seems to have stopped fighting, Mitsuru thought as she watched the two couples. Shadow Minato's head rested peacefully on Yukari's lap, his form beginning to fade. He opened his eyes dreamily and smiled a little at her. "Thank...you..." He whispered, his small smile remained on his pale face as he entirely disappeared, his words hung in the air. "You are...right...he's still...here..." Yukari's eyes produced watery tears, silently cascading to her cheeks. _Minato-kun...you faced so much than me. You knew what it's like to be alone, to be overshadowed by people, and to be backstabbed. I'm so sorry I hadn't noticed it..._

"Minako!" Shinjiro's voice sounded from the other side of the desolate battle field, holding and shaking the girl. She, too, was also beginning to fade.

"Hey," She muttered, holding onto his maroon pea coat. "Without them, we wouldn't be here in the first place..." She said, now gazing at the inky blankness of the ceiling, her eyes glassy and unfocused. "But without us, they will never lose their memories ever again. They decided to do what you guys will decide for yourselves if you're in this situation..." Shinjiro held on to her, burrowing his face into her curls, silent and wary.

"What is that then?"

Shadow Minako smiled one last time, until she gazed into his brown eyes, and vanished into nothingness, speaking out her final words.

"Live."

* * *

_"They did it..." Ryoji said quietly, looking down at them with a smile at his face. At his side are the twins, hugging each other and letting their tears flow. Minako kept sobbing unto his shoulder, happy and extremely glad that they were able to do the task that was given to them. Minato, on the other hand, sighed in relief, thinking of either hugging his sister or Ryoji, or the both of them. He decided to do the latter later._

_"Well," Ryoji even teared up a little as he dabbed his eyes with his yellow scarf. "Shall we be on our way to greet them?" His smile grew wider when they laughed._

_"But where? I doubted too much about the Kirijo Vacation Home; we might get lost again!" Minato exclaimed, a grin appearing as Minako pumped up her fist._

_"Then we have to go someplace where it pretty obvious!"_

_"Somewhere with a good view..."_

_"Someplace where we shared our memories together!"_

_Ryoji deadpanned. He apparently didn't know what they're talking about._

_"And that is..?" He joined in, smiling as the girl winked at him joyfully._

* * *

Shinjiro opened his eyes, confused that he can feel grass and dirt under him.

After Shadow Minako disappeared, a brilliant bright light filled up the dark room, blasting the mirror to dark shattered parts and the whole environment to whiten. After that, it seemed that he was unconscious. Shinjiro cursed a little at his sore shoulders, and felt around. Yup, definitely a forest floor. Otherwise there won't be centipedes and ants crawling over his arm. He shook those away and looked around. The others were beginning to stir as well, Akihiko banged his head at a nearby branch as he stood up.

"Where the hell are we?" Junpei brushed a bit of dirt from his summer shorts, aware of the sudden change of the surroundings. Ken also looked around, holding a silver white dog.

"I think..." Aigis spoke up, turning around. "We were here before..." Even Fuuka looked around as well. "Isn't this..?"

"The path that goes to the beach?"

And then everyone's faces lit into smiles as they ran, excited to see what's at the said place. When they got there, their smiles widened some more, tears of joy overflowed.

"Minato-kun!"

"Minako!"

"Arisato!"

"Duuuuude you're alive!"

"Minako-san!"

"Minato-kun! Thank goodness!"

"Minako!"

"Arf, Arf!"

"Minato-san! Minako-san!"

The twins were standing by the ocean, waving at them hysterically. "Hey, you guys! I miss you!" Minako grinned cheerfully, her thumbs up and couldn't stop grinning. Minato was laughing as they were greeted with hugs, hugs, and many more hugs.

"You came back!" Ken hugged Minako at the waist, sobbing as he chuckled to himself.

"How long are you gonna keep on doing this to us, man?" Although he wasn't showing it, Junpei cried while head nicking the bluette.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Fuuka beamed at the two, wiping her tears as Akihiko hugged Minako, saying how he missed her and how he was teasing Shinji all the time when she wasn't there. Speaking of Shinji...

Shinjiro stood outside of the group, his hands in his pockets as he stared at the happiness of the party. He wanted to go there too but, he was still unsure of his feelings. He knew that he loves her, but, what did she feel about him?

Minako swiveled her head from side to side until she saw what she wanted to see and greet. "Hey, Shinjiro-senpai! Well? Aren't you going to hug me too?" She added teasingly, but the big and burly senpai made way to the crowd and scooped the brunette into his arms, kissing her passionately as he smirked.

"Welcome back."

* * *

After celebrations at the Kirijo vacation home, Yukari shyly asked Minato to meet her at the beach after everyone has gone off to bed. Minato was even excited to get there, hiding behind a vase as a maid passed by. He wanted to see his girlfriend, and to make her see something.

Yukari looked up from the sea to his warm silver eyes, blushing like a fresh tomato. "Hey, welcome back." She bashfully said, carefully scratching her finger nails together. Minato grinned at her and then sat down next to her on the sand.

"Thanks. So, what's up? Rare for you to call me out at this time of night." He kidded, giving her a piece of taffy from the party, who accepted it gratefully and chewed on it. "Remember once, when we were at the top of Tartarus, before we faced Nyx?" She started.

"Hnn?"

"You said that even though it's the Dark Hour, the moon may shine the brightest, but I'll always be the brightest one in your eyes..." She said timidly, smiling at the sea which reflected the bright, silver moon. The bluette placed an arm over her shoulders to hug her.

"Yeah, true. And still true. You are the brightest, and the most beautiful." He tenderly spoke, his fingers intertwined with hers and locked it down gently. The brunette girl, again, blushed at his words.

"Hmph. You haven't change. Still the smooth talker, eh? I bet you even convinced Toriumi-sensei to accept that store bought cake with your smile, eyes, and your smooth words." Yukari playfully slapped his face, earning a small laugh and a giggle from each other.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Toriumi-sensei and I met up in an online game called Innocent Sin Online, so we became friends after that."

"More than friends?"

"Yukari, you may say I'm a smooth talker, but I'm not Kenji nor Junpei."

The two laughed again, eating and chewing on their taffy, they continued to talk about the things they knew. That was when Minato introduced to her his past.

"It wasn't pretty; Not all pasts are pretty." He explained to her all the memories he had when he was younger. He told her the time he protected Minako from an alley fight and got all beat up and trashed. He told her the times he and Minako stayed at the orphanage and got adopted by their grand parents, who were away the time their parents died. He told her the time they met Takaya and Jin at pre-school, and they grew up together before they were adopted and before Takaya and Jin disappeared because of the Kirijo group, who were already experimenting on the kids who lived at Port Island. After a few more hours, Minato stopped talking as he stared down at his feet.

"Are you alright?" Yukari gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder, who tensed up at the weight. "S-sorry..." He apologized shakily. "It's just that, I only confide my feelings and memories to Ko-chan, and to a boy wearing black and white stripped pajamas." Yukari stared dubiously.

"Who's this boy? A friend?"

"My best friend. Other than you, he is also Ko-chan's best friend." Minato stared grimly at his hands, trying to make comfort in the silence. Yukari suddenly hugged him, pecking him at the cheek for an added finish.

"It's alright." She beamed at him. "It's over now. We're all here for you two. So you don't have to have that burden of yours; share it with someone else coz' we're willing to help." She said, nodding triumphantly. Minato stared at her for a while, and then slowly, his lips curved into a smile. He whipped around to his back pocket and fished out something from it.

"What's that, Minato-kun?"

The bluette thought for a moment, then smiled at Yukari, opening a small box.

"Yukari, after all this..." He paused for a while and looked up at her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**And so, that is the end of Glad To Be With...Yay...**

**WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU DAMN KIDDING ME?! WHAT ABOUT MINA-TAN AND SHINJI?!**

**Damn, son of a- I'M NOT DAMN DONE YET! Yes, dear readers! There will be an Epilogue! What? Do you think it's the damn, final chap of this fic? Don't you damn think about it, dude! There are lots of things that needed to be mentioned here, as well as the 'rumored' (damn, it's really rumored!) sequel of this fic. I'm thinking about it you guys!**

**Thank you so much readers! Even though it may suck, I'm still happy to have such awesome reviewers and followers of this story! Don't worry! The Epilogue will be fast before you know it!**

**Again, Thank you for reading Glad To Be With.**

**The next one's the Epilogue, man! Huzzah for ARUZE!**

**~Noelle Strife XD**


	10. What Happened Next

**Glad To Be With  
**_By Noelle Strife_

_{Memento Mori: Remember You Will Die}_

**Epilogue  
**_What Happened Next_

_~0~0~_

April 23rd, 2010

The club members are using the Tennis field early. A certain brunette wearing her short Tennis uniform yelled cheerfully at the other members to speed up their training.

"Come on, girls! Get those legs moving!" She waved her hand to signal them to move faster. "I'm not like Rio! I'm not gonna be easy on you guys! This is gonna be our best year yet!" No matter how much she may yell, the girls wouldn't stop admiring her spirit.

"Captain Minako is pretty competitive! I wish I will learn more under her."

"Yeah, she's really not like Iwasaki-senpai, but she is the most athletic player of all time!"

"I bet she could even beat Mamoru Hayase!"

"Hey!" Minako turned to the three girls with a stern expression. "We're building 90 laps per day! If you girls don't stop gossiping behind my back, then I'll force you to run one lap per minute until you get 90 laps!" She thundered just as the girls quickly salute at her and began running at top speed. Minako sighed as she wiped some sweat from her brow. She looked up to the afternoon sky and gazed at the lazy clouds dotted here and there.

"Need a break?"

"Hmm?"

The girl turned to the source of the voice and smiled at Shinjiro, who was smirking at her while holding out two cans of Mad Bull. He tossed one at her, who caught it gratefully, popped it open, and took a huge gulp. "I could use a break now and then, Shinji…" She and the young man sat on one of the benches as the girl moved closer to him and snuggled at his shoulder.

"We could go to my room after this…" He slyly suggested just as Minako playfully punched his arm. "…Okay, Mitsuru-senpai's not there anyway. But Mina-sama might 'execute' you when he found out…" She blushed as he coyly laughed.

"If it's worth it, then I'm **Glad To Be With** you…" He bent down and kissed her lips softly before smirking. "Shinji! You're such a tease!"

_~0~0~_

May 4th, 2010

"Please welcome your new Class President, Minato Arisato from Class 3-A!" The student proudly announced his title where the students and teachers clapped appreciatively, especially the loud squeals from the female population. The blue-haired senior shook hands with the school principal as he smiled at the audience from the podium.

"It's my deepest honor to thank my friends, my teachers, and my fellow students for their infinite support and kindness." He winked secretly at the girl wearing a pink cardigan somewhere at the audience. "Beginning this new term as Student Council President, I would like all of us to reminisce the good times we had last year; and to expect the best for this year."

"Let us think about all the good things and the bad things and turn them into cherished memories. Use what knowledge we have gained from last time into mature actions that'll help this year. Studying well will result a fortunate future. Because," He stole a glance to his side and grinned at his twin sister, who nodded at him to go on.

"the key to living up to the fullest is living for your friends and family, without forgetting your topmost priority. That is," Minato beamed attractively as the ladies squealed again. "having confidence in yourself. Thank you..!" He then bowed as the students and teachers stood up in applause to him. Minato walked to the place where the said student wearing the pink cardigan smiled shyly at him.

"You did great." Yukari blushed as Minato walked up to her and hugged her gently. "Didn't do much yet, Yukari…" He whispered as he kissed her lips passionately. They ignored Mr. Ekoda's rant as the both of them chuckled and continued to kiss.

"I am so **Glad To Be With **you, Minato-kun…" Yukari mumbled to him, who only smiled in reply.

_~0~0~_

X Month X Day X Year

A young man wearing some sort of bellboy uniform stepped out of the alleyway in Paulawnia Mall and waved at the impeding darkness that used to inhabit the Velvet Room. Beside him is a smaller figure who is wearing some sort of obscure, stewardess outfit.

"Well, brother." Elizabeth turned to the tall man who nodded at her. "Shall we go on our way?"

"Yes." Theodore placed a hand to his chest to calm his heart. "It is a difficult decision, but we have no other choice." He then picked up his worn out book, the Persona Compendium, and threw to the trash. Smiling slightly, he stared sadly at Gekkoukan High School, imagining the dates he used to have with his late Master. Imagining her beautiful smile, her sparkling eyes and elegant voice. Trying to imagine her beside him, smiling at him with the utmost sincerity.

"Do not worry;" Elizabeth's eyes gleamed in wonder, remembering the times she spent with her former master as the two set off to the station. "We will see them again. In time…" She would never forget the places they visited. The Mall, the Station, the Shrine, the School, and his room. Ah, memories.

And most especially, those two would never forget their own masters, Master Minato Arisato for Elizabeth, Master Minako Arisato for Theodore, and also, Master Igor, their guardian for almost the half of eternity. The young man grabbed his sister's hand, and together…

They disappeared into the brilliant rays of the sun, never to be seen or heard until the end of perpetuity.

"_I will be so __**Glad To Be With **__you again, Master Minato/Minako…"_

_~0~0~_

And it was just that.

The girl with yellow zest hair slowly and surely wrote the last sentences. Everything is already here; the twin's story, Tartarus, Shadows, and their individual Personas. They're not real, and yet they seem alive when she browsed through the pages. Remembering those times with her merry friends and fighting to save the world. She went through all those seven stages; from Beginner to Maniac Mode, she has seen it all, and the consequences that made her think about what's happening with their lives now.

Let's see, she thought to herself as she picked up her pen again and stared at the blank paper. Mitsuru-senpai has already taken over the company, and is willing to extend their resources up to Inaba. She smiled to herself, remembering those many executions she performed to her other senpai, Akihiko. _Thank you, Mitsuru-senpai. For all the things you have given to me: respect, discipline, confidence, and the ability to lead my friends._

Aki… I mean, she giggled at the thought. Akihiko-senpai, the boxing champion, the school's main heartthrob, and the world's most socially awkward person. Hmm, he's studying at Law School, trying to get into Police Force. After all the help Kurosawa-san has given them, he wants to return the favor. Exercising with him is pure torture, but at least, I was able to knock off several carbs. _Thank you, Akihiko-senpai. You are my idol, my main tank, and my best friend. I promise to make you proud of me for who I become right now._

Yukari-chan has been in good terms with her mother since I and the twins helped her shape the young and mature woman she has become. She is still keeping in touch with everyone, especially to me. She continued to level up her Archery skills and she is now the superstar athlete of the International Archery Federation. _Thank you, Yukari-chan, for being so appreciative and being a good friend. Someday, when I grow up, I wanted to have a drink with you, so wait for me, alright?_

Junpei-kun, even though he didn't attend college, was trying to live up to the fullest. He's working as a Baseball commentator while saving up for the baby he and Chidori are going to have. I wanted to cheer for him, for being a hard worker for his own family. He mustered up the courage to talk to his father, who already let off the alcohol and drugs. He is living a great life, and mailed me every day about his new jokes and how pretty Chidori is. _Thank you, Junpei-kun. You've always been my greatest side-kick and my Ace Defective since I started the story. Send me a picture of the baby, okay?_

Fuuka-chan is so famous around the world that she has almost ten restaurants! Thanks to my cooking lover senpai and the twins, she has gained enough confidence to show off her skills at Master Chef USA. Since she won, she has been touring around the world, getting enough recipes to start her own cookbook. That book has been selling like hotcakes! I got one from my mail with a letter from her, stating that she missed the gang and Koro-chan. _Thank you Fuuka-chan for being the most supportive and the most outgoing friend I ever had. I will never forget you, too. I promise to reply back and keep Koro-chan happy._

Koro-chan, my other sidekick and furry friend. After walking him so many times, I soon regained his trust to be not only his ally, but as his friend too. As long as I keep brushing his fur and giving him premium and expensive dog food my senpai forced me to buy for him, I knew that he'll always be by my side. I just hope that one day, he will be able to get over the priest and be happy with me and the rest of the gang. _Thank you, Koro-chan. I swear to myself that I will help you in any way I can for you to get back the promising happiness you once had with your previous owner. That, I promise._

Aigis continued to live, as we all have. She graduated high school with almost passing grades and wanted to be a teacher of mechanical engineering. Imagine that! Our own melancholy and uncharacteristic robot wanted to become a teacher! I'm so proud of her that I recommended her a place at a well known university somewhere outside the city. She still, however, wanted to be close to the twins, and still wanted to protect them. They let it off, since she was mostly out of town, living with me at the dorms. She has many friends now, and is almost a fully-fledged, human. _Thank you, Ai-chan. No matter how many times I wanted to face palm at your own actions, I wanted to help you become the teacher you wanted to be. You're my friend, and I will always be your friend._

Ken-kun decided to stay at Gekkoukan for his High School years. Believe it or not, he's actually a smooth talker and a total flirt. Last year's face was Akihiko-senpai, and then now is Ken. He's very smart and has an online friend outside the city, whose name is Maiko. He landed at the cream section, Class 1-A, and he's every girl's dream boy. But no matter how many times he winks at a cute girl, he will never forget his first crush, the one that made him get over the death of his mother. He wanted to become a master calligraphy artist, even though he's still a little behind it. _Thank you, Ken-kun, for being a part of my life since the beginning. You've always been like a little brother to me, and I will help you even in your college years._

Shinjiro-senpai gave in to both Akihiko-senpai and the brunette's wishes to attend school. He was instantly placed in the cooking club, and was responsible for all of Fuuka's cooking shows. Like Fuuka, he has over twelve restaurants, two cooking shows, and at least five cookbooks. And yet, he still makes time to finish his two courses, Culinary and Hotel and Restaurant Management (HRM) Hmm, is senpai ready to start off his own family? Haha, I was just joking, senpai. I thought of that while smiling. _Thank you, Shinjiro-senpai. Your are my teacher, my other best friend, my older brother, and brother-in-law._

"Hey, don't just post that to the public!" Shinjiro's harsh words were able to knock off my living daylights. I jumped slightly as he began to backspace all my sentences and began to type on his own.

"Oh don't you dare, Shinjiro!"

"Shut it! I don't wanna see this at the news!"

"Just because you married Minako doesn't mean that you're the boss of my stories!" I yelled at him and used control and z on him. Instantly, the sentences are back, the ones that you are reading right now.

Forgot to mention. My name is Noelle Strife, Minato and Minako's old friend, and adopted sister. I wanted to thank everyone, reader, reviewer, and follower who read this story. It wasn't much to brag about, but, I am proud of it. For this is, actually, my first novel.

_Minato and Minako, Arigato._

_Your dear friend, Noelle._

* * *

**Prepare for the longest Author's section later on! So be sure to stop by and reread GTBW again!**

**~Noelle Strife**


	11. Glad To Be Together

**Author's Very Long Note**

Ohayo everyone! For all those who knew this story, I welcome you back to the world of GTBW2! For those who are new, rest assured, I will make your life worth living, dear readers! Coz, in Glad To Be Together, it's all about super cake fluffy moments of our favorite pairings, FeMcxShinjiro, FeMcxAkihiko, FeMcxTheo, and even more to see! You're in for a surprise, coz the new story will be more action packed, more drama-people, and more super corny jokes from Junpei, our very own Ace Defective!

Storyline: After the events of the summer and the new term kicked in, our brand new seniors, the SEES gang, will now be facing new challenges about loyalty, friendship, and love. Featuring the Arisato twins and other Persona 3 characters.

With more burdens, Minato will have to take things more seriously as the Captain of Kendo Club, the Head of Photography Club, and the President of the Student Council. It seemed that he will be busy every day of the school year as he will be participating in Kendo tournaments, taking pictures for the Journalism Club and for the Photography Club, and leading the student body as the Council President. To make matters worse, his girlfriend might not like this new schedule of his, and may only see him at mornings before going to school, and evenings before going to bed. Will Minato manage to carry out his new responsibilities as the school's role model and to be the perfect boyfriend?

Shinjiro said that she have to make the most out of her life, and that means spending time with her friends, doing well at school, and be with her boyfriend. But what will happen when suddenly, the school took in two new transfer students. And the two seemed to know Minako more than she knows about herself. When Jin Sekomoto and Theodore 'Velvet' became her new classmates, Shinjiro is starting to feel that she will be taken away from him. Akihiko, on the other hand, tried to make moves to his girl without his consent, and even this little punk, Hidetoshi Odagiri, is making way to that brunette. It soon turned out to be an all out war for the love of Minako Arisato. Shinjiro, however, won't lose in this stage. Will he be able to win her love, or will it all go down to the drain?

Yeah, I'm so excited that I couldn't stop jumping! I wish I could get over a hundred reviews and followers. Although it will be awhile to do this because I'll finish first The Fool In The Kingdom Of The Emperor and Until This Day. So far it will be...er...a little while...But of course I'll finish it up as fast as I can. I also wanted to do the AU version of ShinjixMina where Shinji's a cook and Mina-tan works as a waitress at the very same restaurant. I think it will be too mature for young readers so... Meh, I'll just think about it.

Cross your fingers until Glad To Be Together is at the front row seat of the Persona Category!

**~Noelle Strife, Author of Glad To Be With; Novel One**


End file.
